I Know You Want Me
by Kara.R.K
Summary: Damon and Elena share the perfect kiss, but a misunderstanding causes a confused Elena to push Damon away, leaving him heart-broken. Can Elena find Damon and admit her true feelings?
1. Admit it

**I Know You Want Me**

**Chapter 1 - Admit It**

"Admit it, Elena. We would make such a great couple; with my dashingly good looks and your - well ... with my good looks we could totally be a power couple, think Brangelina, only better," Damon smirked.

"Yeah, Damon. We'll go and adopt little orphans too," Elena retorted unenthusiastically.

Damon laughed. "I wouldn't go that far. Hmmm, I guess we'll need a catchy name as well - How about Elenamon...Damona?"

"How's about Shutthehellup or Neverinamilli-"

"Now, now, there's no need to get mean. Was that our first fight hunny?" Damon cut in.

Elena was just about to walk away; she was already way past curfew. She sidestepped Damon, heading for the door when Damon sped in front of her, blocking her exit.

"I've got it," he said clicking his fingers, "Delena!"

Elena raised her gaze to look up at Damon. "That actually sounds good," Elena said with only a small amount of sarcasm. "Maybe there's hope for us yet," she smiled.

Damon smirked, a look of triumph on his face as he casually inched closer and closer to Elena. "You know you want me," he whispered, seducing her with his words.

Elena took a step towards him, closing the already small space between them. The room tingled with energy as she tilted her head ever so slightly, leaning in. She slowly licked her lips as she looked longingly at him...

"I don't think so," she answered finally, a small smile on her lips as she smirked up at him.

Elena spun back towards the door, whipping Damon with her hair in the process as she left the Salvatore house. Damon stood there, grinning as he watched her leave the hallway for a moment, then followed the scent of her hair still lingering in the air till he stood at the threshold of the door; his eyes following her as she walked to her car.

Elena looked back at Damon as he gave a short wave goodbye, she couldn't help but smile.

"You know you want me, Elena!" Damon called out. Elena simply shook her head, blew him a kiss and got into her car.

On her way back home, Elena seriously thought about a life with Damon. The thing that worried her was she could actually imagine a life with him - and more worryingly, she actually liked it.


	2. Broken Hearted Girl

**Chapter 2 – Broken Hearted Girl**

Elena couldn't stop thinking about the Damon: how he had suggested they were good together, the cute look on his face when he made-up Delena, and the way he watched her leave. Elena sighed happily, smiling as she thought of him.

Delena – that word had kept running through her mind all night. The only word she had written in her diary, traced over and over again as she tried to get around the fact that she and Damon had a connection. She knew they did, but she had always chalked it up to being a special friendship. But now she wondered whether their connection something more, she had always felt a pull towards him, but she'd always been the one to push back against it, trying her hardest to suppress those feelings. It was wrong, Elena kept telling herself. She would never act on these impulses, and hoped they would subside once she saw Stefan.

But they didn't.

They only grew.

All throughout school, Elena had kept thinking about that word - she had to admit it was catchy; she had tried desperately to think of a name to describe her and Stefan. 'Elenafan? 'Stelena?' None of them came close to 'Delena.'

Halfway through the day, Elena had had enough; she had to see Damon. Stefan was going hunting after school and wouldn't be back until later in the night, giving Elena and Damon the perfect opportunity to talk.

It had just gone past four as Elena entered the Salvatore house; she had been here on countless of occasions, but was always taken aback by its beauty.

"Come back for more have we, you just couldn't stay away could you." Elena heard Damon call from the living room. She turned the corner and sitting in front of a large fire was Damon, a book in his hand as he lunged across the couch.

Damon turned his head to Elena and smiled, throwing his book onto the couch as he began slowly and elegantly walking up to Elena.

"Can't blame you, I am irresistible after all," he added, lifting a finger to stroke her hair. "Have you come to admit you want me? Need me? Couldn't live without me?" He purred deliciously.

Elena took a step back from Damon, wondering whether he even liked her at all - it was all a joke to him, a game. She looked at him intensely, glaring at him as she tried to decipher his motives. Two can play at this game, she thought. Trying to take control and not give anything away, Elena mustered everything in her to respond.

"I. Do. Not. Want. You." Elena said in short bursts for maximum effect.

Damon just stood there, a mischievous smile on his face; casually leaning against the wall as he waited for the inevitable. He knew she wanted him, it was practically written across her face the first time they'd met - and even now, he could hear her frantic heart beating in anticipation. And so was his, if his heart could beat. Damon glimpsed a glimmer of temptation on her face as she leaned slowly into Damon. She looked briefly into deep blue eyes, before focusing on his lips...

There was now just a small gap the two of them, just the slightest movement and their lips would meet. Damon knew this, yet needed Elena to decide. He knew what he wanted, he needed Elena to realise she wanted him too. As expected, Elena tilted her face, looking up to Damon and whispered ever so softly, knowing Damon could hear every word...

"**If I did want you, if I did this..."**

Elena closed the gap between them as their lips met. It was a light, soft kiss - but even this slightest touch sent goosebumps through her body, a wave of emotion hitting her.

Damon was lost in the kiss, he had been wanting this for a long time. His eyes closed as he moved to curve his arm around her waist to bring her closer. He needed her - _loved_ her, and he finally opened up to show it.

Realisation quickly hit Elena and she knew she had to pull away, almost saddened by the fact she had to stop. This was meant to be a little tease, to prove to Damon she didn't want him, and what did she do - the complete opposite.

Elena composed herself and broke their kiss, the remnants of their moment lingered on her lips, burning her - almost screaming at her to kiss him again. It had only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours, it was perfect, he was perfect. Elena exhaled shakily, and regrettably lied, finishing her sentence...

"**I wouldn't be able to stop. But I have."**

Elena's warm breath enveloped Damon, tingling his senses. Lost and disorientated for just a second he snapped out of his trance and heard her blatantly lie that it meant nothing. It meant something and she knew it. His eyes almost pleaded for her to tell the truth, but not wanting to show he was actually hurt he turned away. Elena was the one person he thought understood him, the one person he trusted, loved, and she had threw it back at his face.

Elena couldn't look him in the eyes as she lied to him, but cast a quick glance to his expression. She saw the hurt in his eyes. Her eyes began to water as she realised the extent of his love, he really did have feelings for her - Real feelings which she just crushed.

"I-I'm sorry," Elena said, almost crying as the tears continued to build. "I didn't mean to..., I just...I didn't think." Elena couldn't find the words to explain; she wanted to hug him, to tell him how the kiss really felt.

Damon turned around, his mask was back up. Elena tried blinking the tears back but a single tear escaped, running down her cheek. Damon slowly wiped the tear away, leaving his hand on her cheek. "It's nothing," he simply replied, forcing a smile as he gently caressed her cheek.

But Elena knew - it was something. Before she could reply Damon was gone, leaving Elena standing in the living room doorway - heartbroken. Slowly, she slid down the door frame and collapsed to the floor; finally letting her tears escape.

What had she done?


	3. Numb

**Chapter 3 - Numb**

Elena was shaking as she sat in the darkness of her room, hugging her teddy bear as she rocked back and forth in a catatonic state. Just how she managed to drive home was beyond her; trying to see the road with the constant flood of tears blurring her vision was reckless and dangerous, but she didn't care. All she cared about was Damon and what she had did to him.

She replayed what happened in her head over and over; how her heart leapt as she looked into his eyes, how she had died and went to heaven in that short but oh-so-satisfying kiss, how Damon's cool lips moulded against hers perfectly, how she wanted Damon to take her there and then... All these memories were overshadowed by what she did next:

'_If I did want you, if I did this...I wouldn't be able to stop. But I have'.  
_

Those words haunted her, no matter how much she tried to repress it, they kept resurfacing. It was as if her conscious was enjoying tormenting her - and she deserved it, she knew she did; she had destroyed him. He had dropped his façade – his impenetrable mask and he had let her in, an action she had never thought she'd see. But he had let her see his true self, only for her to reject him so heartlessly. How could she be so heartless? How could she be so foolish? Who knew whether she, or anyone else would be able to come close to seeing the real Damon again. She had destroyed any chance of happiness for him - with him. How could he ever forgive her?

Elena stopped thinking and simply focused on the motion of rocking back and forth. She whispered in her head, _1, 2, 1, 2, _with every fluid movement as she stared blankly into space. This odd sense of escape didn't last long as the flashes of what happened started again. It was as if someone kept rewinding the moment, playing on a continuous loop. First there were flashes of happiness; the way he looked at her, his mischievous smile as he stared into her eyes, the light-headed feeling she got when she was entranced by Damon, the butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him look at her... But all these memories soon faded, and all she saw now was Damon's face; contorted in pain as if someone had ripped his heart out and cut it open for him to see - the shock, the hurt - the torture of it all.

There was a soft tap on the window. Elena's heart leapt as it quadrupled in speed. He had come.

Elena jumped up from her sitting position and unlatched the window before lifting it up. She stood back, waiting for Damon to enter. A million thoughts sprung in her mind; how she would apologise profusely until Damon forgave her, how she would hug him tightly and get lost in his strong embrace, how she would kiss him and tell him she loved him and always had.

Maybe there was still a chance... either way she had to try.


	4. Say It's Over

**Chapter 4 - Say It's Over**

_Just wanna give a shout-out to '**IkeaGoddess**' for knowing all the artists related to the titles, and to '**ilovedamon101**' for knowing the last chapter title was from Linkin Park...I can listen to their albums on loop all day! Love 'Easier to Run!'_

_Also wanted to say, I was inspired by the N-Dubz song, "Say It's Over", (which is also the title for this chapter, as you'll find out why...) _

_

* * *

_A dark figure gracefully leapt into Elena's room and landed perfectly upright in her bedroom. The figure stood there, watching Elena intensely as if waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

Elena studied the silhouette. From the moonlight streaming into her room she could tell it wasn't Damon. Anger, disappointment and hatred rushed through her simultaneously, she had never felt so let down. She had psyched herself up for the apology, only for the wrong brother to turn up.

"Elena?" Stefan finally called out.

Elena bit her lip, trying to subdue her anger. It wasn't Stefan's fault she made a complete mess of her moment with Damon. She felt the pressure inside lessen as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. She preferred being in the dark, even though she knew Stefan could see perfectly in the darkness; it would be easier for her tell him with the lights off. If she saw his face she was afraid she'd be overwhelmed with guilt and chicken out. But that would do no one any good.

Reluctantly, Elena blindly reached for the light switch, she knew it was here somewhere. In an instant, Stefan was by her side. He leaned across her, accidentally brushing her arm as he switched the light on. Elena let out a quiet gasp before jumping back at his touch, rubbing her arm if he had scratched her. Again her anger rose up, she couldn't control it. This whole situation had her on edge; she just wanted to see Damon. Her thoughts went back to him as she wondered where he was and what he was doing... was he thinking of her?

Stefan looked at Elena worryingly. His forehead was creased and his arms were crossed as he looked at Elena as if she were a child who had done something wrong. She hated that look.

"Elena? What's wrong?" Stefan asked again, taking a step closer.

Immediately Elena raised her hands up, as if to say '_stay_.' She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to smother her with affection and get her to open up to him; but she couldn't do that, what would she say: _'I think I love your brother,' _or _'You're an overprotective ass and I'm sick of you.'_

"No, I...Stefan..." Elena began, not sure how to start this conversation. She knew what she had to do; she couldn't be with Stefan, not while every time she was with him she was thinking of his brother. She was not Katherine, she wouldn't do that to them.

She looked at Stefan, who was looking lovingly at her, showing his patience. She turned around; she couldn't look him in the eyes, afraid he knew what she was thinking; she instinctively reached for her necklace, gently tugging on it for support and reassurance. Elena turned back around again and looked at Stefan who was obviously confused by her behaviour.

Taking a deep breath, Elena dived straight in. "Stefan. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."

She held her breath as she waited for Stefan's reaction. It killed her to do this to him. She truly did love him.

Stefan was looking at Elena even more confused than before. Just looking not saying anything, his expression said it all. The silence was awkward, not one of them saying anything; just Elena looking at Stefan apologetically and Stefan looking at Elena with sadness and defeat.

"Why?" Stefan finally asked, his voice low, barely a whisper.

Elena shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just need space." Elena hadn't realised until her vision went blurry again that she had begun crying. She quickly wiped the tears away with her sleeve. "It's not working. _We're _not working."

Realisation suddenly sprung onto Stefan face as he crossed the room and locked lips with Elena, catching her completely off-guard. Elena was suffocated by the kiss, barely able to breathe. Stefan gently but firmly held the back of her head with one hand as the other rested on her cheek, his eyes scrunched up in determination as he tried to prove that they did work.

Elena pushed Stefan's chest, powerless against the kiss, her eyes wide in shock.

Stefan finally ended his one-way kiss, looking at Elena seductively, hoping his little stunt had worked. He smiled.

"Do you think we're not working now?" Stefan asked confidently.

Stefan was answered by a slap to his face. She had never slapped him before, and it felt surprisingly good.

"What the hell was that Stefan!" Elena cried.

"I had to try," Stefan said. "I love you Elena."

Elena could hear the despair in his voice; the kiss was the last act of a desperate man. Elena could feel a lump building in her throat, she never expected their relationship to end like this; she had always believed Stefan to be 'the one,' but it seemed that it was never meant to be and nature had run its course.

"I love you too, but not like that. Not anymore."

Stefan sighed, looking down at the floor. Elena swore she saw a tear drop.

"Is it Damon?" Stefan finally asked.

Elena was taken aback by this question; she wondered whether to lie or to tell the truth. But this was Stefan, and after their time together she couldn't just lie. Elena looked up at Stefan and slowly nodded. She was tempted to say she was sorry again but thought against it.

"Do you love him?" Stefan asked seriously.

"Yes. I do," Elena answered straight away. Even Elena herself was shocked at her response speed. She looked to him, silently pleading with him not to hurt or blame Damon - wherever he was. _I love him_. Elena thought through those three words, the more she said it, the more she was certain: Elena Gilbert loved Damon Salvatore. Elena smiled to herself.

That was when Stefan knew – He had lost her.

Defeated, Stefan walked back to the window, still open. He sat on the sill, ready to jump off.

"Wait!" Elena called back. Stefan turned back expectantly, a glimmer of hope flashed through his eyes.

"Take this," Elena began, moving her hands behind her neck to unclasp the necklace Stefan had given her.

"No," Stefan replied. "It was a gift. It looks beautiful on you. I'd rather you kept wearing it."

He didn't wait for Elena's answer. Instead he flung himself off, landing painfully on his knees - he needed to feel the pain – he felt numb. He had come back to Mystic Falls to be with Elena, to know her, and now she didn't want to know him.

Elena ran to the window, the way he jumped looked like an attempt at suicide. She knew it was a stupid thought. She looked down and saw Stefan, crumpled in the front garden; he looked up at Elena, his hurt almost reaching out to her, screaming at her to look at what she had done. Before she could say sorry again, Stefan was gone.

Elena unclasped her necklace, throwing it outside with all her might. Stefan had practically demanding she never take it off; did he not realise she knew the reason why he asked her to keep it, a constant reminder to Damon of who had her first. Elena was no fool, she knew the vervain was essential to her survival, especially in this town with dozens of vampires on the loose. But the necklace - that was tied to Stefan, she could easily find other ways of keeping vervain on her person.

Elena closed the window, not bothering to lock it completely through the tiny chance Damon would visit her during the night. As much as she wished he would, she knew he probably wouldn't. Elena sat back down on the floor again, hugging herself to keep warm. She reached for her diary, opening it up to the last page she had written in. In large bold writing was the word 'Delena.' Elena absentmindedly drew a heart around the word, tracing around it over and over again until it just became a circle. Elena sighed, she needed to do something constructive; with that she turned to a fresh page and put pen to paper:

'_Sorry: a meaningless word. It causes more harm than good. I must have said sorry about 10 times today, and all it did was magnify the hurt even more. I can't stand it, I tried doing the right thing, but why do I still feel like a horrible person. I know what I did was right; they say good things don't last forever, someday they've got to end. I know it was for the best. I know Stefan and I are over, I just hope Stefan can get over me and move on._

_Damon: He's constantly in my thoughts - I can't sleep, can't eat, and can't think without thinking of him. I need him. __I love him.__ I just have to tell him that, I just hope he can forgive me...'_

The last full stop turned into a long line, trailing off the page, as the pen fell from Elena's hand. She had succumbed to her dreams - to a place where nothing mattered and anything could happen. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy from crying; she sat rather uncomfortably on her bedroom floor, her head rested back on the edge of the bed as her diary lay open beside her...


	5. The Diary Of Elena

**Chapter 5 - The Diary of ****Elena**

_This chapter is named after Breaking Benjamin's 'Diary of Jane' - great song, have a listen!_

* * *

Damon took another swig of his drink, the bar was empty now; he had compelled the owner to keep the place open for him. The doors were locked, the lights dim and soft, depressing music was playing from the jukebox as Damon Salvatore drowned his sorrows.

He thought back to the events which unfolded earlier that night. That kiss had meant everything to him. The moment their lips touched, he felt like he was home. Never in his life had he felt that way, the rush of all those unfamiliar emotions – love, care, desire, warmth.

At first Damon was conflicted; he was a killer: did he really deserve the love of someone like Elena? But he allowed himself to get lost in the moment, giving himself completely to Elena, letting himself be vulnerable. And he never regretted it in that moment - until she pulled away and all but slapped him in the face.

Damon was confused, he thought Elena had seen him – the true him; she was the one person who understood him and befriended him despite his flaws. He regretted pushing her into claiming to feel things for him which clearly wasn't there. Damon pounded his fist against the tabletop - He was so sure she felt the same way.

Was this what it felt like to be staked in the heart? This constant aching – Damon wondered whether a stake to the heart was better than feeling like this. At least the pain would be quick, not on-going and constant like it was now.

Fight or flight? Should Damon fight for Elena, or leave; taking the easy way out. The only reason Damon stayed in this godforsaken town after he realised Katherine had betrayed him was for Elena. The way she had comforted him the night in the woods gave Damon a new sense of hope, though he didn't let this show. And after a kiss like that, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for Elena behind the arrogance and self-worship.

Damon slammed his glass on the counter, choosing the easy way out as he decided to leave. If Elena wanted him she was free to find him – it was the 21st century after all, no longer was it the men who had to do all the work... But...something was nagging at him, pulling him back towards staying. He realised he couldn't leave until he had seen Elena one last time, even if she didn't want to see him, he would see her. Suddenly he knew what he had to do; he would fight for her – fight for them both if Elena wasn't willing to.

It took Damon a little bit longer to get to Elena's house, the alcohol slowly wearing off; faster than it did for humans. He got there just in time to see Stefan fling himself from Elena's window, clumsily landing to the ground. Damon took cover behind a tree, watching as he saw Elena's head stick out the window, sadness in her eyes. He's eyes stung as he watched her, feeling her pain; wanting nothing more than to hold her. Stefan had run off, where to, he didn't know. He looked back up to Elena as he watched her throw something out the window. A small silver object soared in the sky before landing not too far away from Damon. It was her necklace – Realisation hit him and he immediately knew what had happened.

For what seemed like ages Damon just sat below the tree, tracing his finger against the engraving on the locket. He had heard her quiet sobs coming from within, and as much as it pained him he stayed outside, he knew she would want to be alone tonight.

...

It had gone quiet – Damon had guessed Elena had finally gone sleep. In an instant he was outside her window, crouched on the tiny ledge outside. The curtains were open, allowing Damon to peek through. There she was, sleeping rather uncomfortably on the floor; her head tilted oddly back against her bed, her mouth slightly open. Damon smiled - even looking like that, she looked amazing.

Damon quietly lifted the window open before climbing inside. For a while he just stood there, arms crossed, just watching the rise and fall of her chest. Slowly he made his way across the room and with the most delicate touch caressed a finger against her warm skin, just as he did the first time he had visited her.

He watched her for a moment before a little something grabbed his attention – Elena's diary - the page still open for all to see. There, in the centre of the page read: **_Delena,_** in big bold writing. He smiled to himself as he traced over the writing, feeling the deep imprint the pen had made. He noticed the other side had writing and flipped over the page. What he read shocked him – It was like the imaginary stake in heart was pulled out and he could finally breathe again. There, underlined, were the words: _I love him. _And these words weren't directed to his weakling of a brother – but to him.

Damon looked lovingly over to Elena. As much as he was hurt by her words earlier, these were all washed away by those three words.

**_'I love him. I just have to tell him that, I just hope he can forgive me...'_**

Still clutching onto Elena's necklace, Damon reached for the pen lying next to Elena and wrote three words underneath her diary entry:

**'_I Forgive You'  
_**

Careful not to wake her, Damon reattached the necklace to Elena's delicate neck, feeling her steady pulse beating underneath his fingers. Next, he curled his arm around Elena's back, using the other to scoop her up as he gently placed her on the bed. With the smile not leaving his lips, Damon placed her diary next to her, moving a stray hair from her face as he examined her peaceful features. He bent down, kissing her ever so softly before letting his lips linger for a second on her cheek. Elena sighed, smiling in her sleep as she turned around, now hugging her diary.

Pulling himself away from the sleeping angel that was Elena Gilbert, Damon moved to the window, took one last look at Elena and left.


	6. Wake

**Wake**

_Thanks for all the great responses, I love each and every one of you guys who've read/reviewed/subscribed to my fanfics! This chapter name is from the first song on the album 'Minutes to Midnight' (Linkin Park of course) it's just such a strong song and goes perfectly with Elena's emotions, first it's slow as she wakes up then gets more intense when she sees Damon's message... _

_Hope you like it, enjoy x_

_

* * *

  
_

Elena lazily turned around, feeling something hard on her stomach. She opened her eyes, realising she was now on her bed. She wondered how she got there, the last thing she remembered was writing in her diary on the floor. Elena pulled her diary out from under her; she figured she may as well write in it before she began her day. She had a feeling today would be worse than yesterday; she had hurt two people yesterday, a part of her just wanted to stay in her room, afraid she would hurt yet another person.

Elena opened her diary, playing with her pen as she found her page from the day before, smiling at the Delena drawing she had drew, she turned the page again: her attention immediately went to the little note at the bottom.

'_**I Forgive You'**__._

Elena let out a gasp, a single tear dropped onto the page: he had come. Elena collapsed back on her bed, hugging her diary with both arms – '_Maybe today won't be so bad after all.'_

***

With her diary safely locked in the glove compartment of the car, Elena drove to the Salvatore House; of course not before making sure she was perfectly presentable, Elena knew what she must have looked like yesterday, she was a mess, she didn't want to think what Damon must of thought of her when he saw her. She just hoped when he saw her like this, this well groomed her would override his memory of what she looked like the night before.

She pulled into the driveway, already her heart was beating fast, imagining her reunion with Damon; she guessed he would be in the living room, sitting in front of the fire with a drink in his hand as usual...or maybe he had heard her and was already in the bedroom waiting for her. Unconsciously Elena started walking faster, almost jogging to the door. She raised her fisted hand to knock on the door but paused: the door was already open. Elena smiled, Damon was definitely expecting her.

Elena pushed open the door with ease, letting herself in, she was sure they wouldn't mind... – but that was before she ended it with Stefan. Elena suddenly began to feel uneasy, something wasn't right, she gripped her necklace, glad Damon had given it back to her - it was her security blanket. Elena walked into the living room; the whole room was a mess, as if someone had tried and failed to find something. She turned her attention towards the fireplace and was shocked to see Damon being held against his will by two large men, he looked out of it; guessing they had injected him with vervain. Damon groggily looked up and saw Elena, his eyes went wide, he tried to speak but no words came out.

"Damon!" Elena screeched attempting to run to Damon.

One of the men let go of Damon's arm and sped inhumanly towards Elena, in a flash he was in front of her. Catching Elena by surprise she took a step back, he stood just inches from Elena, his hands gripping her arms tightly, looking intensely into her eyes.

"You did NOT see anything. Damon was NOT here. We were NOT here. _Do_ you understand?" The man said in an authoritative tone.

Elena saw the man's pupils shift size, realising he was trying to compel her.

"I understand." Elena said acting as if she was in a trance. Now she was really glad she still had her necklace, she didn't want to think what could have happened if she didn't. The man sped back to Damon who was now unconscious. From the corner of her eyes she could see the other man looking at her.

"What should we do with her?"

"Nothing." The other man said, "John only wanted this one. Besides, she won't remember anything." Elena focused on nothing, just staring to the front, hoping the vampire didn't realise she wasn't under compulsion.

"Fine. You're the vampire." The man replied dejectedly.

Before they left, the vampire had 'compelled' her forget everything that had just happened, ordering her to stay in the house for thirty minutes before going back home. Elena simply nodded. It was killing her acting so calm when the man she loved was being taken away. The only thing which kept her going was the mention of a name, a name she knew very well – John – her uncle.

Elena exhaled a sigh of both relief and anguish. Hot tears fell down her cheek, who could she go to? Stefan? _Would he even help? _Without thinking Elena took out her phone already dialling his number, impatiently waiting for the rings to turn into a 'hello' – it didn't. Elena left a frantic and desperate message, pleading Stefan to call her back as soon as possible, she hung up, throwing her phone onto the couch in frustration.

***

Elena restlessly paced the room, almost begging her phone to ring. _Where the hell was Stefan! _As if answering her silent calls Stefan came staggering in, completely off his face.

"Eees you," Stefan grumbled, a mixture of anger and hurt in his voice, barely able to put one foot in front of the other.

"Stefan," Elena called, running up to him, "Damon's in trouble. Some guys came and they took him!"

"Shhhh! Don talk so loud," he complained, his forehead creased, trying to focus on Elena's face.

Elena had had enough; she dragged Stefan to the couch and pushed him down with surprising ease, then went to the kitchen and got a glass of water for him. She knew blood would be more effective in getting him sober but she wasn't in the mood to run outside and catch a squirrel for him, and she definitely wasn't going to feed him her blood, not after what happened last time. Stefan had just got his thirst under control, converting back to animals.

She ran back into the living room to find Stefan asleep. She screamed in annoyance, feeling totally useless she threw the glass at the wall – even that didn't wake up Stefan, he was out cold. Elena got out her phone, she was desperate, calling the one person who could actually help – she hoped.

* * *

_I know you all must be pissed at me for not just letting Elena find Damon in one piece and just make out – happily ever after – the end. But this way Stefan gets to see Elena's determination to get Damon and realise she really, really loves him. Is it just me or does drunken Stefan seem really fun! (before he collapsed that is! :D) _

_What did you think of this chapter, I hope you don't hate me now by taking Damon away..but he'll be back I promise, just keep reading!  
_

_Now that I'm adding all this I have no clue how many chapters this story will be. From a simple one-shot this story sure has evolved!_

_Don't forget to review_

_- Kara_


	7. One Last Time

**One Last Time**

Hello! I love each and every one of you guys for reading and reviewing, those reviews mean a lot, every time I get a notification from my email I get happy! Haha! I thought I'd quickly give this one an update, I'll be focusing solely on this fic, while the others take a back seat for a bit. The next update might not be for another week, got deadlines coming up... Sorry :S

_Hope you like, Enjoy x_

_

* * *

_

The front door to the Salvatore boarding house opened and in walked Damon, he took off his black leather jacket in one swift move before placing it lovingly on the couch. He had just come back from Elena's house, he wanted so badly to stay with her that night, and maybe every other night after that, just lying in her bed with Elena close to him – she was all he ever needed. He imagined it all in his head, how he would slowly pull back the covers, sliding into her bed, into his rightful place next to Elena, as she unconsciously snuggles next to him, as if saying, 'don't let me go'.

Damon sighed; he sat down on the couch, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes, the memories of what was written in Elena's diary still fresh in his mind. He smiled. How many times he had smiled today he didn't know, this was totally out of character, even Damon knew it – so sue him – he was happy for once in his life. For once everything was going according to plan.

Elena would wake up and find the diary clutched in her hands, she'll be confused for just a moment before opening her diary and seeing his message. He imagined how those 3 words: _I forgive you_, would put the smile back on her face, he wanted nothing more than just to see her happy again, she deserved it, after hearing her cry the night before he never wanted see or hear her upset again – he wouldn't let it.

Damon's senses suddenly became alert; it suddenly went from quiet to eerily quiet. Placing his glass of O-negative on the table he lifted himself of the couch, turning the corner and standing on the foot of the stairs.

"Stefan!" Damon called – No reply

He went back to the couch, he was becoming paranoid. Damon went back to his previous position, leaning his head back against the couch, he reached for the glass he had put down just seconds earlier but simply grasped at air. With his arm still outstretched, Damon lifted his head to find the glass had gone.

"Thanks for the drink." He heard a voice call from behind him.

Damon was up from the couch in a split second, the man standing some way away. "And you are?" Damon asked coolly. Wondering just who the intruder was and what he wanted, he was certain he wasn't from the tomb.

The man didn't answer. He took another sip of the blood, setting it down before attacking Damon.

He came out of nowhere, spearing Damon into the wooden table which broke into pieces. He was old, having maybe fifty years on him. Damon quickly spun, he had enough fights with angry, drunk vampires to know he couldn't get cornered by him; especially with the strength advantage and the fact that this vampire was sober. As soon as Damon hit the table, not missing a beat Damon flipped the man on his back, throwing continuous punches, the man's face was bleeding, his nose bent in an unnatural way, lip cut deep. Damon grabbed a sharp piece of the broken table, raising it up to stake the motherfucker.

Before he could however, the man pushed Damon forcefully, sending him flying into a bookcase on the other end of the room, unscratched Damon got up. The man flipped back onto his feet, glaring at Damon, waiting for Damon to make a move.

"Come on then!" Damon shouted, mirroring the man's every move.

The man sprinted towards him, Damon was expecting this, waiting till the last minute to side-step, spinning around as he kicked the man in the back, he hurtled into the wall behind him, leaving an indent in the bricks. Damon picked up the stake again; the man was out cold. Saving no time for any witty remarks or clever monologues Damon focused his aim on the man's chest, imagining his heart underneath, he swiftly raised the stake and froze...

A vervain filled dart was now buried in his chest, it took a moment for him to comprehend what had happened, but then he felt it; the agony as the lethal liquid mixed with his own blood, burning through his whole body. Damon turned to see a human, standing in the doorway with a tranquiliser gun in his hands: Damon had been outsmarted - by a human.

"Oh shiiii -", Damon began, as he fell to the ground.

...

Damon was numb and disorientated, still on the floor, he looked up and saw one of the men; the vampire, rummaging through the living room, carelessly knocking everything in his reach, he guessed the other man, the human, was in his room, violating his possessions, obviously looking for something.

He hated feeling so helpless; willing himself to fight against the burning sensation of the vervain, it was slowly wearing off. Staying on the floor till he regained his full energy, Damon started thinking of a plan - He started off with the plan to kill them both - now to plan for the plan. He knew one of the men was human, killing him was easy enough, snapping his neck would be no problem. Now for the vampire, he was older than Damon, a great disadvantage, but Damon had the home advantage...which wasn't really an advantage, just a mental advantage. Knowing he was so close to killing him the first time helped, and this time he would catch him unawares.

Damon was feeling strong enough to put his plan into motion, but stopped as the man started dialling a number into his keypad; it rang for a second before connecting:

"It's not here," the vampire's deep voice said in frustration.

"Just bring him, he knows where it is." As the man on the other end disconnected.

Damon's eyes widened in recognition, he knew that voice, it was none other than John Gilbert – that bastard!

_So that's what they're after_, _the mysterious little invention of Jonathan Gilbert's_. Damon thought. Damon knew exactly where the invention was, and was glad he hadn't kept it in the house. All Damon knew was he wasn't going to be here long; he would find Johnny boy and rip his heart out, ring or no ring he was going to die tonight.

While the vampire had his back away from Damon, he made his move, sprinting up behind him, stake and all, the man turned fast, forcefully stopping Damon in his tracks, grabbing the stake from his hands.

"I'm older, which means my senses are better than yours boy." The man said harshly.

From the corner of his eyes, Damon could see the human with his tranquiliser gun, aiming at Damon. He waited for the right moment; the moment he saw his index finger apply pressure to the trigger - Damon kicked the vampire's leg, causing him to lose his balance, as he howled in pain Damon spun him into the path of the vervain dart, hitting him in the back; with his grimaced face now expressionless the man fell face first to the ground.

"Looks like your senses aren't as they once were old man". Damon said harshly before setting his sights on the human.

"Rufus! Rufus!" The human screamed, his hand shaking like crazy.

"Rufus? Are you serious? Damon said, his eyes changing colour, the veins around his eyes becoming more pronounced, he looked into the man's eyes, enjoying the smell of his fear.

"And what's your name? Doofus?" Damon smiled menacingly, his fangs on full display.

"No, it's –" The man began...

"It doesn't matter what your fucking name is. Does it look like I give a shit?"

Damon sped behind the human, he was shaking in fear – Damon actually wondered whether he had wet himself. "You're going to die slowly and painfully"he whispered ruthlessly.

With the man's head turned to the side, his vein throbbing invitingly, Damon dug in, his sharp fangs piercing his skin, the rich crimson blood flowing. It only took Damon a second to realise his mistake - he sputtered, coughing back the blood, but it was too late. He had already ingested vervain...

**The man stood over Damon's body, aimed his gun and emptied the rounds of vervain into Damon, making sure he avoided his heart, his orders were to take him alive.**

"What was that about me dying?" Damon heard the man say. Damon's eyes flickered; as yet again, he fell into darkness.

...

Damon felt the warmth of the fire, was it a dream? Did he really get beat by a human...twice? As if answering his questions he felt all his weight being supported by someone's shoulder, his feet barely touched the floor.

Even in his drugged state Damon heard the front door open and close. Was it John? Come to interrogate him. He looked up groggily and to his horror it was Elena, her smile dropped as soon as she saw him.

_Run Elena! _Damon tried shouting, he's voice was lost, his air pipe constricted from the effects of the vervain. "Damon!" He heard Elena scream, Damon watched in horror as the vampire ran up to Elena, his view was blocked, he couldn't see what he was doing – _did he kill her? Oh god did he kill her?_

The man turned away and saw Elena looking straight ahead as if under compulsion; he looked at her neck, exhaling painfully in relief as he saw the chain of the necklace securely attached. His eyes felt heavy, the last person he saw was Elena. If he died now at least he got to see her one last time. At least she knew he forgave her.

* * *

_Did you like it? I felt Damon had to put up a fight, he's Damon for God's sake! As I was writing this Damon actually won the fight, so I had to alter it a bit. _

_This chapter had loads and loads of swear words in it, but I took most of them out since I didn't know how you'd all react to them._

_It pained me to write the whole 'everything was going according to plan' bit knowing full well what happens later. I hate it!_

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Was the fight scene okay?**

_- Kara_


	8. Rescue Me

**Chapter 8 – Rescue Me**

_Exams are over! Thank God! Gonna start updating my stories now, starting with this one, gonna try updating this every two days but no promises. Anyway, I realised after putting a bunch of other user's stories on alert (which are all really great btw) that they all started merging together and I forgot what happened in the previous chapters. So because it's been so long here's a little summary of what's happened so far in my little fanfic..._

_

* * *

_

**Recap: **Elena can't stop thinking of Damon after he came up with the name "Delena". Throughout the next day she wants nothing but to see him again. When she does see him she gives in and kisses him, but when Damon says something Elena thinks his feelings are fake and he's just playing her. Hurt, Elena inadvertently crushes his feelings, she realises her mistake straight away when she sees Damon's reaction, but it's too late: Damon's already gone.

Next chapter Elena's in her room, crying. Stefan comes and she dumps him. She pours her heart into her diary and falls asleep, leaving her diary open. Damon comes later that night, reads it and writes "I forgive you" in the diary, which Elena finds the next day.

Elena goes to the boarding house the next day, expecting to kiss and make up with Damon, but when she gets there she sees Damon being kidnapped, the man tries to compel her to forget but he doesn't realise she's wearing the necklace. She finds out the kidnappers are working with John Gilbert, and he wants something. Stefan's gets there later after they've left and he's completely drunk (remember he's just been dumped), he falls asleep on the couch and Elena gets her phone out to call the one person she hopes can help her.

_I hope that refreshed your memory. If you're still thinking 'wtf' reread the previous chapters. I really hope you like this chapter it's been weeks since my last update and I'm a bit rusty :S _

_ Enjoy! x_

* * *

_Elena ran back into the living room to find Stefan asleep. She screamed in frustration, throwing the glass of water at the wall – even that didn't wake up Stefan, he was out cold. Elena got out her phone, she was desperate, calling the one person who could actually help – she hoped..._

Elena bit her lower lip as she anxiously waited for the call to connect; she paced the room, one hand scrunched at her hair as she planned how to convince Alaric to help.

"Hello?" Alaric answered questioningly.

Elena's mind went blank; she took a deep breath, bringing her other hand down from her hair as she replied, "Um, Hi, Mr. Saltzman. It's Elena", she said down the phone, feeling slightly awkward.

"Elena?" Alaric answered back, surprise in his voice, "What's wrong?"

"I need your help," Elena finally said. "It's Damon, he's been kidnapped."

"Really?" Alaric smiled, not hiding his amusement.

"I need your help, I know you hate him but please, I wouldn't call if this wasn't an emergency."

"Hate's an understatement, and no offence Elena, but this is a blessing in disguise, you and Stefan are better off without him," Alaric began, "He probably killed the wrong person and now they're after revenge. I say let them have him, let him pay for his crimes."

Elena didn't want to take no for an answer, _"Please_, John took him, I don't know where, I don't know why, but they were after something."

There was a pause, an agonisingly long pause. "John took him?" Alaric repeated.

Elena nodded, she hoped once he knew John was involved he might help; After all, John the man who had sent Damon to turn his wife, Elena's birth mother.

"Yeah, he sent these guys, one of them a vampire, they tried compelling me to forget but I had my necklace..." Elena sighed and got to the point, "Look, Mr. Saltzman, I don't know who else to call."

"Where are you?" Alaric finally answered.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm at the boarding house."

"Ok, I'll be right over."

...

As soon as Alaric heard Damon was taken her was glad, it felt like there was some justice in this seemingly unjust world; karma – what goes around comes around. He was bemused at how Elena expected him to help the man who took his wife away. Yes, he knew Isobel wanted it, but he needed someone to blame, someone to focus all his rage on to, he knew if he kept it all bottled up he would go crazy, so he clung desperately to the hope of one day coming face to face with her killer – Damon. But this was before finding out John's part to play in all this. A jolt of anger ran through him at the mention of his name, his grip tightened on the phone, his teeth clenched. John was the man who sent Damon to turn his wife; he was to just as much to blame too, maybe even more...

"_John took him"_

As much as he wanted to leave Damon to rot, he knew he meant something to Elena, it was obvious from the hurt in her voice, maybe even more so than when Stefan was kidnapped. What was it with the Salvatore brothers, even as vampires they get themselves in shit like this? Yes, Alaric would help Elena save Damon, but not to save that low-life scum, he was after John. He wanted to kill him, make him feel the pain he had felt, torture him until he begged for death. Alaric was not an aggressive man, far from it; but when the time called for it, he was as ruthless as a certain vampire he vowed to kill years ago.

A few months ago, Alaric would have jumped at the chance of watching Damon die, hell, he would gladly be the one to kill him, but now they had a common enemy, _'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'_. Alaric held on to this saying, this being the only thing that allowed him to contemplate what he would say next.

"Ok, I'll be right over." Alaric said down the phone. Pocketing his mobile, Alaric grabbed his jacket and his ready packed bag full of weapons. He slung it over his shoulder and left to save the man he despised, and to kill the man he despised even more.

...

"Who was that?"

Elena flipped her phone shut and turned to Stefan, he was finally awake, though still a bit woozy from his binge drinking.

"It was Alaric, we need all the help we need to get Damon back."

Stefan stood up unsteadily from the couch, soon finding his balance. "Do you know what John wanted exactly?"

"All I know is whatever they wanted, they wanted it badly, and knowing Damon he won't give it without a fight, meaning we don't have a lot of time."

Elena balled her hands into fists, one part of her felt like crying and the other felt like punching something, like screaming at the top of her lungs. "Where the hell is he!" Elena shouted in frustration. She was tempted to leave, to go out and find him herself, but the rationale side of her knew it was stupid.

"Don't worry Elena," Stefan said, he moved towards her to comfort her but stopped before he could, as much as it pained him he had to give her space.

Elena noticed the awkwardness of the situation; it had been only last night she had broke up with him. She took a step back and stood there, they were both in a prolonged silence, as if time had ceased to exist and they were just there, she hoped Alaric would get there soon. Feeling the need to do anything Elena flipped open her phone and called Jeremy.

"Hey, Jerr", Elena said, trying my best to sound cheerful. "Tell Jenna I'll be staying with Stefan tonight". She cringed as she heard herself mention Stefan, cursing at herself for not saying she was staying at Bonnie's instead.

"Will do." Jeremy replied offhandedly, she could hear the sound of the Playstation in the background, it took him a while to continue, she heard him mutter '_die, die, die'_ , and hoped this was directed at the game. Jeremy paused the game and resumed the conversation. "Oh yeah, lucky for you Elena. You'll be away from Jenna's constant complaining."

"Complaining?" Elena asked, glad at how this mundane conversation calmed her.

"Yeah, it's uncle John, you know their history, they keep arguing about dad's old office."

"Really?" Elena replied. Stefan knew what Elena was thinking, he was already planning what their next move should be.

Elena said goodbye to Jeremy, telling him to say hi to Jenna for her before she hung up, she then turned to Stefan, knowing he had heard the entire conversation.

"I guess we know where to start looking."

Elena knew Stefan would do anything to get his brother back, just like Damon had done the night he was taken by Frederick. It seemed these were the only times the brothers actually showed their care for each other. Elena knew they would do anything for each other, even loved one another, both were too stubborn to admit it and put the past in the past. Now Elena had made it even worse by choosing Damon over Stefan. As bad as it sounded, Elena had no time to sympathise with Stefan; all she could focus on was Damon and getting him back to her. Lucky for them, Elena knew the layout of the building by heart.

Stefan's face was devoid of any emotion as usual, he's eyebrows were in a deep crease as he robotically nodded his head. He took another sip of his drink before he placed it on the counter, walking over to another cabinet and pulling out a paper and pen.

Elena flipped the paper around and started drawing a rough map of the building, drawing a big 'X' where the basement was, she was sure Damon would be held there. After she finished the building she drew the main streets leading up to it, before turning to Stefan.

"He'll most likely be kept here, there's only one way in and out, so you're gonna have to kill your way through." Elena was surprised at how easily she condemned whoever was in the building to death, her morals clouded by the prospect of living without the one person she couldn't lose, she rationalised her reasoning to the fact that if they were inside they were most likely killers. "Best place to get in is through the back entrance, it leads straight to the basement." Elena said, pointing at her map.

"Good plan." Alaric said from across the room, he dropped his bag on the floor and made his way towards the pair. "Stefan. Elena", he acknowledged. He studied the drawing the drawing for a moment. "We should leave later, wait for the town square to empty out before attempting this."

Stefan nodded in agreement, his eyebrows furrowed as if in deep thought. He turned to Elena, "You wait here for us to get back, or better yet, go home, you'll be safer." Stefan said calmly.

Elena glared at Stefan, "Unless you think John will happily invite you in, you need me!" Elena argued, angry at Stefan for trying to dismiss her so easily. Alaric looked to Stefan, his eyebrows raised as if saying she had a point.

"Fine. But you invite me in and leave straight after."

Elena was determined to help in any way possible, she hated feeling so helpless. The only use she had was inviting them inside, after that her job was done. Elena sighed; all that mattered was getting Damon back, and as much as she hated it, she would leave Damon's fate with Stefan and Alaric.

"Fine," Elena finally replied.

...

It was cloudless night. The town centre was empty, the wind passed noiselessly through the seemingly dead town. There was not a trace of any life except for the three beings walking determinedly towards an old office building. The lights to the building were off, the windows stained with dust and grime; barely visible was the gold etchings on the glass door declaring the building to belong to a Dr. Grayson Gilbert Md. Elena hadn't seen the building this close since her parents death, always taking alternate routes to avoid the memories of visiting her father at work. Yet here she was, leading the vampire and the vampire hunter towards her father's old office building; towards danger, but at the same time, towards her love.

**A dark figure lurked in the shadows, watching the three intensely. Waiting for the right moment to let their presence be known.**

Without warning, Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and spun her; he was so close to her, his finger against her lips, to silence her. His eyes were fixed onto hers. "Someone's here."

Elena froze, Alaric's grip on his stake tightened as he looked around, expecting company, and company they did get. At the increase of tension in the atmosphere, the identity of the figure was made known; it stepped out from the shadows and in an instant was now standing beside Stefan.

Stefan let his grip of Elena loosen and drop, as the new addition to the group looked back and forth between Alaric, Stefan and Elena, finally fixing its gaze upon Elena. "I was wondering when you'd turn up," Anna said, her voice cold and detached.

"What're you doing here Anna?" Elena whispered, unsure as to whether the vampires inside could hear her.

"To kill your uncle," Anna said, her eyes set in determination. Elena looked at Anna quizzically and she added, "That bastard killed my mother."

"I'm sorry." Elena said, unsure of another way to respond. Elena truly did feel sorry for Anna, after more than a century of trying to free her and finally succeeding, it was pulled away. "How do you know it was him?"

"I put two and two together; John wanted the device, thought my mother had it, and when he found out she gave it to Damon, he killed her." Elena could tell she was fighting to keep her emotions in control, another reason why vampirism was so tempting to many; emotions become meaningless, you can shut it all out.

"What does this device do?" Stefan said, finally speaking up. Anna changed her gaze from Elena to Stefan, not hiding her irritation and impatience.

"I don't know," she sighed, "Mother only stole it because she thought it was the compass, but it wasn't. And it must be something powerful if they went to all the trouble to get Damon."

Elena's interest immediately peaked at the mention of his name. "You saw him?"

Anna raised an eyebrow, obviously picking up on the hint of emotion on her voice. "Yeah. I've been here all day waiting for John to leave, I don't have the pleasure of an invitation you see. Lucky for him he hasn't left, but I did see them sneak Damon into the building." Anna saw Elena open her mouth to speak but interrupted, growing impatient from her endless questions. "And since you're here, you think you can speed this up and invite me in?"

Elena sighed and nodded, she watched Anna walk past her towards the door and followed suit. She wished she had some sort of weapon on her, a stake, a dagger- anything to defend herself. Instead she had a key, what use would that be? The worst she could do was poke someone in the eye. Regardless of this, Elena gripped the key with all her might, feeling it dig deep into her skin, the sensation almost soothing her, calming her, though at the same time keeping her alert.

Looking from side to side, Elena crossed the road, her eyes fixed upon the quaint little building in front of her. She tread lightly on the ground as to not alert the vampires, trying to breathe in short breaths, keeping her heartbeat in check. She knew if the vampires inside were paying attention they'd hear her, smell her; she just hoped they were preoccupied with other matters.

The back entrance to the building was a stark contrast to the front; the door was worn, the peeling paint of the door adding to the aged look of the building. It looked as if one small push would cause the door to disintegrate, the surrounding was just as bad, the small alleyway littered with pieces of scrap, it looked as if it had been neglected for years.

Elena's hand was shaking as she attempted to unlock the door. She swore under her breath as for the umpteenth time she missed the lock, Stefan placed his hand over hers, stabling her aim, enabling her to open the door. With a soft click, the door opened, creaking in the process. Taking a deep inhale of breath, Elena cautiously entered the building, walking into the dark unknown.

It looked empty, not a sign of any presence, vampire or otherwise. Elena spun on her heels to face Stefan, Anna and Alaric, her mouth open to give the all important invite. Out of nowhere she was violently jerked back, a large hand clasped around her mouth. Elena's eyes widened as she tried to scream, kicking wildly as she was dragged inside. She desperately tried to loosen his grip over her mouth, moving her head from side to side, if she could just say those two words ('_come in'_), but no sound came out, instead just an indistinct mumbling sound as she was dragged further and further away. She could hear the screams of the others as they stood helplessly at the threshold of the building.

Alaric watched in horror as Elena was dragged inside, without thinking, he pushed past a frozen Stefan and a shocked Anna, rushing in after Elena, his weapon raised and alert. "Elena!" he shouted, all he could think of was the safety of Elena, screw his own safety. Beside his best intentions his actions were futile, he barely made it five steps before he was forced back against the wall with inhuman force. Alaric was fuming, his breathing wild and frantic, it took him a moment but he soon realised what was happening, he was now staring into eyes he knew very well, the warm, kind eyes he once loved was replaced by a cold, emotionless stare.

"Isobel", he breathed, feeling her grip tightening around his neck.

"Rick, you shouldn't have come," Isobel said. She looked almost remorseful, a hint of real pain in her eyes.

Unexpectedly, she kissed him delicately on the lips, she closed her eyes to let herself feel an emotion she thought she would never have the pleasure to feel again. Rick didn't reciprocate the kiss; he simply let her kiss him, keeping still against the wall. His wife had died the night she disappeared, he knew that now.

Isobel ended the kiss and looked at Rick, studying his matured features, a part of her almost wished she had turned Alaric, but she knew she could never do that. As quick as it had come, Isobel let the feelings of love wash away as she increased the pressure on his neck, she felt Alaric squirm from her grip as she felt the life leave him and without a second thought Isobel ended his life; a deafening crack shook through the room as Alaric slumped motionlessly against Isobel, his neck snapped effortlessly. Isobel held him for a while, before sensing a presence and letting him fall to the ground.

"Isobel, I didn't think you had it in you." A familiar voice said from the hallway. Katherine turned to the open door to face the uninvited vampires. "Stefan. Annabelle. Do come in. Oh, my mistake _you can't_." She laughed melodically with a hint of malice, a cruel smile playing on her lips. "Don't even dare to try another rescue or your precious Elena dies."

Katherine's features uncharacteristically became softer as she turned to Anna, her voice almost sympathetic, "Annabelle, I am sorry for Pearl, know that John will pay for his actions."

Anna looked at Katherine blankly, "I'd rather be the one to make him pay," she replied coldly.

"All in good time," Katherine replied. She gave a short curtsy to the pair before she retreated back into the basement. Isobel followed. Leaving the body of Alaric Saltzman to lay forgotten on the floor; his eyes vacantly open, crumpled on the ground. All Stefan and Anna could do was stop and stare at the scene before them, helplessly trapped behind the open door.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have a question which I hope someone can answer for me: Is it a legal requirement to have a disclaimer for a fanfic? (I'm new to fan-fic-land you see) I assume you don't since it's pretty obvious you don't own the characters, but loads of people include them...so what do you do? _

**_Want some good karma? Leave a review ;)_**

PS. there's a web series on Youtube called "**I Heart Vampires"** and it's pretty good...check it out if you have time... :)


	9. We Meet Again

**CHAPTER 9 – We Meet Again**

**Recap: **Elena can't stop thinking of Damon after he came up with the name "Delena". Throughout the next day she wants nothing but to see him again. When she does see him she gives in and kisses him, but when Damon says something Elena thinks his feelings are fake and he's just playing her. Hurt, Elena inadvertently crushes his feelings, she realises her mistake straight away when she sees Damon's reaction, but it's too late: Damon's already gone.

Next chapter Elena's in her room crying. Stefan comes and she dumps him. She pours her heart into her diary and falls asleep, leaving her diary open. Damon comes later that night, reads it and writes "I forgive you" in the diary, which Elena finds the next day.

Elena goes to the boarding house the next day, expecting to kiss and make up with Damon, but when she gets there she sees Damon being kidnapped, the man tries to compel her to forget but he doesn't realise she's wearing the necklace. She finds out the kidnappers are working with John Gilbert, and he wants something.

Stefan, Alaric and Elena go to Grayson's (Elena's dad) office to save Damon. On the way they meet Anna who tells them John killed her mum and she's after revenge. The plan doesn't go well though, Elena's unable to invite them in, instead she's dragged inside, Alaric runs after her and gets his neck snapped by none other than Isobel. Katherine walks in and has words with Stefan and Anna then goes back downstairs where Damon and now Elena are being held.

_Sorry it took so long updating, as you can see the chapters are getting longer and longer (This one's over 4000 words!) Hope you like it. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Stefan and Ana were frozen at the threshold of the building, what had just happened? They had expected the rescue to go smoothly; a simple go, grab Damon and leave scenario. Instead they had just added to the number of people they needed to save.

Stefan was still in shock, the look of Elena's horror filled face as she was dragged away was still playing in his mind. A scream erupted from within the confines of the building; Stefan knew who the scream belonged to immediately. It was a prolonged scream, a scream-at-the-top-of-your-lungs scream which was suddenly cut short. Stefan didn't want to think about what this could mean. He felt numb, frozen. He simply stared at the dead body of Alaric, hoping he would awaken soon.

"Great! What do we do now?" Anna said, she waited for an answer but no response came.

Anna shook Stefan's arm gently, trying to snap him out of his catatonic state, "Stefan?"

Stefan left his trance and looked down at her, he instantly sped away into the night, Ana followed.

He was in front of the Salvatore mansion. He was standing rigidly in front of the large fountain outside the building. He waited the millisecond for Anna to arrive and turned in her direction, his face contorted in a pained expression, more so than usual.

"We have to get in another way," Stefan said. "...Jeremy."

Anna shook her head repeatedly, "No, I don't want him involved. As much as I want revenge for my mother I won't put him at risk. I'm sure Elena would say the same."

Stefan was obviously conflicted, he knew Anna had a point, if anything happened to Jeremy, Elena would never forgive him, and even though they had broken up, Stefan still wanted a connection with Elena, still wanted to be friends. "It's the only way." Stefan stated.

Anna sighed in defeat, she knew if anything happened to Elena Jeremy would never forgive himself, especially if he knew he could have done something to help. "Fine. Let's go." Anna responded dejectedly.

...

It took them less than a minute to reach Elena's house. The light in the living room was on, the distinct sound of a game show being watched on the television; Stefan guessed it was Jenna as a laughed sleepily at the TV. The soft, muffled sound of music being played caught Anna's ear, it was a song she knew well, their song. Anna knew Jeremy always kept his window open for her, and Elena the same for Stefan, or was it Damon now? Anna mused.

"I'll go, you wait here." Anna told Stefan, without waiting for an answer she went down into a crouch, using her feet to propel herself into the air, she swiftly entered Jeremy's room, landing gracefully on her feet.

Anna watched Jeremy for a moment, lying in bed with his iPod by his side; his eyes were closed, listening to the soothing beat of the music. Ana walked up to him and knelt by his side, a smile immediately came across Jeremy's face as if he could sense her, even with his eyes closed.

"Hey Anna," Jeremy said, he took off his headphones and found her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "How're you?" He asked, obviously still worried from when she suddenly left earlier that day after telling him her mother had been murdered.

Anna looked down at her hands intertwined with Jeremy's, feeling comfort in his touch. "I'm dealing with it," Anna answered, "And that's not why I came. It's Elena... she's been kidnapped, and we need your help."

"Wait, we?"

"Stefan and me. Damon was taken too."

"How? " Jeremy asked, sitting up. "Isn't Damon a really strong vampire?"

"John took them, and he's working with vampires, old vampires; meaning they're stronger than Damon. Listen if you don't want to –"

"Of course I want to", Jeremy interjected suddenly, sounding harsher than he meant to, this was his sister she was talking about.

Anna sighed, deep inside she wished Jeremy would refuse. "It'll be dangerous Jeremy."

"I know," Jeremy said. He got up and pulled on a t-shirt, ready to leave.

"Wait." Anna said, she bit her wrist and held it out to Jeremy. "If anything happens, I need to know I won't lose you. I can't lose you Jeremy."

Jeremy looked at Anna for a moment before bringing his lips to Anna's wrist, he tentatively drank from her, at first only wanting to drink a bit, but this soon turned intense, greater than the night in the kitchen. Jeremy wrapped his mouth tighter against her wrist enjoying this closeness, hungrily ingesting more; the taste was intoxicating, he could feel it through his veins, and what made it even more intoxicating was the knowledge that it was her blood. Anna slightly tugged her arm away from Jeremy, and he took this as his cue to finish off, he licked her now healing wound and wiped his mouth with his arm. He looked up to Anna, her expression the same as his; amazement.

"Where is she?" Jeremy asked, suddenly feeling alert, Jeremy wondered whether this was the effect of the blood or his own adrenaline? Whatever it was, he welcomed it.

"Your dad's old office building," Anna replied.

Jeremy nodded in understanding and locked his door, hoping Jenna wouldn't be checking up on him anytime soon. He slipped on a jacket and turned to Anna. "Let's go."

He made his way to the open window and embraced Ana, holding on to her tight. Anna could smell her blood in him and sighed softly in relief. "Get ready", she whispered in his ear, she lifted him up slightly and leapt out the window, the wind blowing past them as they jumped the two storeys to the ground below.

An anxious Stefan was still waiting as they landed, a single line of mud had formed from where he had been restlessly pacing, the surrounding grass intact. He instantly looked towards the pair at their arrival, eager to get moving.

"I went back to the building while you were upstairs." Stefan said as soon as they landed.

"Is that all you did?" Anna said back.

Stefan looked at Anna with a clueless expression, "I can smell the blood on you Stefan."

Stefan took out two blood bags from his inside jacket pocket, "They're for Damon; I went back to the boarding house and..." Stefan paused, "I just figured he'll need it."

Anna looked at him suspiciously but Stefan carried on. "We can get into the building through the adjoining building. It's abandoned, that way we can go straight into the basement. Before we go you and Anna go to Alaric's house, we'll need more supplies. Meet me in ten minutes."

Anna and Jeremy nodded in unison and left their separate ways. Leaving Jenna blissfully unaware that her niece and nephew were minutes away from (or were already in) danger.

Stefan took a deep breath, he could still taste the blood on his lips, he rationalised his slip up by thinking of Elena, he needed to be strong enough to save Elena, he wouldn't be beaten by_ her_ again. Stefan reasoned he would detox once Elena was safe, but in the mean time would give in to his thirst. He savagely ripped open one of the bags and hungrily consumed it, throwing the empty wrappings in the bushes. He inhaled the night air, marvelling at how he could smell every minute scent in the air, he sped off back towards the building, he was ready for a fight.

...

_(Earlier that day...)_

Damon was hoisted upright, his hands tied over his head, his feet barely touching the floor. His whole body burning, the rope rubbing against his skin, soaked in a liquid he knew very well, the pungent smell of vervain burning his throat, making him crave blood even more. He struggled against his bindings, swearing out loud at the intensity of the pain it caused, but the pain was better than feeling nothing at all, the pain made him feel alert.

Even in his weakened state Damon could sense another presence, a human presence. He looked up groggily and saw the distinguishable blond hair of John Gilbert. He clenched his jaw, a reaction to both the pain and the realisation of who was in the room with him. He had not forgotten what he had promised himself earlier – he will kill John Gilbert - and he _will _be dead by sunrise.

John was tempted to leave the room at the sign of Damon awakening from his forceful sleep, but he had to show his superiority, so instead of leaving he stood his ground. He lifted himself slowly from the chair and watched Damon, his arms crossed. Even though his orders were to call Katherine once he had woken he couldn't resist taunting him; couldn't resist reminding him that the hunter had finally become the hunted, he wanted to remind Damon just how powerless he was.

"Damon, so good of you to join us."

Damon lifted his head up slightly, wincing at how just the small movement caused him pain. "John, good to see you again," he smirked.

John laughed, his arms crossed as he looked at Damon's pathetic excuse of scrounging some control from the situation. "You won't be smiling later. Make this easy for yourself and tell me where the device is."

"Or what? Damon taunted.

Instead of answering, John opened a small drawer, what he took out made Damon's blue eyes widen in shock. John glanced at Damon sideways, smiling as he watched Damon's reaction. He switched on the blowtorch, the whooshing sound paired with the bright blue flames flickering to life made him jump; Damon could feel the heat from across the room, a vampire's worst nightmare other than the sun – fire.

"Where is it?" John asked nicely, his tone of voice and his actions saying two completely different things as he walked menacingly up towards Damon, the blow-torch held threateningly in front of him.

Damon spat at John, his saliva mixed with blood sprayed across John's white shirt and he laughed. "Screw you," Damon said.

"You filthy –" without finishing his sentence John had turned off the blow torch and delivered a punch so forcefully Damon's head was thrown painfully back, his neck cracking at the impact. John drew his fisted hand back to punch again when the door opened; he stopped midway and turned back.

"John, leave." Katherine said without looking at him, her gaze solely fixed on Damon. John hadn't moved and Katherine made herself clearer, "Now." She said, her fangs now exposed, her eyes darkened. She hissed at him and he jumped ever so slightly, regaining his composure almost immediately before leaving the room hurriedly.

"Damon." Katherine sighed cheerfully, her face back to perfection, her curls fixed in faultless little ringlets, her rouge lipstick accentuating her full lips. Damon noticed her eyes straight away, so similar to Elena's yet so different at the same time; the pure hatred seeping out effortlessly from her chocolate brown eyes, a far cry from the innocence and understanding oozing from Elena's.

"Katherine." Damon muttered back, forcing himself to look away from the woman he once loved.

"Don't be like that, Damon," Katherine said as she sauntered up towards him. "Remember how much fun we had," she reminisced, grazing her hands over Damon's chest. She sighed as the memories of her moments with him came flooding back, he looked exactly (if not even hotter) as he once was all those years ago, but something was off and she knew it. This didn't stop Katherine; she loved a challenge, she could make any man fall head over heels for her.

Slowly she undid Damon's shirt, one button at a time, letting her fingers graze the side of his body, she felt him involuntarily shiver at her touch, and she smiled mischievously. "I knew you missed me," Katherine said, she reached the last button and gently pulled the material off his body, admiring his perfect form for a second; no one compared to him, after 145 years Katherine had found none like Damon Salvatore, she caught herself wondering why she even left him in the first place.

"We can have it again Damon," Katherine whispered in his ear, her soft voice so similar to the one he had grown to love. "Me and you, together, with that device we can do anything." Katherine moved her face directly in front of Damon and looked at him lovingly, "Where is it?" she asked softly, as delicately as she could muster.

Damon could see past this rouse but decided to play along, Katherine had played with his emotions all those years ago, it was about time he did the same. "What's in it for me?" he smiled mischievously.

"You. Get. Me." Katherine replied, kissing him between every word.

Katherine thought she had won, typical. Damon would enjoy knocking her down a peg or two; show her that she isn't as irresistible as she thinks she is.

"Hmmm, tempting" Damon said, he could see Katherine lips curve into a smile, "...But I think I'll pass." Damon added, he raised his eyebrows and tilted his head at her, offering a sly smile as he rejected her.

Katherine glared at Damon, she was seething with anger, her chest rising and falling rapidly as for once in her life someone had refused her offer. "You'll regret that." She said between clenched teeth. She turned away, her meticulously curled hair slapping Damon hard in the face as she strode out the room.

...

Damon had been left in the room for hours, simply dangling above the ground. He couldn't feel his arms any more, his body craving blood. He could hear the hushed whispers from upstairs, from what he could hear there were at least ten of them, three human and the rest vampire, he assumed it was john and the idiot human from before but he didn't know the identity of the other. What kept him going was the image of him choking the life out of the human who had defeated him twice; there would not be a third time, that and the feeling of Elena against his lips, knowing she was safe, even though she was probably with Stefan, just this thought gave him peace of mind.

The door to the basement swung open and in walked in John, presumably here to resume with where he left off earlier that day, Damon took a sharp inhale of breath, he was ready. He wouldn't reveal where the device was, if it meant that much to Katherine, he would rather die than give it up.

"Missed me?" John said as he closed the distance between himself and Damon.

Without giving time for Damon to come up with a witty response, John imbedded a stake deep into his abdomen, twisting it for extra effect.

Damon groaned in agony, "I swear, when I get out I'll rip your fucking throat out!"

"So optimistic," John responded, he bent down and picked up the fallen blowtorch from earlier, "Remember this?"

John switched the blowtorch on and brought it closer to Damon's skin, just enough so he could feel the heat, "You know what I want." John warned Damon.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way." Damon laughed through the pain.

Damon felt a searing heat touch his bare chest, he held his breath, determined not to scream. As quick as it had come the fire had receded. He could smell the burnt flesh - _his_ burnt flesh.

"You know I could do this all day. Call it comeuppance for when you tried to kill me. Where's the device? I know Pearl gave it to you before her untimely demise."

Damon managed to look up at John, "You killed her?"

John laughed and nodded, "It was pretty easy actually, she didn't know what hit her. Pathetic really, just like you."

"Pathetic, really. Look at you, suddenly the big man now you've got your vampire friends. After I kill them I'm coming after you."

"Again with the empty threats, who's the one with the blowtorch? Oh yeah, me!" John strengthened his statement with his new friend 'Mr. Blowtorch', for the second time Damon felt his skin sizzle from the intense heat of the flames. It was prolonged, and he couldn't help but scream in agony, but he wouldn't give in.

John stopped his torture for just a second, "Anything you want to tell me?"

Damon sighed in relief as he finally felt cool air touching his severely burnt skin, but this relief was shirt lived, as John began a circling motion with the blow torch, turning every bit of his skin a deep red, his skin blistering and peeling at the heat.

Damon felt the excruciating pain enveloping his entire body, the vervain was hindering his body's attempts at healing, he couldn't block out the pain as much as he wanted to. Anymore and he knew he would die, there was only so much pain a person (even a vampire) could take, and Damon was reaching the end of his pain threshold.

Before John could deliver more torture Katherine appeared and threw John out the room, the blowtorch fell and burnt his hand. Damon couldn't help but laugh, before turning his attention back to Katherine.

"Poor baby," Katherine muttered as she grazed her fingers over Damon once flawless chest, his skin was beginning to heal; it was already a deep shade of pink. Katherine pulled the stake out from Damon's torso and waved it in front of him.

"Come on Damon, don't be like that. Just tell me what I want to hear. Where's the device?"

"Why'd you want it so bad?"

Katherine sighed, "I just do. And I always get what I want Damon, you should know that by now."

"Well not this time. You may as well kill me now; I won't tell you where it is."

"Oh you will," Katherine answered slyly. "I've been watching you for a few weeks, I know what you value more than your own life- that pathetic excuse for a human, Elena Gilbert. So, tell me where it is and I'll let her live. Or, we'll bring her here and treat her the same way we've treated you, I'm sure she won't handle it as well as you have."

"Katherine." A voice came, Damon recognised it as belonging to Isobel. "Bringing Elena into this wasn't part of the plan," she almost begged.

"The plan has changed." Katherine responded and turned to Isobel, "And next time, don't question me."

Isobel bowed her head down and silently left the room, Damon could hear her mutter to John what Katherine had just said, he replied in a worried tone, and it clicked – John was Elena's father. How could someone so sweet come from someone so...not. The question was, would Damon survive long enough to tell Elena this news.

"As I was saying," Katherine began, "I get the device, you get Elena... "- Katherine looked at him wickedly, "Or I get the device _and _you get me. The offer still stands Damon, you were always my favourite..."

"Is that why you left me? Let me believe you were trapped in a tomb. I spent over a century trying to free you, you selfish bitch!"

Katherine slapped Damon hard in the face, "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Katherine eyes were wide in rage, "I did what I had to do to survive!" Her expression softened as she looked up and smiled. "We have company. Looks like our little Elena's _dying_ to join us."

Damon couldn't hear anything, was Katherine bluffing? "You're lying."

"When have I ever lied," Katherine asked innocently, her innocent facade didn't last long as her lips curled into a sneer.

Damon looked down, he was sure Elena was safe, but it wasn't worth gambling with. But then, he heard it, soft whispers coming from the street, corroborating Katherine's words. Elena was speaking in hushed whispers, barely audible, even to vampires. Damon couldn't breathe, his breath caught in his chest, an unusual pain in his heart. He was mentally pleading with Elena to turn back, to run as fast as she can back to the protection of her home.

"I'll tell you, just don't hurt her." Damon said swiftly, his eyes pleading with Katherine.

"And miss all the fun?" Katherine replied menacingly.

Damon heard a struggle upstairs, as a man Damon deduced to be Alaric screamed Elena's name. Damon froze, he felt physically sick, his eyes almost watering. The door flew open and Elena came tumbling down the stairs, followed by Rufus, the vampire who attacked him earlier. He strutted down the stairs and kicked Elena as she lay in a heap on the ground, she whimpered as he dragged her up and pinned her against the wall, she let out a scream, before he covered her mouth, forcing her head to the side.

"Tie her up, and don't you dare feed on her." Katherine ordered, she turned back to Damon, "that pleasure is all mine," her laugh grew fainter as she walked up the stairs and disappeared.

Damon heard Alaric upstairs but his attention was focused on Elena.

"Did they hurt you?"

Elena shook her head as the vampire took her arm and secured it to the arm rest, taking his time with the ropes on her legs. Damon grimaced and clenched his jaw. "I'll get us out, don't worry." He added, trying to give her comfort.

Elena whimpered at his touch, as he groped her right in front of Damon, now moving his hands to her stomach to tie the rope. "Get away from her!" Damon roared. The vampire turned around and grinned at Damon, he licked his lips before he licked Elena's cheek, tasting her skin mixed with her tears.

Damon thrashed against his restraints, swearing incoherently, he didn't care that it caused him even more pain, he wanted to strangle that bastard for what he just did to Elena. He calmed down as Katherine came back downstairs, followed by Isobel. She stood in the corner of the room, emotionless as Katherine walked towards Elena, she grabbed her arm tightly.

"Elena." Katherine smiled down at her

Elena looked up at Katherine and gasped as she tightened her grip around her arm. She could feel the vampires saliva on her skin, and wiped it away with her shoulder, feeling sick to her stomach at the situation she was in. "Katherine." Elena managed to whisper shakily.

Katherine smiled, "I see the boys have told you all about me. Too bad I won't have the pleasure of knowing you, seeing as you'll be dead soon..." Katherine turned to Damon, "unless your boyfriend tells me what I want to know. "

Damon looked at Elena in despair; she looked back at him in fear, her brown eyes saying her last goodbyes.

"Tell me!" Katherine barked, she squeezed tighter on Elena's arm, tears now forming in her eyes.

"Damon..." Elena pleaded; she bit her lip, trying to stop the pain.

Damon couldn't bear watching her in pain, Katherine grew impatient and violently pulled Elena's head back, "Tell me where it is or she's dead. One...Two..."Katherine turned to Damon, her face wearing her vampiric features; she lifted her head, ready to sink her teeth..."Three!"

"It's hidden in my car, under the driver's seat!"

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She tossed Elena away from her, not caring as she cried out as she hit the floor, still bound to the chair.

Katherine turned to Isobel, still watching from the corner, "Go see if he's telling the truth."

Isobel nodded and left the room.

Isobel left the room and saw a dirt ridden human examining the dead body of Alaric; a human desperate to one day become a vampire; they were good for one thing and one thing only, doing their dirty work, after their job was done they were disposed of.

"Lock him up in the store room," she ordered him, ignoring his questioning look; she shoved past him as she left the building.

Isobel knew Alaric would awaken soon. She never wanted this type of life for him; he had always been the loving, gentle man, her disappearance sending him to work with vampires. A tear left her eye, which she brushed away immediately, she realised two people she loved were in danger, Alaric and her daughter, yes, she had given her away at birth but the fact still remained, she was family, and now her life rested in the hands of Katherine Pierce, a ruthless killer.

...

Finding the device had been no problem, it had been exactly where Damon had said it would be. She turned to leave but was grabbed by the throat by Stefan, he leaned her back against the car, her head tilted uncomfortably against the roof.

"What are you doing here Isobel?" Stefan growled in her ear.

Isobel used his weight against him and flipped him over, he landed on the roof of the car. "Eat something stronger than a rabbit then try and kill me." Isobel said in a low growl as she pinned Stefan.

"Don't try that again, I _will_ kill you." Isobel warned before she jumped down and ran through the dark streets back to Katherine. God knows what the device was capable of, or what Katherine would do once it was in her possession, but all Isobel cared about was being on the side of the victor, and right now, that was Katherine, and who knew, maybe she could persuade her to turn her daughter instead of killing her.

...

Katherine smiled as she caressed the intricate details on the small golden object. "Let the fun begin..."

* * *

**A/N -**I was going to give the name of the human Isobel talked to before (the one who attacked Damon at the house) but in the words of Damon 'it doesn't fucking matter!' :D Could you keep up with the change in time and the way what Isobel said in the end made Stefan do what he did in the beginning of the chapter? I hope you liked this chapter and...

___**Don't forget to click that little icon below and review, only takes a sec!**__ :D Who knows maybe I'll update with an even longer chapter! Reviews make me happy, and a happy Kara equals more ideas which lead to faster updates! :D_

_Just so you know, I haven't forgotten about the other stories, gonna finish this one and then finish the last chapter of Birthday53X...If you haven't read that yet check it out, there's loads of Delena hotness in there...plus check out my favourite stories ;)_

_- Kara_


	10. The Truth Will Set You Free

**CHAPTER 10 – The Truth Will Set You Free... (but in this case, I don't think so)**

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, you guys are the bestest! :D _

_Sorry it took so long writing this, if you have me on author alert you'll know I wrote a one-shot called "Under the Cover of Darkness," have a read of that, take it as a sorry for not updating "B53X" yet._

_WARNING: Scenes involving self harm and a sadistic Katherine_

_Alaric's still dead but he will be added soon, Jeremy and Anna are still at Alaric's house getting supplies and Stefan is outside somewhere..._

_Anyways, here it is – chapter 10 of this one-shot turned full story. Enjoy x_

_

* * *

_

**Recap:**Elena can't stop thinking of Damon after he came up with the name "Delena". Throughout the next day she wants nothing but to see him again. When she does see him she gives in and kisses him, but when Damon says something Elena thinks his feelings are fake and he's just playing her. Hurt, Elena inadvertently crushes his feelings, she realises her mistake straight away when she sees Damon's reaction, but it's too late: Damon's already gone.

Next chapter Elena's in her room crying. Stefan comes and she dumps him. She pours her heart into her diary and falls asleep, leaving her diary open. Damon comes later that night, reads it and writes "**I forgive you**" in the diary, which Elena finds the next day.

Elena goes to the boarding house the next day, expecting to kiss and make up with Damon, but when she gets there she sees Damon being kidnapped, the man tries to compel her to forget but he doesn't realise she's wearing the necklace. She finds out the kidnappers are working with John Gilbert, and he wants something.

Stefan, Alaric and Elena go to Grayson's (Elena's dad) office to save Damon. On the way they meet Anna who tells them John killed her mum and **she's after revenge**. The plan doesn't go well though, Elena's unable to invite them in, instead she's dragged inside, Alaric runs after her and gets **his neck snapped** by none other than Isobel. Katherine walks in and has words with Stefan and Anna then goes back downstairs where Damon and now Elena are being held.

The next chapter, Stefan and Anna come up with a new plan, get Jeremy and get into the building via smashing through the from an adjoining building. Plan seems fine, but Stefan hides the fact that **he drank human blood,** after being beaten by Isobel, a vampire who's like a century younger than him! (Talk about embarrassing!) John tortures Damon to get information; Katherine comes in and tries sweet talking him to join her. He refuses. Then Elena gets added to the mix, Katherine threatens to kill her and Damon folds, telling her the location of the device.

Katherine now has the device, but does it work? And what the hell does it do?

* * *

**Five people in a room; Four Vampires and a human; two bound, two watching in glee, and one calling the shots..**.

_Katherine smiled as she caressed the intricate details on the small golden object. "Let the fun begin..."_

Katherine's brown eyes were glued to the device, the golden hues reflected back into her eyes as she gazed in wonder.

"Bring her down," Katherine ordered, still mesmerised by the intricate designs on the tiny invention.

Katherine's faithful vampire pet, Rufus left the room immediately, a proud look on his face as trudged away without a word. Even after all these years Katherine still had it; one flutter of her eyelashes and a little girlish giggle still assured her an endless supply of love struck followers just hanging on her every word.

Rufus' heavy footsteps thudded from above as he searched for _her, _the _her _in question was revealed to be a girl named Ruby, as Rufus called out her name as if he was playing hide-and-seek; taunting her as he sought her out. It was all a game to him. Katherine and Rufus deserved each other.

After a minute, Rufus returned downstairs along with a small red haired girl with messy curls. She looked barely in her twenties, her pale skin covered in dirt, her clothes ragged and ripped, with very noticeable bite marks across her body.

Katherine tore her eyes away from the device and looked into the frightened eyes of the girl. Damon could smell the fear induced adrenaline oozing off her tiny frame.

The young girl cast her eyes downwards as she took the device from Katherine's hands, trying her best to not touch her cold skin. With her breath shaking and her knees trembling, the Ruby made her way to a small table and set the device down. She hovered a small hand over the object and closed her eyes, beginning an incantation.

"Quondam incendia officina satus," Ruby continued to chant in an ancient language, her voice becoming more confident and stronger with every verse.

The girl's eyes scrunched tighter as she swayed where she stood, her breathing became erratic the chanting louder, until her eyes burst open, gripping the sides of the table and breathing heavily as she steadied herself.

"It's not working," Ruby whispered out of breath.

In a flash Katherine thrust the young witch against the wall, her slim fingers wrung around the small girl's neck. She whimpered as Katherine pressed tighter, slowly crushing her windpipe.

Katherine lowered her down, her hand still wrapped around her skinny neck; she pressed her lips to her ear and spoke menacingly. "You better get it to work, or else it'll be your darling sister I'll go after next! Paige isn't it?"

All the witch could do was gasp, her eyes welling up from the threat. With one last menacing look and a flash of her fangs, Katherine relinquished her tight grip on the girl and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. The oxygen never felt so good in her life.

"There's a piece missing," Ruby choked out, daring not to look up at Katherine.

"Care to explain." Katherine said as she slowly turned to Damon.

Damon let his eyes slip away from the young witch cowering helplessly on all fours and lifted his gaze to Katherine.

Katherine stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer, her heels tapped on the floor impatiently. Damon had hoped his small deception would buy Elena and himself time to either somehow escape or for Stefan to attempt another rescue; obviously his brother was as useless as he always believed. Yet he still had to grasp onto that hope, Damon could never let Katherine activate the device, whatever it did, Damon didn't want to find out.

"Not really." Damon answered, he screwed his eyes and gave Katherine the evil eye, taunting her to attack him; trying to provoke her and defer any intention to cause harm on himself and away from Elena.

Katherine saw right through his attempt.

"What about now?" She smiled as she gripped Elena's neck tight. Katherine had a thing for strangulating her victims before going in for the kill.

"You know, it is pretty difficult to tell the difference..." Katherine mused. She took out a small blade from her pocket and flicked it open. "I think we need a little _mark_ to tell the difference." In a swift movement she grazed the blade agonisingly slow across Elena's cheek. Both Damon and Elena screamed at the same time, Elena's scream overpowering Damon's and piercing through the room.

"That's better." Katherine smiled as she licked the blood mixed with tears from Elena's face.

"Now I see why you keep her," Katherine said as she licked her blood stained fingers. "You taste divine. I could just bottle up your sweet blood and sell it. Maybe I'll keep you as a pet, a portable blood bag," she laughed. "What do you think?" She said, directing her question to Damon.

"I think you should go fuck yourself." Damon spat.

"Damon Salvatore! Whatever happened to the gentleman I used to know?" Katherine gasped in false horror.

"He died."

A smile came across Katherine's lips. "Good, I like you this way. You're like me. I'm so proud," she left the side of Elena and seductively walked to Damon.

"Come with me and I'll spare her life," Katherine spoke gently as she grazed the bloodied knife across his chest.

Damon looked to Elena, he couldn't see her face; all he could see was a curtain of her dead straight hair. He couldn't let her go through any more pain, not if he could stop it. In a split second decision Damon nodded.

"Fine."

Katherine smiled happily and held Damon's face for a prolonged kiss. Damon kissed her back with everything he had, he just hoped it was convincing.

Katherine inserted her tongue into his mouth, dominating and fighting his tongue as she increased pressure on his jaw...their tongues were waging war against each other as Damon feigned a moan. Katherine continued her assault on his lips, slowly increasing pressure on his face until with one final snap she effortlessly broke Damon's jaw.

Damon roared in pain, in a last bit of revenge he bit through the pain and ripped Katherine's lip with his teeth.

Katherine's shriek turned into laughter as her wound began to heal. "You think it would be that easy? " Without hesitation she plunged the knife into his abdomen, her eyes glistening in delight as she twisted it and extracted the blade.

"Hmmmmm," she moaned as she licked the bloodied blade. "Yummy." She smiled up at Damon before she sped to Elena's side.

Elena had her head down, staring at the floor, her cut on her cheek throbbing in pain. She saw Katherine's heels before she saw her face. Blinking back tears Elena inhaled a shaky breath, she had to be strong.

"Bitch", Elena muttered under her breath as she spat at Katherine's shoes.

"Thank you," Katherine smiled, her face turned vampiric as she grabbed Elena's necklace, jerking her head upwards in the process. "And I'd prefer it if you didn't ruin my _Jimmy Choo's_, you little brat." With one firm tug Katherine ripped the small silver locket from Elena's possession.

Katherine held up the small necklace, "Doesn't this look familiar," she said as she threw the necklace across the room, "Let's see how well our Elena does without it."

"Katherine! Whatever you're gonna do, do it to me!" Damon yelled, his jaw healed. His eyes were wild in anger.

"Trust me Damon, there's nothing I want more than to do than _do it_...with you," she smirked. "But I need this little bitch out of the way, can't have you fucking me and thinking of her!"

Katherine turned back to Elena and forcibly grabbed her by the chin. "Look at me," she compelled.

Before Elena even had a chance to shut her eyes Elena's eyes suddenly became devoid of any emotion. She was now a blank canvas, ready for Katherine's manipulations.

"Every time Damon lies I want you to slit your pretty little wrist. Understand?"

"I understand." Elena hoarsely replied.

"Elena!" Damon shouted as he once again thought against the restraints.

"Every time I say...wrong answer, you'll be a dear and slit your wrist." Katherine gave a quick glance to Damon and grinned, as she added, "You will feel every slice, you will know exactly what you're doing but you won't be able to stop it."

Elena nodded and Katherine sliced one of the bindings on her arm and placed the small blade into Elena's hand, wrapping her fingers around the handle.

Katherine felt herself feeling excited at the game that was about to take place - an almost truth or dare game, but take away the dare and add pain – a hell of a lot of pain – Katherine's favourite kind.

"You know what to do." Katherine said to Ruby.

"What're you gonna do?" Damon yelled as he watched Ruby make her way to Elena, she placed her hand on her unmarked cheek. She turned to Damon apologetically, before she turned back to Elena and chanted.

As if an earthquake had suddenly begun, the lighting above flickered and the room shook uncontrollably. Damon could feel the tremors running through his body, in surprise he felt his bindings slacken as the brackets loosened from the vibrations. He tugged at the ropes, the vervain piercing his skin in the process, but it was worth it; the brackets had ever so slightly budged from its crevice.

Damon couldn't help but wonder whether the girl had meant for that to happen, either way he was getting out soon.

The room was suddenly filled in a bitter coldness; mist swirled around the room, mimicking Damon's trademark fog. He could see the outline of the witch coming closer to him, she laid her hand on Damon's chest and his eyes widened as the cold air enveloped him and slowly seeped into his skin.

The spell was complete. Damon felt odd. He felt a presence, a weak but very noticeable presence, he looked up and saw Elena staring at him, she smiled weakly at him and a soothing calm washed over his body.

"You and Elena are connected, with every lie, she will die." Katherine said as she gently caressed Elena's cheek, she laughed as she flinched from her touch. "Get ready for a whole lot of pain Elena," she bent down to her ear, "teach you for messing with _my_ boys."

"They were _never _your boys." Elena retorted through clenched teeth.

All Elena felt was a sharp slap across her face, right over her branded cheek. From the impact of the slap her wound opened again and blood began seeping out. Katherine licked the blood hungrily from her face and skipped to Damon.

She kissed him roughly, moaning as she transferred Elena's blood to his tongue. "Let you have one last taste before she dies, either way, you _will_ tell me where you hid the missing piece."

Damon could taste the fear, the sweetness and the warmth in Elena's blood, but it was different. He could taste a million different flavours all mixing together to form something unique. He had never felt like this before, it had literally taken his breath away.

"Katherine, don't do this." Damon whispered

"You have to be taught a lesson, Damon. You've been a naughty boy."

"All of you leave. " She motioned towards the young witch. "Take her with you, I'll call when her services are required again."

The old vampire, Rufus picked Ruby effortlessly and threw her over his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs; she was too weak to fight back.

...

Isobel had stood and watched as Katherine tormented her daughter. Thankfully she had turned her feelings off, simply watching the scene as if she was watching a TV show. As the scene continued however, she could feel her emotions pushing back to the surface, urging her to do something before it was too late, but what? Could she really betray Katherine to save the daughter she claimed not to love?

Love. An emotion Isobel had repressed for so long suddenly reared its head.

"_All of you leave." _

Hiding the new feelings she felt towards the girl bound to the chair, Isobel left the room with a new sense of purpose.

John was waiting for her outside, his human emotions of love for his daughter was clear in his pained blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again when Isobel gave him a stern look. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a small office, not saying a word until she delved in her pocket and retrieved a small device, similar to a compass; she pressed a small button on the top placed it on the desk before looking up to John, finally breaking the silence.

"She can't hear us." Isobel said, motioning to the small device. "One of your ancestor's inventions."

"How did you—" John began.

Isobel's voice for the first time was not emotionless and cold, it was scared and urgent. "It doesn't matter. We need to do something; Elena'll die if we don't do something."

"So now you care about her?"

"She's our daughter John, of course I do," she spat.

"And there I was thinking you'd lost your humanity."

Isobel glared at John.

"What, you want to kill Katherine? I'll hold her while you stake her," he laughed humourlessly.

"No. That's suicide. I just need to get Elena out of this mess somehow, create a diversion maybe, I don't know. " Isobel's eyes were tearing up and she couldn't take it any longer, "Fuck," she exclaimed as she snatched back the device and tucked it back into her pocket.

"Don't worry," Isobel said, pushing back her emotions, they were only clouding her thoughts.

Without another word Isobel left the room, leaving John standing alone and confused.

_**...**_

It was now just Elena, Damon and Katherine in the small basement, nothing but the soft breathing of Elena filled the air.

"Can't have everyone jump on Elena once she starts bleeding," Katherine said as she sent everyone away, "which she will... a lot... " she smiled. "Now, where's the device?"

"It's right there," Damon said motioning with his head at the golden device on the table.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't, please enligh – "

A scream filled the room as Elena sliced her wrist. Katherine smiled up at Damon.

"You're lying," Katherine sang as she tilted her head to the side, "Do you like seeing Elena in pain? Does it turn you on?" Katherine said as she scratched her nails over Damon's abdomen. "You always did like it rough."

Damon hissed in pain.

"Where's the missing piece?"

Silence.

"Wrong answer."

Another scream rang through Damon's eardrums; he took a shaky breath and looked to Elena. "Damon, I...I can't help it," she sobbed, the blade still embedded in her wrist.

"Damon, one last time. Where's the missing piece?"

Silence.

Katherine was losing her patience.

"I'll keep saying **wrong answer**-" another scream from Elena, " until you tell the truth me the truth, but if you keep giving me the **wrong answer**-" another scream, "your precious Elena will bleed out right here and I'll make you lick her fucking blood off the floor! Now where's the device!"

"It's in the necklace." Damon roared, his chest heaving. He looked to Elena as she cried, the room was potent with the smell of her blood, her whole left arm covered in red.

"Is it really?"

Damon nodded dejectedly.

"Rufus, send her down." Katherine said calmly.

The witch came in for a second time and went straight for the necklace on the ground.

...

Isobel listened at the door as Katherine spoke to Damon, her heart almost jumped out of her body as she heard Elena's screams, she had a sudden urge to rip Katherine limb from limb but she knew it was useless; Katherine had over a century on her. All she could do was wait and hope an idea would come to her. She had never felt so helpless in all her vampiric life.

As soon as Isobel heard the order to send the witch downstairs, Isobel took her one chance at saving her daughter. She ripped open her wrist and drew some blood, keeping it swirling inside her mouth. In a flash she flew downstairs and went to Elena's side, using the pretence of feeding from Elena to transfer her blood directly into her daughter's bloodstream.

"Now, now, Isobel, you know I don't share my food."

Isobel muttered an apology and left the room, wiping her mouth as she did so. Once out of the view of Katherine she breathed a sigh of relief, surprised Katherine hadn't flipped out; thankfully she was too absorbed in the actions of the small witch to realise the change in teams. John was waiting outside, she gave a short nod and his shoulders relaxed in response.

...

Ruby opened up the locket and a dried up flower fell out along with a small golden pin. Ever so delicately Ruby placed the pin and device next to each other; she whispered a chant and as if by a magnetic pull, the small pin shot into its rightful place within the device. She lifted it up and placed it in the hollow concave of a small wooden box, similar to a musical jewellery box. She closed it and twisted a small key, winding the device until it clicked.

"It's ready." Without needing an order, Ruby left the room.

Katherine turned back to Damon, her fun wasn't over. Now she had the device ready she had no use for the body stealing human known as Elena Gilbert. Katherine always loved to play with her food, so why stop now? A cruel smile fixed onto Katherine face as she turned to Damon.

"Do you love Elena?"

"Yes"

Elena realised through the pain that he hadn't lied, somehow she could feel his love for her. She smiled, her cheek hurt at the expression but she didn't care, all she could think of were those three words: _He loves me._

"Wrong answer."

Her smile turned into a grimace as Elena was compelled to slit her wrist yet again. She whimpered in pain, too weak to scream.

"Do you want to...fuck her?"

Damon stayed silent, not sure what to say.

"Wrong answer."

Again, the pain coursed through Elena's veins, she could feel her blood pumping out from her arm. A sudden feeling replaced the pain as she could feel her energy being replenished. She calmed down and she felt her wounds slowly close up, though still covered in blood. Confused as she was, Elena welcomed this new sensation, and wondered whether this was the work of the witch.

Katherine waited for Elena's scream to reside to speak again, she wanted what she said next to have a dramatic edge.

"Do you want to _kill_ her?"

"No," he growled.

"Wrong. Answer," Katherine said slowly.

This time Elena screamed, so loud she thought her lungs would burst, somehow Katherine had made her slice her arm right from the wrist to the joint of her arm.

Damon snapped his head up at her reply.

"I'd never hurt her!" he roared.

Katherine giggled. "You will do what I tell you. Think of the device as compulsion for vampires. Now you'll truly be my puppet, there to cater for my every need and...desire." Katherine bit her lip seductively.

"Enough games. Time for the main show." Katherine said as she made her way to the small box housing the device inside and lifted the lid. She drew out her own blood from her wrist and poured the crimson liquid onto the face of the device.

Crackles emitted from the device as she closed it; the small key started to wind back, creaking with every turn until it clicked to a halt. Dead silence now filled the room. Katherine looked up to Damon.

"Kill Elena Gilbert...Slowly," she ordered, her eyes gleamed in glee and a malicious smile on her lips as she watched Damon's reaction.

As if possessed Damon mustered the strength to free himself from the bindings, he growled as the chains broke free, shattering from the walls. Damon was gone; the body of the devilishly handsome vampire was now inhabited by a savage animal. His eyes were coal black, his breathing erratic, his fangs erect; in a heartbeat he lunged towards Elena, hell-bent in tearing apart the woman he loved.

Tonight Damon will kill his love – his one tie to humanity, and Katherine would relish in the sight. Why do the dirty work when it was oh so fun to sit back and enjoy the show...

:O

* * *

_Sorry to leave it there but it was getting way too long and I wanna do the next chapter justice. Hope this chapter was okay..._

_I wanted Elena to be strong in this chapter __(well as strong as someone can be when tied up) __and not just a helpless victim, did I do okay with that?_

_Oh yeah, I'm currently writing my first slash VD fic, Stefan/Matt, would you read something like that?_

_Review if you want Katherine to die! :D_

_-Kara _

_PS. For those of you who love Delena hotness - go on my favourite section on my profile and read the M rated fanfic "_**Alcohol**_" by _**writingrox12 **_I read it the yesterday and it's amazing!_


	11. Snap Back to Reality

**CHAPTER 11 – Snap Back to Reality**

_I was amazed at the response to the last chapter – thanks so much, I wasn't expecting it, I just hope you like this chapter too..._

_Sorry about the long time between updates, I have to read it again and again to see if it sounds right._

_Someone asked why there would be an invention for vampires to compel other vampires, and I thought that too- so let's say that the Ruby (the witch) enchanted it so vampires can use it too, since it was originally only for humans to control vampires... _

_Sorry if the last chapter was too intense, I added a warning after; I hope my version of Katherine wasn't too psychotic... _

_Remember- Damon is shirtless throughout this entire chapter!_

_One last thing before I shut up – this chapter is pretty hectic, lots of things going on and lots of people in the mix. You don't know how hard it is writing three fights happening at the same time! This is the longest chapter I've ever written (6000!), I just hope you like it..._

_

* * *

_

_**Recap:**__The story starts off with Damon making a comment about Elena and him being a cute couple and makes up the name "Delena." Elena leaves that night with that name in her head. She can't stop thinking about it so goes to Damon the next day. When Damon says something, Elena takes it the wrong way and thinks Damon's just being a dick, so she kisses him to prove a point, little does she know what she says after breaks his fragile heart. Elena realises, but it's too late, Damon runs off._

_Elena's in her room and she's crying. Stefan comes in and she can't take it anymore and she dumps him. Stefan leaves and Elena writes in her diary; writing how much she loves Damon and how sorry she is, she falls asleep leaving her diary open. Damon visits her during the night and sees her open diary reads it and writes: "__I forgive you."__ Elena finds it the next day and is over the moon._

_She visits Damon and the Salvatore House expecting to kiss and make up but when she gets there she finds two guys in the process of kidnapping him. They 'compel' her to forget what happened but Elena's wearing her necklace so remembers everything – even the bit where they say that John is working with them and he wants something!_

_Stefan, Alaric and Elena come up with a plan after finding out where Damon's being held. They go there and bump into Anna (she wants revenge on John for killing Pearl). The plan was for Elena to go in invite them and get Damon back but fails when Elena goes in she gets dragged away before she can. Alaric runs after her and gets his neck snapped by Isobel. Katherine comes into the picture and tells Stefan and Anna to basically fuck off and not try another rescue._

_Stefan and Anna plan another rescue! This time with Jeremy as the person to invite them in, but before they leave, Anna gives Jeremy a bit of her blood, and Stefan drinks human blood after __being beaten by Isobel, a vampire who's like a century younger than him! (Talk about embarrassing!) __Meanwhile John interrogates Damon then Katherine takes over and tries seducing him to change sides- he rejects her. Then Elena comes in and Katherine threatens to hurt Elena and Damon finally tells her where the device is. _

_Katherine finds out the device has a piece missing. She compels Elena to cut herself every time Damon lies and every time Katherine says 'wrong answer.' A witch casts a connection spell so Damon can feel every cut and so Elena can tell when he lies. Damon breaks and tells Katherine where the missing piece is – in Elena's necklace._

_Katherine asks Damon if he wants to kill Elena. He obviously says no. Katherine laughs and reveals the true purpose of the invention: it can compel vampires and the first thing she does with it is compel Damon to __**KILL**__ Elena...slowly... And that's what you missed on I Know You Want Meeee!_

_

* * *

_

Elena was grateful for whatever spell the witch had cast to heal her; she could feel her growing strength as her bloodied arm slowly healed, the skin fusing back together as if nothing ever happened.

Katherine had her back to Elena, all her attention was turned to the device; she had heard her mention what the device was capable of and knew at once she and Damon had to escape before it was activated.

Ever so quietly Elena used the blade still clutched in her hand and shakily cut the bindings around her bound arm, quickly doing the same for the bindings on her legs and around her stomach. She was literally fighting against time as she heard the ticking of the device, slowly counting down to the beginning of Katherine's plan. With her bindings undone, Elena stole a quick look at Damon, their eyes met, and in this she tried desperately to tell him that somehow they'll get out.

She motioned to lift herself up from the chair, bracing herself on the armrests... but froze as Katherine turned; her words were low and menacing as she spoke:

"_Kill Elena Gilbert...Slowly."_

Elena felt like someone had ripped her heart out straight from her throat as she looked to Damon; she couldn't breathe, her eyes were wide in shock as she watched the man she loved instantly change into a possessed animal, the hatred just radiating off his shirtless body.

Katherine smiled as she hoisted herself onto the table and sat back; all she needed was a bag of popcorn, 3D glasses and a drink and she was ready for the show.

"Damon?" Elena asked tentatively, she slowly lifted herself up from the chair, the blade gripped tightly in her hand.

An animistic roar left Damon's lips in response to his name. He slowly looked to Elena, his eyes dark and his expression deadly. Dark veins slowly began to etch onto his face, his fangs on full display. In one powerful movement, Damon freed himself from the bindings and almost instantly, he was crouched in front of Elena. He looked up to the panic-stricken face of Elena Gilbert; there was no recognition in his eyes, no love – nothing.

"Damon, it's me, Elena," she said shakily. "I love you," she whispered, hoping to snap him out of his compulsion.

She hesitantly lifted her hand to touch Damon's face, maybe if he felt her he'd break free, it was worth a try. She knew Damon was inside there somewhere just fighting to get out, somehow she felt it. At the touch of her hand Damon flinched, he stared at her for the tiniest of moments before he threw her against the wall, his hand tight against her throat, slowly constricting.

Damon increased pressure as he nuzzled his head near Elena's ear, she could hear his heavy panting, getting faster as he strangled the life out of her. A tear left her eye as Elena struggled against him, gasping for air. She tried saying his name, but when she looked in his eyes all she saw was darkness. She couldn't take it anymore, her survival instincts kicked in and she closed her eyes; mentally apologising to the man she loved before she snaked her arm around and stabbed Damon repeatedly in the back.

Damon roared in pain as his tight grip faltered, Elena took her chance, pushing past him and making an immediate and futile run for the stairs. She had barely reached the third step when he reached her leg and yanked her back hard to the ground.

...

_Inside the confines of his own mind, Damon was helpless to the compulsion of Katherine. He desperately tried to fight it; he could feel every single movement in his body yet had no control. He felt Elena's pain, her anguish, her love and her sadness all rolled into one, and when he saw her look into his eyes, seemingly empty from her perspective, he felt dead inside, more so than usual. _

_Damon felt the stabbing pain in his back as Elena fought back. He was cheering her on, urging her to get away. He could feel her adrenaline, her heart beating hard in her chest as she made a run for the door. Damon stood his ground against the compulsion, forcing the compulsion down, he shook uncontrollably, growing weaker inside as he tried to stop himself from going after Elena, give her time to escape. It all became too much and the weakness overcame him, the compelled side of him took over and jumped to the stairs, throwing Elena back down. Damon wouldn't give up._

...

Elena's head was spinning, throbbing painfully as soon as she came in contact with the hard ground. She groaned as she crawled feebly away, Katherine's laughter echoing through the room. She heard Damon's footsteps close by and immediately balled herself up into the foetal position, protecting herself from any more abuse. She peeked from where she huddled and saw Damon over her, ready to end it all.

"Stop," Katherine ordered, Damon turned around expectantly at her. "Why don't you _play_ with your food a bit," she smiled.

Damon grinned wickedly in reaction.

"... Play..." Damon growled as he flashed his fangs at Elena.

Damon dragged Elena up and shoved her against the wall. He pinned her arms as he roughly kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Elena could hear Katherine laugh as she fought against him, pounding against his chest to give her the air she desperately needed. He carried on, holding her tight against the wall, no space between them as he continued his assault on her mouth, biting her lip, but not breaking the skin as Elena helplessly endured it.

Elena could feel her lungs become heavy as she was deprived of air, just before she slipped into unconsciousness Damon finally pulled away, allowing Elena to gulp in the precious air before he threw her to the ground. She used her hands to catch the impact and landed near his torn restraints – soaked in vervain. The adrenaline had kicked in and Elena was ready to fight, she picked up the rope and held it tight, waiting for the moment to strike.

Damon stalked slowly up to Elena, a glint of enjoyment in his eyes. She knew this wasn't him, he had been ripped back to pure animalistic instincts and it was up to Elena to bring him back.

"Damon, don't let her do this, don't let her win, fight it Damon, _fight it!_" Elena cried as he walked towards her, she held the rope behind her hands as he came closer, acting as soon as he was within reach. She jumped up and wrapped the rope around his neck, quickly wrapping around again and pulling at both ends.

Damon growled in pain and Elena pulled tighter against the ropes, his skin sizzling from the touch. "Stop it!" Elena screamed, she kicked his leg and he nearly fell on top of her, she rolled to the side, her grip still tight on the ropes as she tried pinning him down.

This only made Damon mad.

He pushed back and Elena tumbled off him with a yelp, she dropped the ropes in the process, painfully hitting her head on the concrete ground.

Damon stood up, towering over Elena. He unwound the ropes from his neck and tossed it to the floor before picking up the discarded knife from the floor...

"Please...No," Elena whimpered, crawling back away from him, she hit the wall and looked up to Damon, her eyes were streaming with tears.

Damon raised the blade high above his head, his eyes fixed on where Elena's heart was as he begun the fast descent down towards her chest.

"Wait." Katherine said calmly. "I know how we can make this even better."

Damon immediately froze the knife; the blade hovered precariously above Elena's chest, she held her breath – one small movement would pierce her skin, and one small cut would send Damon into a frenzy.

Katherine jumped off the table and slowly made her way over to Damon, she lowered herself to Damon's hunched figure and whispered something in his ear, loud enough only for the vampire to hear. She turned to Elena and gave her one last smile before she flitted back to her position as a spectator in the sport Katherine liked to call payback – which was a bitch, just like her.

...

_Still weakened by the last attempt to help Elena, Damon was helpless against what his compelled self was doing. He was forced to watch as his possessed self tortured Elena, playing with her fear as he kissed her roughly. There was no love in the kiss, no emotion; he was simply using her, playing with her just as Katherine commanded. _

_He tried forcing himself to turn his violence towards the vampire sitting leisurely on the table but it was no use..._

_Damon screamed inside, thrashing against his mental cage as he felt himself raise the knife, ready to kill Elena. He tried feebly to stop it, this was his body for fucks sake! Suddenly his whole body went rigid at Katherine's order, relief washed over him as the knife stopped its plummet down. He sensed Katherine as she walked closer to him; inside, his blood was boiling with anger, he imagined driving a stake through her cold heart. He felt Katherine's hair brush against his skin as she lowered herself and whispered in his ear, he cringed at Katherine's order, though no physical response was shown._

_At her harsh words, Damon knew; if Katherine succeeded in her plan for him to kill Elena he would end his life without a second thought. And if he did end his life, he prayed to God that there was a hell, for that was the only place for him if he didn't stop soon..._

...

Crazy, possessed Damon threw the blade away and lunged for Elena's throat. He felt her tense up from his closeness, a small whimper leaving her lips as he pressed his nose to her neck as he inhaled her scent.

Damon leant over Elena and started tracing his finger over Elena, starting from her cheek as he made his way down to her shirt. Suddenly he ripped the shirt open, the buttons scattering across the floor like raindrops as Elena gasped. She scrunched her eyes shut and blocked everything out, she had realised what Katherine's whisper had entailed.

Damon's hands were now at her legs, slowly rising; his face was buried within her bosom as he licked hungrily at her, growling as he did. Elena felt sick; her body trembled as she felt him over her body. This was not how she imagined her first time with Damon Salvatore.

A sudden determination came over Elena, and she wouldn't give Katherine the satisfaction of watching her suffer like that. If she was going to die, she wanted to die fast. She knew if Damon fed he would have enough strength to at least attempt an escape, and she knew once she was dead the compulsion would wear off. Elena Gilbert did not want to die, far from it; but if it was paired with the chance of Damon getting free she would take it. In the end, love was about sacrifice, and she loved Damon Salvatore with all her heart.

Elena desperately scoured the ground for a weapon, exhaling in relief as her fingers found the handle of the blade. She closed her eyes and imagined Damon's blue eyes, full of love; the smirk she loved on his face as he looked lovingly down at her; and his gentle touch as they kissed. Elena was ready; she took a deep breath and brought the knife swiftly to her neck.

"I love you, Damon," she whispered as the blood slowly poured out, she just hoped somewhere inside he heard her last words.

...

The smell of blood caused Damon to stop what he was doing and lunge hungrily into Elena's neck. He licked the wound, lapping up the liquid as the taste played on his tongue, a grin formed upon his face as he clasped his lips around her fragile neck and drank.

...

_Damon couldn't help it as he ripped off Elena's shirt off, he looked at Elena's eyes, wide in realisation of what he was about to be forced to do. Damon tried and tried, screaming inside as he fought back, but it was still no use, the compulsion was too strong. He felt sick as he felt every movement his body was making, how his hands roughly pressed her breasts, how he licked her face like an animal and how he rubbed himself against her._

_Suddenly he smelt it: the blood; heard it: I love you; and felt it: the connection. As soon as the velvety blood entered his mouth, every emotion Elena had ever felt in her life suddenly bombarded his senses. Everywhere he looked her saw her face, her smile, her soft voice. Damon used this to push back against the compulsion, fighting against Katherine with the help of Elena. Every look Elena had ever given him; the secret want, desire and love pushed him to fight back until he could feel again. The compulsion was broken._

...

Damon retracted his fangs from Elena's neck and looked down at Elena; pure fear was in her eyes and it killed him to see her like this. He softened his gaze, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he blinked them back fast and winked at her, a regretful smile on his lips.

Elena relaxed under him, and he mouthed '_sorry' _to her, an actual teardrop escaping his eye as he did. Even if the hurt he had put her through was unintentional and involuntary he still felt guilty, he was just glad he had stopped before he would do something irreversible, and though Elena didn't show it he knew she understood, almost communicating to him that it was alright. Their tender moment ended and Elena peeked to Katherine who was watching intently, Elena's expression changed.

"Please don't," she sobbed.

Elena understood and so did Damon; they had to pretend.

Damon nuzzled his head back to Elena and feigned feeding from her. Elena played along and writhed underneath him, using her hands to helplessly beat on his chest, trying to push him away as she cried out in false pain.

...

The mystery device was back out and Isobel and John were in deep conversation, free to talk without prying ears.

"She won't die as long as she has my blood in her system, what's there to worry about?"

"I don't know, how about our daughter turning into a fucking vampire!"

"John..." Isobel warned.

"There has to be something else?" John asked worryingly.

"If there was wouldn't you think I'd have done it by now?" she snapped impatiently.

John stayed silent.

"I'm leaving. It won't be long until Katherine realises I fed Elena my blood."

John's face fell. "What! You can't leave her!"

"I've done everything I can."

John stayed silent again, he knew once Isobel made up her mind there was no changing it. "What about loverboy?" He said bitterly.

Isobel ignored the tinge of hate in his voice. "_Rick_ will be fine as long as he stays in the room. I compelled the witch to cast a spell so they can't hear him. By the time he gets out Katherine will be gone and he can go back to his life..." _and his new girlfriend, _Isobel added sadly to herself.

"Help me, we need that device Isobel."

"No." Isobel replied flatly. "I don't care what she does with it, as long as I'm as far away as possible. You stay if you want. It'll your funeral - and I won't be going to it," she said coldly, turning to leave.

John grabbed her arm pulling her back to him.

"You can't seriously let Katherine continue with her plan can you!" he said in a low voice. "She's deluded and crazy, and with that device there's nowhere you can hide, not if she has the whole vampire race under her control!"

"Let go of me," Isobel warned. She knew she could easily snap his arm but figured a friendly warning would suffice.

John glared at her for a moment, his eyes searching hers for a trace of the old Isobel; the compassionate, loving woman he once knew – there was none. He let go of her arm and Isobel couldn't get away fast enough, she snatched back the device and left.

...

"I'll be right here," Anna said to Jeremy as he opened the door to Alaric's house (He had found the spare key taped to the side of the letterbox.)

Jeremy let go of Anna's hand and passed the threshold, quickly getting to work to find more stakes and other weapons. It was harder than he thought; it wasn't like there was a cupboard clearly marked '_vampire hunter tools._'

Jeremy switched on the light to the living room and peaked out the window to see Anna, her back towards him, scanning the streets. Jeremy smiled and turned back, his gaze instantly lifting to the display cabinet as his smile grew larger - resting on the top of the cabinet, barely in view was a large black bag. Jeremy dragged the coffee table and used it as a step to grab the back from its hiding place. He flung it over his shoulder and jumped off the table. This was it – do or die. With one last look at the small house, Jeremy flicked the light switch off and went back to the front door to meet Anna...

Only Anna wasn't there.

Jeremy panicked and dropped the back on the ground, immediately rustling through it to find a stake. He jumped back up, a stake in both hands for safety as he looked around, biting his lower lip in anxiety. He stood on the front steps just outside the house and slowly descended the stairs to the pavement, looking cautiously from left to right as he did so. His heart thudded hard in his chest – a beacon to any bloodthirsty vampire in the vicinity.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and spun him around. Jeremy nearly had a heart attack.

"You ready?"

Jeremy nodded frantically and picked the bag up, quickly dropping the stakes back in.

A small laugh left Anna's lips. "And, next time, if you don't see me run back into the house dumbass."

Jeremy simply mumbled incoherently and threw the bag into the backseat of Stefan's car before buckling himself in the passenger seat.

As soon as they were ready Anna put the keys in the ignition and drove to the meeting point, she only hoped Stefan was there waiting; she knew what human blood could do to someone who had abstained for more than a century. He was a loose cannon; unpredictable and dangerous.

...

It seemed that all Stefan had done tonight was pace up and down; one, for his anxiety concerning Elena; and two, for his increasing desire for blood. He had quietly snuck into an alleyway and demolished the blood bag saved for his brother, but this had just increased his hunger.

He was acting like an addict deprived of his latest fix, shaking in the cool breeze but not because of the cold. Every step he took came with a slight jolt urging him to act on his instincts to either feed or fight. Right now he wanted to fight, he would not feed on a human, not if he could help it; but he was so damn hungry. Stefan knew it would only take a drop, a tiny hint of blood in the air to send him over the edge, but he knew he couldn't back away from this, he had to save Elena, and as much as he hated him, he had to save his big brother.

Stefan's head snapped to the right as his instincts kicked in, his predator side surfacing. He could hear the thud of a heartbeat getting closer, he licked his lips in anticipation as he closed his eyes and imagined the blood trickling down his throat. Stefan froze as he heard someone clear their throat, snapping him out of his daydream. He looked up to see Anna and Jeremy; she stood close to him, almost guarding him, and he didn't blame her, Stefan was a wreck.

"Ready?" Stefan rasped as he tried to subside his thirst.

Anna and Jeremy nodded in unison.

"How do we get Jeremy in without them finding out?" Her whisper was barely audible, to Jeremy it seemed like silence.

"Compel him to stay calm; they'll think he's just a passer-by." Stefan replied, not taking his eyes of Jeremy.

Anna stared at Stefan and moved herself to the side to break Stefan's view of Jeremy. Stefan took a step back.

"Jer, I'm gonna compel you, but only so your heartbeat stays at resting. You'll still be alert, just calm. Okay?"

Jeremy nodded. "Compel away."

Anna looked into his eyes and caught his gaze, her pupils pulsing as he fell under her compulsion. "From now until you invite us in, you will be calm, there's nothing to be afraid of, nothing."

"Nothing to be afraid of," Jeremy replied back robotically.

"Good." Anna smiled. She took her eyes off him for a second before looking back.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I don't feel different," he noted, flexing his fingers as he answered.

Anna smiled lightly in response. "Remember once you invite us in, get in the car and drive back home," she said softly as she gently placed the keys into his hands and closed it, her hands clasped over his as she looked up at him.

"Let's go," Stefan said impatiently, interrupting the moment. "No one's on look out, they're all probably relying on their senses so just stay as quiet as possible from here on out."

"No shit," Jeremy mumbled as he and Anna overtook Stefan and headed calmly to the building next door to his dad's old office. He slipped into his trouser pocket and pulled out a pin and his phone, using it as a light to quickly unlock the flimsy lock. He held the door open for Anna who smiled in response, before he switched his phone to act as a light and led the way to the basement.

The basement was dark and smelly, the drip dripping of a leaky pipe filling the room. That was the only sound audible to the human ear - Stefan and Anna heard so much more. The two vampires could hear the commotion coming from the adjoining wall; both looked at each other worryingly. Suddenly Stefan turned rigid as he heard it; Elena had cried out in pain. Without a second thought Stefan slammed himself into the brick wall, in one go the partition came tumbling down and Stefan gasped as Damon turned back, seemingly emotionless, his mouth smeared in blood.

Stefan growled as he took in the sight of his brother leaning over Elena, feeding off her blood...blood he desperately wanted to try. His bloodlust took over and his face changed as he lunged towards Elena, instantly hitting the invisible barrier and coming back to his senses.

"Get off her," Stefan growled from the barrier, his hands balling into fists.

Elena turned her head to the sound and was immediately relieved to see Stefan.

"Stefan, Anna, come in!" Elena yelled, oblivious to Stefan's change in diet.

"Yes, please do," Katherine was now stood in front of the hole in the wall, her eyes locked with Stefan's. She instantly knew what he had done."You can join in the show, though I doubt you need compelling to do what I want." Katherine motioned towards Elena, "I know you want to." She whispered in his ear. "Can't you just smell it, calling to you..." Katherine said, tilting her head teasingly.

"NO!" Stefan roared, as he pushed Katherine back. Taken aback, Katherine stumbled a few steps, angered at his outburst.

At the sound of the wall coming down Rufus hurried downstairs, just in time to see Stefan push his lover back, he balled his hands into fists, just itching to tear Stefan apart for hurting Katherine. "Don't touch her," Rufus said though gritted teeth as he jumped through the hole in the wall and tackled Stefan to the ground.

...

It was dark in the small room Alaric was stuffed in, the smell of cleaning products lingered in the room, the smell slowly rousing him, reawakening the man who had been dead just fifteen minutes prior.

He massaged his once broken neck, moving his head from side to side to get a kink out, which wasn't unusual seeing as he just had his neck snapped. Alaric groaned in satisfaction as he hear a soft creak in his neck, the pieces of how he ended up here became clearer, the most important Elena being taken, the second, his dead vampire wife snapping his neck.

Alaric took a deep breath, gripped the smooth door knob and twisted it to the side, he swore under his breath as he realised it was locked. His frustration turned in soft laughter; what had he been expecting - for the door to be left open with the sign 'W_elcome back to the living!'_ hung on the wall?

Alaric slumped against the door and let out a sigh, his hands rested on his knees as he tried to figure out how to get out. It was suicide to break down the door, there were at least two vampires in the building as far as he knew; the vampire that dragged Elena away and Isobel. Escaping his thoughts, Alaric lowered his head to the bottom of the door and looked through a small gap, he could just about make out his bag on the floor, full of everything he needed to kill every last vamp in the building, including his bitch of a wife.

As he was down on the ground he almost cried out in happiness as he felt his phone in his pocket. He pulled it out, a smile on his face as he did so, though this smile was short-lived, the phone was cracked in several places and he highly doubted it worked. Though stranger things had happened, so after a quick prayer, he switched the on button, nearly crying out in relief as he punched the air in triumph – the phone switched on, the light illuminating the dark room.

A soft melody rang from the phone as it switched on and Alaric froze in fear.

_Fuck. _

Alaric jumped up from his sitting position and ran to the back of the room, his arms up, ready to fight. He just knew the vampires would come running in now...any minute...any minute – they didn't come.

He shrugged it off as he turned his attention back to his phone - his luck had run out.

_Damn piece of shit!_

The phone was dead, and once again Alaric was engulfed into darkness the only light from the sliver of white from the crack beneath the door.

Then he heard it.

A crash. Tumbling of rubble.

With new desperation, Alaric started to ram his shoulder into the door. He smashed into the door repeatedly, his shoulder became numb with pain and he gave up, choosing a different approach. He stood back, took a deep breath and put everything into kicking the door down; in one kick the door flew open.

Alaric's heart was pounding as he quickly unzipped his bag and grabbed a gun filled with wooden bullets, flinging the bad over his shoulder, Alaric cautiously followed the sound to the basement.

...

Anna stood horrified as she saw Damon lift his head from where he was feeding from Elena. _What the fuck was going on? _

Stefan in an intense fight with another vampire and all Anna could think of was Jeremy, "You gotta go!" she said urgently, turning to Jeremy.

Jeremy looked unfazed, "There's nothing to be afraid of, we'll just go in and get Elena."

"What's wron –" Anna didn't need to finish, she realised the compulsion hadn't worn off. _He hadn't invited them in..._

Before she could do anything, Katherine had Anna pinned to the wall. "Annabelle, I told you not to come again." Katherine said, Anna looked to Katherine in fear, she had just the time to look to Jeremy, his mouth open in shock as Katherine dug her teeth into Anna's neck, draining her. Jeremy ran towards Anna, trying desperately to pull Katherine off, with one backhand slap, Jeremy was on the floor.

Katherine wiped her mouth and looked down at Anna. "I guess I can forgive you since you brought me dinner," Katherine said, licking her lips and turning to Jeremy. "Aren't you just a little cutie, I could just Eat. You. Up."

"I'm not afraid of you," Jeremy said, staring her dead in the eyes.

"You should be," Katherine replied as her fangs extended.

Jeremy looked at Katherine with the same fearlessness as before and though Katherine loved her victims to be shaking in fear, Katherine took pleasure in knowing his death would hurt Elena. She forced the boy's neck back, grabbing his face to keep him still as she sunk her fangs into him, there was something about Gilbert blood that was so rich, she could have drank him dry but instead, she left him barely alive, let him die a slow death. To add to the pain Katherine plunged a metal pipe into his stomach and turned back, "Whoops," she giggled as she smiled at Damon.

"Katherine!" Damon roared. His eyes caught the body on the floor then moved to Katherine, in a split second, he barged into her, throwing her against the opposite wall.

...

Elena watched Damon run to the next room and slowly she got up, her neck had fully healed, yet she still felt stiff. Elena rubbed her neck as she made her way to the next room through the broken wall. She saw several things, Rufus and Stefan deep in a fight, Damon and Katherine on the other end of the room, barely visible as they blurred around each other, she looked to her left to see Anna lying on the floor, barely alive, and her jaw dropped when she saw Jeremy. A pipe protruding from his stomach as his eyes flickered, his breaths jagged and short. With a sound which sounded like a mixture of a scream and a sob, Elena ran to her brother and dropped to her knees.

"Jer, wake up," she whispered as she kissed the top of his head, she lifted her head slightly and her eyes fell on two puncture wounds. Elena's heart dropped.

...

At the sound of the wall tumbling down, Rufus had stopped what he was doing; he left the witch lying on the ground shaking as he sped to the basement door and flung it open, just in time to see the Salvatore brother shove Katherine away. Rufus balled his hands into fists, "Don't touch her!" He roared as he lunged towards Stefan, his arms outstretched ready to kill.

Surprisingly, Stefan put up a good fight regardless of the age difference. Stefan went for the defensive strategy, dodging every hit and punch and taking his opportunities and landing powerful blows to the old vampire. His strategy was working up until Rufus sidestepped him as Stefan was about to ram into him, instead of coming in contact with a body, Stefan rammed head-first into a wall. He was momentarily dazed, giving enough time for Rufus to finish him off...

Alaric burst through the door and saw the mayhem before him; Stefan on the floor and a vampire above him ready to kill him. Alaric shot multiple rounds into the vampire and he fell, landing on top of Stefan. Alaric would have laughed had the situation been different. Stefan, not expecting it, swore as he pushed the vampire off his body in one swift move, he body flew across the room with a crash. Stefan brushed himself off and looked to Alaric, before he sped to where the unconscious vampire lied and ripped his head off in one quick twist.

"Think fast!" Stefan said as he threw the head in Alaric's direction before he sped off to help his brother.

...

"Katherine!" Damon shouted as he looked from the motionless Jeremy to the unremorseful eyes of Katherine.

Damon closed the gap between himself and Katherine and threw her against the wall, he knew he was weak compared to Katherine, he hadn't fed in days, adding to the list of disadvantages.

Katherine turned Damon around and thrust him up the wall, while one hand was secure around his neck she allowed her other hand to wonder around his chest, using her nails to scratch his skin.

"I don't even know why you tried, Damon. You're weak - Pathetic. I give you an out, to come with me, yet you still choose her."

"Well, what can I say, I'm a sucker for a pretty face."

Katherine laughed humourlessly. "Well, she won't have a pretty face once I'm done with her."

Damon glared at Katherine, "You touch her, I swear –"

"You swear what, what can _you _possibly do!"

Katherine tiptoed to Damon and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek and turned to face Stefan, his face was contorted in anger as he came at her with a stake.

Katherine simply glared at Stefan, watching as he suddenly stopped in his tracks, the stake still held high.

"Oh God, you brothers and your pathetic attempts at a rescue. You can't beat me, I always win."

Katherine turned back to Damon, "I think I'll enjoy this." Katherine said as she turned to Stefan, "Fight. To the Death," she ordered a compelled Stefan.

Stefan eyes darkened as he set his sight on his brother, a growl resonated from within Stefan, a cruel grin on his face.

Katherine moved away from Damon and caught the look in his eyes as he looked to his little brother, possessed by her influence. Stefan was under her control now, her little puppet in her game. She didn't know how Damon removed his compulsion and she didn't care, Katherine would enjoy this new show; brother on brother, to the death, and the victor would win her – the ultimate prize. Katherine smiled, her plan just got even better.

...

Alaric watched as the two brothers fought, confused by the whole thing, he aimed his gun at Katherine but suddenly he was pushed to the ground. It was a dark haired scruffy looking man. He kicked Alaric with all his force and Alaric realised he was human - an even playing field.

Alaric crouched and swept his leg across the man's legs, he fell back on the floor in a gasp. Alaric kicked him while he was down and watched as he rolled in pain, he quickly took his chance and immediately stood over the man, holding a gun to his head.

"Go," Alaric warned, his eyes unmoving from the man's trembling face.

The man looked fearfully into the barrel of the gun, shaking in fear. That was, until he looked to his right and saw the severed head – the severed head of his secret lover.

"Rufus?"

Alaric wasn't expecting it when the man kicked Alaric, flipping him over; his eyes full of rage as he punched Alaric with everything he had. Alaric's eyes widened as his head was forced back, he spat out blood as he turned his head back, only to be met by another punch, and another.

"You're supposed to be dead!" The man yelled as he punched Alaric again.

"Obviously not, genius," Alaric sputtered back as he tried to reach for the gun. It was no use, it was too far away.

...

Katherine watched as Stefan attacked Damon, looked to the ground Anna motionless on the ground, Jeremy dying on the floor and Elena helplessly watching. This had gone better than expected. Her attention went to a blond haired man at the door; she pretended to be oblivious to him as he came closer.

John came in to witness the riot going on before him, freezing as he saw his nephew on the ground in a pool of blood, Elena beside him. Stefan was fighting his brother and by the looks of it, winning. He had just thrown Damon through the wall; something told him he was drinking something stronger than animal blood. Now John was even more determined to get the device; he needed to snap Stefan from the compulsion and save his family. Katherine was too engrossed in the brothers fight to notice him, Rufus' lover, Perry, was in the process of beating up Alaric, and he couldn't help but smirk. John's eyes gleamed his saw the device on the table, he reached out for it, his fingers atop the box about to open it...

John saw it before he felt it, in one smooth strike Katherine had cut his hand off. John screamed in agony as he lifted his fingerless hand up, the blood flowing freely, his severed fingers laid where he rested them moments ago, on the index finger lay his ring.

John instantly looked to Katherine and gasped; for once there was fear in his eyes. Before he could react Katherine had plunged the knife within him, she twisted it before she brought it out, only to plunge it into him once again.

"Goodbye John," Katherine spoke in a menacingly soft tone, she watched as the light left John's eyes and threw him back. Katherine dropped the knife on the floor and turned back to the beautiful mess before her.

...

"Jeremy! Jerr, wake up!" Elena cried as she slapped Jeremy's pale face. "Please..." tears were rapidly falling down falling to his cheek, she couldn't breathe through her cries, gasping for breath as though her blurry vision all she could see was Jeremy on the floor.

Elena caressed Jeremy's cheek, saying his name over and over again, rocking back and forth as if in a trance. The world around her disappeared and it was just her, comforting her brother who lay motionless on the floor.

Suddenly, Elena was dragged away; she reached out for her brother's hand, screaming his name as she scratched at the ground. "Jeremy!" she screamed, her voice breaking as she turned her body to see the identity of the person dragging her away, it was Katherine.

She tried kicking her arm away but it was useless, she watched the scene before her disappear as she was thrown out the building, rolling to a stop by a tall brick wall. She was in the alleyway, everyone else oblivious to the fact that Elena was missing.

Katherine stood over Elena, looking down at her in disgust, "You'll be joining your father soon, and by father I mean your Uncle John." Katherine loved the look on Elena's face, it was priceless. She continued, hoping to kill her with the knowledge of what she would do next. "In fact... you'll be joining your whole family soon, your brother's on the brink of death and your aunt – oh – well, I think I'll enjoy ripping her to pieces."

* * *

_I hope you liked this, I don't know what to think of it. After reading it over and over it just seems boring...sorry if there're mistakes in this, i'll read it over again tomorrow and fix it up but i want you all to have it now because it's been over a week!_

_At first Damon was just gonna be completely empty and not recognise Elena, but I thought it would be better if you got a peek inside Damon's mind and see how he tried to fight it - because he lurves her! _

_And I was gonna have Damon simply lick her blood from the blade and then realise but then that's half the action gone and I thought there was so much build-up last chapter I had to make the wait worthwhile. _

_The plan was actually for Anna to kill John, but it suddenly turned into Katherine...a little nod to the finale _

_Review if you __**don't**__ want Anna to die!_


	12. Dead and Gone

**Chapter 12 – Dead and Gone**

_A few days late but I got there in the end. _

**DamonElenaForever **you made me laugh with the comment about me having the power to kill Katherine! And did you really cry? And **Rjinx**, Stefan walking into a stake isn't a bad idea...hmmm, the story isn't over yet, anything can happen ;)

To everyone else who has reviewed so far, I read every single one, and I love you all for taking the time to make my day and telling me what you liked about the chapter. Thank you. I'll be giving a massive shout-out at the end of the whole story to all you lovely reviewers, the story is almost over, only a few more chapters left... I don't know whether to be happy or sad...

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Recap:**__The story starts off with Damon making a comment about Elena and him being a cute couple and makes up the name "Delena." Elena leaves that night with that name in her head. She can't stop thinking about it so goes to Damon the next day. When Damon says something, Elena takes it the wrong way and thinks Damon's just being a dick, so she kisses him to prove a point, little does she know what she says after breaks his fragile heart. Elena realises, but it's too late, Damon runs off._

_Elena's in her room and she's crying. Stefan comes in and she can't take it anymore and she dumps him. Stefan leaves and Elena writes in her diary; writing how much she loves Damon and how sorry she is, she falls asleep leaving her diary open. Damon visits her during the night and sees her open diary reads it and writes: "__I forgive you."__ Elena finds it the next day and is over the moon._

_She visits Damon and the Salvatore House expecting to kiss and make up but when she gets there she finds two guys in the process of kidnapping him. They 'compel' her to forget what happened but Elena's wearing her necklace so remembers everything – even the bit where they say that John is working with them and he wants something!_

_Stefan, Alaric and Elena come up with a plan after finding out where Damon's being held. They go there and bump into Anna (she wants revenge on John for killing Pearl). The plan was for Elena to go in invite them and get Damon back but fails when Elena goes in she gets dragged away before she can. Alaric runs after her and gets his neck snapped by Isobel. Katherine comes into the picture and tells Stefan and Anna to basically fuck off and not try another rescue._

_Stefan and Anna plan another rescue! This time with Jeremy as the person to invite them in, but before they leave, Anna gives Jeremy a bit of her blood, and Stefan drinks human blood after __being beaten by Isobel, a vampire who's like a century younger than him! (Talk about embarrassing!) __Meanwhile John interrogates Damon then Katherine takes over and tries seducing him to change sides- he rejects her. Then Elena comes in and Katherine threatens to hurt Elena and Damon finally tells her where the device is. _

_Katherine finds out the device has a piece missing. She compels Elena to cut herself every time Damon lies and every time Katherine says 'wrong answer.' A witch casts a connection spell so Damon can feel every cut and so Elena can tell when he lies. Damon breaks and tells Katherine where the missing piece is – in Elena's necklace._

_Katherine reveals the true purpose of the invention: it can compel vampires and the first thing she does with it is compel Damon to kill Elena. Thankfully, Damon comes to his senses after he tastes Elena's blood, the connection the witch cast between them is still there. Stefan, Anna & Jeremy smash through the wall into the basement. _

_Rufus and Stefan fight, Alaric comes in and shoots Rufus, Stefan rips his head off. _

_Katherine drains Anna and drinks from Jeremy and stabs him. Damon comes and fights Katherine, Stefan comes and is about to stake her when she turns the compulsion on and makes him fight his own brother. _

_Alaric is about to shoot Katherine but the human (who finally has a name -Perry) starts beating him up._

_Elena runs to her brother and hysterically tries to wake him up._

_In all the chaos and confusion Katherine drags Elena outside, intent on finishing what Damon had started – to kill her, but not before Katherine tell her who her real father is. _

_Who will save Elena? Will she turn? And will the wicked bitch of Mystic Falls ever die?_

_

* * *

_

The partition between the two buildings had crumbled, and a thin cloud of dust now filled the room. Two brothers wrestled above the rubble; both unaware of the two unconscious bodies laying beneath the wreckage, trapped and fighting for their lives; and both unaware that the woman they love was about to be killed by the woman they loved...

Stefan was seething with anger as he looked down at his brother, the human blood as well as the compulsion fuelling his rage and strength. His eyes were immersed in darkness, a shadow of the once peaceful vampire now turned dark side. With no second thoughts to the man he was recklessly attacking, he slammed his brother against the ground; a crack sounded from within Damon's skull, it had fractured in multiple places.

Damon howled in pain, his cry echoing through the small basement room as the edges of the bricks dug painfully into his skin, piercing him like knives. At the sound however, Stefan didn't relent, far from it; instead he lifted his brother again by the arms and slammed him back down, pushing him further into the bricks, the smell of Damon's blood now filled the air.

"Fuck," Damon exhaled; he could feel his blood seeping out from his wounds on his back, coating the deep brown bricks in red.

Stefan was breathing erratically in excitement at the thought of murdering his brother, his darkened eyes illustrating the vivid image of how he would finally end his brother's life. All those years of empty death threats was finally about to be acted upon.

Damon growled through gritted teeth as he tried blocking out the pain coursing through his entire body. He mustered every ounce of strength he swung at his brother, momentarily amazed as Stefan's face barely flinched at the impact. Stefan really was drinking something stronger than a rabbit - and right now Damon would settle for a rabbit, hell, even something with feathers. Damon was growing weaker by the second, his insides burned with pain, both by internal bleeding and from the hunger.

Damon looked up to his brother as he was lifted up and thrown back to the ground, the bloodthirsty look in his eyes said it all – the compulsion wasn't the only thing motivating him, Damon could feel the real Stefan inside; simply revelling at his actions: this was payback, payback for taking his girl.

Stefan grinned maliciously as he delivered a jaw-breaking blow to Damon's face; again and again he punched, never backing down. The movement turned into blurs as he pummelled Damon's face, his flawless beauty turning into broken and bloodied in seconds.

Damon's mouth was filled with blood, the crimson liquid oozing from his mouth as he lay on his side, the scene around him slowly became clear; Alaric was busy fighting his own battle against the bastard human, and Jeremy laid motionless on the ground beside an equally motionless Anna. Damon's eyes widened in realisation at the absence of Elena and Katherine, and that combination couldn't be good.

In his panicked state, Damon became erratic as he tried pushing Stefan off to no avail. After Damon was yet again met by another punch to the face, Damon felt nothing, he felt numb as the only thing he could think of was Elena's safety.

Fuelled by the revelation, Damon kicked Stefan's off his feet, using his momentary unbalance against him. As soon as he heard the crack of Stefan's bone as it split in two Damon kicked him across the room, surprised at how powerful his kick was, even in the state he was in. There was no denying, Damon was awesome.

Coming back down from his moment of grandeur, Damon watched as his brother was thrown across the room, knocking the man who had been busy beating Alaric to a pulp in the process. He sped to his brother who was just recovering from his fall, stopping his efforts as he ended the fight.

"Sorry bro," Damon muttered as he snapped his brother's neck, before Stefan even hit the ground Damon was already at Alaric's side as he effortlessly threw the man off him just as he was about to end Alaric's life with his own gun.

In other circumstances, Damon would have inserted a witty remark or his trademark smirk, but he couldn't be bothered with all that shit, he had other things on his mind, instead he grabbed Alaric by the arm and pulled him up forcefully.

"Elena's mis -"

Before Damon could finish his sentence felt a sharp pain in his chest, he let out a gasp as slowly all the air left his lungs and he fell to the ground.

Stefan stood over Damon, ready to end it all, the stake had missed his heart by millimetres, and with one last push it would all be over.

...

Alaric was on the ground. His handsome face was unrecognisable, covered with deep purple bruises and swollen and blackened eyes. Perry was crouched over him, a devilish grin on his scrawny face as he choked the life out of Alaric. Alaric's eyes rolled drowsily as he slowly began to lose consciousness, his arms flapped about helplessly at his predetermined fate.

Alaric could feel it, hear it as his heart drummed hard in his chest, the adrenaline pulsing through him; his body's last attempt at survival. He knew he had to do something, the vampire wannabe was close to killing him (well as close as killing Alaric as one can get).

Feigning defeat, Alaric went limp, with his eyes closed he relied on his other senses; he felt the man loosen and release the grip on his neck, he could hear it as vamp wannabe slowly got up and stood over Alaric. He felt the man shift his weight, ready to kick Alaric while he was down, a pathetic move; and one he would soon regret as Alaric made his move.

Alaric's eyes shot open as he grabbed the man's foot and tugged him down. Perry fell painfully on his knees and curled up into a ball, shouting expletives as he rolled around in agony.

Alaric laughed as he slowly picked himself up, spitting blood on the floor as he clutched his sides.

That was until Perry unexpectedly swept him to the ground again, this time holding Alaric's own gun at him, ready to fire.

"Say goodnight." Perry whispered harshly as he undid the safety.

Suddenly, a flying Stefan flew across the room like a Frisbee, bringing Perry along for the ride. Perry hurtled to the wall with a muffled thud, the sounds of his bones crushing clear for even Alaric to hear as he fell to the ground.

Alaric looked up to Damon as he outstretched a hand for him, a very un-Damon gesture Alaric noted. Nonetheless, Alaric took his arm and lifted himself up, dusting himself down as he turned towards the body of Jeremy on the ground.

Alaric heard a gasp and he turned, not expecting to see Damon with a piece of wood in his chest. Damon gasped in surprise the air rushed out from his lungs in a final breath, he stared at Alaric in shock, trying to speak but nothing came out. Damon hit the ground, Stefan stood nearby, ignoring Alarci as his attention was all on Damon.

Alaric stood flabbergasted at the turn of events, looking from Stefan to Damon, Stefan wasn't done just yet.

He looked down at his brother in triumph, watching him writhe in pain.

Alaric, shocked for the tiniest of moments immediately raced to the device and destroyed it, small pieces of gold and silver shattering as it hit the ground.

The compulsion was lifted and Stefan looked blank as he blinked rapidly in confusion. Slowly, the horror of what he had done slapped him in the face as it all sunk in. A breath barely left Stefan's lips as he fell to the ground beside his brother, unconscious. The two brothers, once the best of friends were now fighting for their lives.

Alaric was at Damon side in an instant, his face clear with concern. Was he dead? '_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck'_

Damon suddenly gasped back to live, Alaric jumped at the fright, releasing the breath he had been holding since Damon had been staked as his heart rate went back to normal.

Alaric pulled the stake out slowly, Damon hissed in pain as the wooden stake grazed his insides, causing small splinters to break free and lodge itself inside his body.

"You alright?" Alaric quickly asked as he tossed the stake away and attempted to help Damon to his feet.

Damon shook his head, "Elena. Go find Elena. Leave me." Damon gasped, clutching the whole in his chest, literally and metaphorically, if anything happened to Elena he would be empty, yet again.

Alaric let go of his grip of Damon and rushed out of the room as he frantically searched for Elena. Then he heard it, a bloodcurdling scream - a voice he knew well. But whose was it; Elena or Katherine's?

...

Katherine laughed like a maniac as she tossed Elena outside, watching as she rolled to a stop as she hit a tall brick wall.

A crack, a gasp and a cry left Elena's lips as she bit back her pain and turned to face her doppelganger. Despite the broken bones Elena would not be weak.

"You'll be joining your father soon, and by father I mean your Uncle John."

Elena's hard facade dropped as she stared open mouthed at Katherine as she continued, "In fact you'll be joining your whole family soon, your brother's on the brink of death and your aunt – oh – well, I think I'll enjoy ripping her to pieces."

Elena shook her head furiously as she used the wall as support to stand up. "You're lying," Elena stated confidently, her uncle couldn't be her father, not the man she despised all her life.

"About what, John being your father or whether or not I'll kill your family."

"You know what I meant," Elena replied harshly as she slowly backed away.

A whoosh of air was all she heard as Katherine suddenly blocked Elena's path. She licked her lips as she closed in on Elena and whispered slowly in her ear, "Your uncle... is your daddy."

Elena cringed at the closeness of Katherine, her overpowering perfume almost making her gag.

"No." Elena whispered, mainly to herself.

"Yes," Katherine mimicked as she back away to look at her descendant's pretty face, full of confusion, denial and subtle acceptance.

Elena shook her head.

"Too bad you won't get to know him, seeing as I killed him." Katherine was getting impatient. "Enough talk," she growled lowly.

Katherine bared her fangs and hissed at Elena as she exposed her neck. Elena struggled against her, thrashing about like a fish out of water, desperate for anyone to save her. But no one came.

Elena screamed as she felt her flesh rip open, as she felt the blood trickle down her neck, as she felt her life fade into the blackness...

"No!" A voice came.

Before Elena could react Katherine had turned around, facing Isobel. Was Elena dead? Had Isobel really come back for her?

Instead of the usual emotionless visage Isobel carried her face was contorted in pain. Isobel slowly walked to Katherine, her hands behind her back.

"Please Katherine; she's my daughter, your blood..."

Katherine pondered her request, or so it seemed.

Lulled into a false sense of security Isobel closed the gap between herself and Katherine, a small smile at her lips as she looked to the older vampire.

Suddenly Isobel vamped out as she brought a stake from behind her back, ready to kill the bitch once and for all. Before she could succeed however, Isobel was gasping in pain. Katherine had her fist punched through Isobel's chest, her heart literally in her hands, another way to kill a vampire.

"You've been a bad girl, a very bad girl. You think I couldn't taste your blood in her?" Katherine exclaimed as she squeezed her heart.

"I couldn't let you do it, Kat." Isobel replied defiantly, between the glare she stole a quick glance at Elena, her eyes wide as if urging her daughter to run.

Elena shook her head in disbelief as she was glued to the spot, she was still reeling from the fact that Isobel had come back for her. The woman who had been a cold hearted bitch just weeks before was now showing genuine feelings of concern for her.

Katherine retracted her arm from within Isobel, her forearm covered in blood as she hungrily licked it off. "You're just lucky I like the taste of your blood."

Isobel lay gasping on the ground, Katherine watched her, smiling as she once again came out on top. Why kill your disciples when you can teach them a lesson, show them who controls them, decides whether they live or die. Now Isobel would be more obedient than ever, for now she would let this little mishap slip.

Katherine looked down at Isobel, completely ignoring to Elena behind her.

"I forgive you." Katherine said daintily. "As long as you kill your daughter..." Katherine saw the look on Isobel's face, "Either you do it, or I will, and I'll make sure she'll suffer..." Katherine stared at her nails in a bored expression, "It's the humane thing to do Isobel, hasn't she suffered enough, knowing she's second best and always will be?"

Elena watched as Katherine nonchalantly discussed her looming death.

"You're the one who's second best." Elena screamed.

Katherine turned around, her eyes filled with fury. "Oh really?"

Katherine slammed Elena across the room, her face close to hers, "Too bad we'll never find out, since you'll be dead in five...four...three...two –"

Elena breathed heavily as Katherine counted down, her chest heaved with every breath. In the light Elena noticed the glint of a stone she knew well, embedded in the necklace Katherine had around her neck. Elena scratched at Katherine's throat and the delicate silver necklace fell to the ground...

Katherine let out a screech as she began to fizzle in the light of the sun, blocked by the walls of the alleyway, blocking the full effect of the sunlight, Katherine stumbled back in pain as she hugged her self tight as she tried desperately to find her way back inside.

Elena didn't let her get far; she raced to pick up a stick and broke it in half as she ran to where Katherine screamed in agony, the smoke wafting from her skin, the smell of burning flesh filling her nostrils.

Half running and half staggering, Elena reached Katherine, who was still blindly trying to protect herself. With all her might, Elena jammed the stake repeatedly into Katherine's chest.

As soon as Elena heard the scream she knew she had succeeded. She backed away slowly as Katherine's face slowly withered; she became dry, grey and hollow as her mouth remained opened in a silent scream. Katherine Pierce lay dead on the ground. _Ding-dong the bitch is dead. _

Elena Instantly ran to Isobel's side, grabbing onto her mother as she softly smiled up at her.

"Elena..." Isobel began, blinking back tears she had held for seventeen years.

Elena held onto Isobel, "Is it true?" Elena said, allowing her tears to fall.

Isobel nodded.

...

The doors flung open and Alaric came running outside. He stopped as soon as Elena looked up at him, still holding her biological mother tight.

Alaric had burst through the doors, instantly stopping at the scene. "No..."

He ran to Isobel's side, "Izzy...No,"

"Ric..." Isobel motioned to get up, instantly falling back down again_, 'fuck'_, she muttered, she hated anyone seeing her so...human.

Alaric shook his head, he could see past her attempt at hardiness. He watched her as the hard exterior of Isobel eroded back into the kind woman he once knew; back into the kind woman he was proud to call his wife.

"Iz, you need blood," Alaric noted, as he glanced down at the gaping hole in her chest.

"I don't need your help, Ric," Isobel muttered feebly.

"You don't?" Alaric asked, raising his eyebrows. He grabbed a piece of broken glass and slit his wrist. Uncontrollably, Isobel lunged at him, her lips wrapped around his wrist in seconds.

Even as she fed she shook her head, taking only as much as she needed she pulled back. "You shouldn't have done that." She said in a cold detached voice. "Thank you," she added as she looked up at him, her eyes telling him just how sorry she was for all she had done.

Alaric smiled at his wife as he motioned to open his mouth. But it was too late; his dead vampire wife had disappeared.

Elena was in her own world for a moment, her heart still beating hard from her near death. She had watched the interaction between Alaric and Isobel in a state of surrealism, her head was throbbing and her eyes felt heavy as she was on the brink of collapse. But her surrender to her unconsciousness had to wait as she heard the scream from inside, and instantly one person came to mind.

"Jeremy..." Elena breathed as she ran back inside. As soon as she descended the stairs her eyes instantly fell to her brother. Anna was already at his side, looking even paler than usual as she held his hand within hers.

Jeremy was half covered in debris, his light brown hair covered in dirt. Anna saw Elena and retracted her hands and wiped her tears, "I'm sorry." Anna muttered.

Elena's world turned upside down at those words as she collapsed on the floor and embraced Jeremy like the day she had hugged him the night their parents had died. And as tears soaked her dirt ridden face and heart wrenching sobs left her lips, Elena mentally recited a prayer, begging for her brother to wake up, and hoping of all things supernatural, God existed.

* * *

_It's late, I'm sleepy, but I'll post it now and edit tomorrow._

_In case anyone was wondering, the scream Alaric heard as he was running as Katherine's as she was staked._

_The first way I wrote the Alaric/Isobel scene was cheesier than this, Isobel was dying and telling Alaric to look after Elena blah blah blah (a proper melodramatic violin moment!), but then I read it back and I started laughing! Haha_

_Hope you liked this chapter!_

* * *

Update on my other stories:

**Under The Cover Of Darkness** will be continuing, but only to the next day, I know what will happen (kinda) just haven't written it up yet.

I've started to write up the next chapter to **Birthday53X**, I'm thinking of carrying it on to Elena's birthday treat, what do you think?

Just some random little game: I'm thinking of a number between 1 - 50, the **5** people closest to that number will get the next chapter of **B53X** before anyone else, submit your choice in review or inbox me if you wanna play!

(Just so you know I ain't cheating, I already made my choice and I'll be providing photo evidence!) Winners will be announced with the next update... (if not a lot of people do this then everyone who reviews will get the chapter!)

...good luck! :D

Ps. i found a really, really cool fan-made VD opening: youtube(dot)com/watch?v=mXf_SjVqT-Q&feature=related


	13. It's a new day, It's a new life

**CHAPTER 13 – It's a new day, It's a new life.**

From the last chapter, the number I was thinking of was _**37**_! (and no, that is not my age!) Sooo **IkeaGoddess, CosmicLove3, Poppy Salvatore-Ozera, ****VampireExpert101**** & ****TeamDamonRox****, **congrats and expect the B53X update very soon! :D

I was up until the wee hours of the night writing this...would have updated sooner but my internet is dodgy atm - £30 a month for no connection!

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_(more in-depth recap of chapters 1-11 in previous chapter)_

_**Previously:**_

_Elena finally realises her feelings for Damon, and Damon's finally ready to reveal his feelings. But a crazy turn of events gets him kidnapped by Katherine who desperately wants a mysterious device. _

_After a botched first attempt at rescuing Damon, Elena and Alaric get taken too. Katherine uses Elena as leverage and in fear of Katherine harming Elena, Damon reveals the whereabouts of the device._

_Katherine has the device and uses its powers to compel Damon to kill Elena. Luckily, Isobel fed her own blood to Elena so the wounds heal._

_Meanwhile, Jeremy joins the second rescue attempt along with Stefan and Anna. Before they leave however, Stefan drinks human blood and Anna gives Jeremy some of her blood just in case._

_The second rescue attempt starts off in Katherine's favour as she feeds from Anna, leaving her weak and unconscious and moves onto Jeremy, leaving him very close to death. Alaric frees himself from the closet he was trapped in and joins the fight, shooting wooden bullets into Rufus as he fights Stefan, giving Stefan enough time to decapitate him and go to help Damon, who's fighting Katherine._

_Katherine compels Stefan to kill Damon. As she watches, she killed John, who tried to sneak in and take the device (looks like that didn't go so well)._

_(Chapter 12)_

_Stefan comes dangerously close to staking Damon, and is seconds away from finishing off the job. But, luckily Alaric saves the day and breaks the device, snapping Stefan back to reality. For some reason though, Stefan collapses (maybe because of the way his compulsion was forcefully broken unlike Damon's where he broke it himself.)_

_Elena is outside with Katherine, she reveals who her father is and drinks from Elena, nearly killing her. Luckily for her, Isobel comes back and tries to talk Katherine out of it, little does Katherine know, Isobel has a plan to kill her. _

_Katherine sees right through it, she could taste Isobel's blood inside Elena as she fed off her and doesn't respond well to betrayal. She knows Isobel's gonna try and double cross her so reacts first and punches a fist shaped hole into Isobel (Like the episode "Bloodlines" when Damon killed Bree). _

_Elena rips of Katherine's necklace, and without the protection of the lapis__lazuli__ she slowly begins to burn (the shade from the alleyway stops her from spontaneous combustion). Elena finishes her off by staking her and Katherine dies! (Wooo!)_

_Isobel is close to dying and confirms Katherine's claims, John is Elena's biological father._

_Alaric runs out and gives Isobel his blood; they share a tender moment which is cut short when she runs off - yet again._

_Elena watches her biological mum and sort of step-dead have their moment but is pulled back to reality after hearing a scream (Anna). Elena runs back to Jeremy and holds onto him as his life hangs in the balance..._

_

* * *

_Anna was wracked with guilt as she watched Elena run into the room and collapse in front of her brother. Not looking Elena in the eye, Anna quickly mumbled a sorry and backed away, watching intently as she waited for Jeremy to wake up.

"I'm so sorry," Elena cried repeatedly to her brother, muffled against Jeremy's cold form.

Anna tried to speak, tried to explain that Jeremy wasn't really dead (though technically he was), but the words couldn't come out, her throat constricted painfully as she held back her sobs .

As Elena's cries died down, Anna finally found the voice to speak.

"I gave him my blood, just in case," Anna said quietly.

Elena turned to Anna, her eyes cold. "You think that makes it better, he shouldn't have been here in the first place," Elena spat back, her eyes screwed in a look of distaste. If looks could kill, this was one of those moments.

Elena could feel her emotions erupting to the surface, ready to spew over in a fit of cries and curses; through her bubbling anger she clung tighter onto her brother, desperately telling herself he was still alive. Maybe his heart was still beating...

Elena put her ear to his chest, desperate to find any signal of life. She was hindered by her own thundering beat of her heart thudding loudly in her chest. "Come on Jeremy," she mumbled against him as she listened intently. She could have sworn she heard the faintest of beats, but it was just wishful thinking.

Damon could feel Elena's sadness as if it were his own; he could feel her heart ache and her pain, swirling around, barely contained inside her fragile body. With one hand clutched to his chest and the other resting on Elena's shoulder, he tried to comfort her the best he could. Damon Salvatore was never the comforting type, it just wasn't in him; but for Elena he would try.

At the gentle touch of a hand, Elena calmed down, her chest quivering uncontrollably from the subsiding sobs. She looked up to Damon, looking almost like an abandoned puppy as she did; lost and completely alone.

"He's gone," Damon said solemnly, his light blue eyes reflecting his sadness.

As she brushed a stray hair from Jeremy's face and rested her palm against his cheek, flashbacks of images of all the moments she shared with Jeremy played through her mind; the laughs, the cries and even the heated arguments. She could feel every single emotion of the day Jeremy had hugged her tight when she woke after the car crash, the crushing embrace which truly showed how much he cared. And now it was Elena's turn as she hugged her brother tight, hoping he could feel all the love imbued in that one hold.

After releasing her hold on her brother, she sniffed and wiped her tears, her eyes puffy and red.

"How long until he – " Elena choked out, losing her voice at the last few lines, directing her question at Damon.

"Not long," Anna interrupted.

Elena shot a death glare to Anna and she immediately looked down again, the look of shame etched evidently on her face as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean -" she began, not looking Elena directly in the eyes as she spoke.

"- For him to get killed!" Elena burst out. "What the fuck were you thinking!" Elena screeched, her hands clenched into fists, clinging to Jeremy's jacket.

Anna suddenly stood up and towered over Elena, "I said I was sorry, you don't think I hate myself already!" She half shouted, half cried.

Elena said nothing. Her heart pumped wildly in her chest as she glared up at Anna, her teeth clenched so tight she could feel a pain in her jaw.

It took that slight increase in blood pressure to notice the change in atmosphere.

"You need to leave, Elena," Damon suddenly said, his voice was strained but nonetheless authoritative. He looked at Elena intensely, conveying how much he regretted saying it, but it was for her own good.

Elena ignored Damon and shook her head, "I'm not leaving Jer. He needs me."

Damon could see the determination in her eyes and knew it was no use. "Dammit, Elena!" He exclaimed, his eyes darkening involuntarily.

Elena didn't flinch as she watched Damon change. He turned abruptly, blocking her view as he slowly regained his control.

But that didn't stop Anna; her vampiric instincts kicked in as she lunged towards Elena and pinned her to the ground. She hovered just inches from her neck, ready to delve in before Damon threw her off, his hands instantly around her throat as he held her to the wall.

"Control yourself!" He barked, baring his fangs.

With her skin returning to its normal self and her fangs retracting inwards, Anna took deep gulps of air as she nodded at Damon. She knew any other time she could have easily thrown him off, but Katherine's attack had weakened her immensely, she was nearly as weak as a human.

Tentatively, Damon released his grip, watching for any sudden movements. Anna simply slumped to the floor and brought her knees up, bringing her arms around and hugging herself tight as she rocked back and forth, turning all her energy on mentally willing Jeremy to get up. She needed to apologise to him, apologise for turning him into what he was about to become, needed to apologise for condemning him to a life forced upon him. She knew more than anyone what that felt like, to wake up and realise the life you always knew was over, nothing but a memory - living but not living at the same time.

Anna was lost in her thoughts, her human life swirled before her eyes as she watched Elena mourn the loss of human Jeremy, ready to accept the undead version of her brother – ready to start his new life. She went over everything she wanted to say, repeated it over and over in her head until the time finally came; Anna took a deep inhalation of breath as she watched Jeremy from a distance, slowly rousing from his death.

...

Shaken up by Anna's attack, Elena watched her closely from the corner of her eyes as she absentmindedly brushed Jeremy's hair with her fingers. Elena wiped the dirt from his face, feeling the icy coldness at the touch, making her heart tighten, making it unable to beat. It was still so hard to digest, any minute now her brother will wake up – and not from sleep – from death. A year ago, the word death was paired with finality, a predetermined and permanent full stop to life, and now, as she waited for her brother to wake up from the deepest sleep he had ever experienced, she hoped Jeremy could handle the transition, unlike his old friend Vicky.

A small whisper of movement caused Elena to jump; she looked down to her brother as he slowly began to wake. Every bit of anger flooded out from Elena's body and was replaced with relief as she saw the life flicker back into her brother's eyes.

"Woah," Jeremy muttered as he slowly sat up and slowly gained his bearings – only to have them knocked back by the force of Elena's bear hug.

"I thought I lost you," Elena cried, fresh tears streaming down her face again.

Jeremy welcomed the hug, he knew he had come close to death and the last thing he wanted was to leave Elena alone, not so soon after... Jeremy cleared his thoughts and laughed, he was alive and that was all that mattered. "You can't get rid of me that easily, sis."

Suddenly, Jeremy became aware of a pain, a pain which ran over his entire body. He felt as if he had been run over and reversed onto repeatedly, the electrifying pain shot through his whole body, burning through his bloodstream, almost urging him to let go and...attack?

He could feel the warmth radiating from Elena's body, feel the immense love he felt for her. He could smell her fresh tears as they fell onto his jacket, saddened at how he scared her half to death, but happy he was alive. He couldn't leave Elena, not ever; no matter how many arguments they had and would have in the future, the bond they had as brother and sister would never cease, regardless of blood.

Jeremy suddenly began to hear the soft thuds of a heartbeat, growing stronger and stronger like drums, faster and faster, beating hard, shouting at him to act. It hit him there and then – what he was, he could feel the hunger coursing through his body, as he forced it back. He would never hurt his sister.

With a cry, Jeremy scrabbled back, his hands over his mouth, "I'm – I'm," he couldn't finish his sentence, the last word too shocking to consider.

Jeremy shook his head violently, his back against the brick wall as touched his teeth and gums with his fingers, letting out a whimper as he felt the pressure beneath his sensitive gums – fangs.

He looked to Elena, begging his big sister to fix what was wrong with him, but he knew it wasn't that easy.

Jeremy turned and looked helplessly to Anna, looking like a scared and confused little kid as he whimpered shakily, "How?"

"Katherine," Anna whispered back, continuing to anxiously bite her lower lip.

Jeremy continued to stare as the memories flooded back; how Katherine had drained him to near death, the sharp pain as he was stabbed mercilessly in the stomach, the sound as it twisted in him, mutilating his insides. He immediately felt his abdomen for the residue of his attack, feeling only his ripped t-shirt and the smooth skin of his muscle beneath. He let out a breath of relief, "wow."

"I'm so sorry," Anna whispered softly, her face contorted in pain.

"Don't be." Jeremy answered quickly, softening his gaze as he looked at the sad features upon her heart-shaped face. He hated seeing Anna like this, so broken and unsure. The last thing he wanted was for her to blame herself; he had wanted to come, he knew the risks involved and he was glad he came. What brother would he have been if he sat back and ignored the fact that his sister had been kidnapped, he looked to Elena and smiled softly before he slowly got up and wrapped his arms around his vampire girlfriend, exhaling contently as she softened at his touch and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, burrowing deeper into his embrace as she closed her eyes, she felt the release of her pent up anxiety as she breathed out in relief.

"Shhhh," Jeremy whispered back, stroking her hair lovingly, "I'm still here."

Elena watched as Jeremy held Anna, soothing her of all her pain. She immediately felt guilty with the way she acted towards her, and knew she had to apologise soon. The truth was, though she hated the thought of her brother being a vampire, she'd rather have him here as the living dead, than just plain dead. Elena broke off from her thoughts and shot her head to the right as the sound of footsteps sounded from upstairs. She slowly lifted herself up from the ground with the help of Damon, and looked to the door.

Alaric came in, looking pale and dishevelled.

"What happened with Katherine?" Damon asked immediately.

Alaric looked to Elena; he too was unsure just what happened outside, when Elena failed to answer, Alaric took over.

"She's dead," Alaric answered.

Damon looked at him, his eyebrows raised in disbelief, "I'm impressed, I didn't think you had it in you, teach," he smirked, patting Alaric hard on the back.

Elena decided to stay quiet, and Alaric understood, he simply shrugged in response; neither confirming nor rejecting his claims.

Damon nodded his thanks to Alaric and turned to the blissful couple still in embrace.

"Break it up, we need to get going. The town'll be crawling with humans soon, and I really don't want to be seen with Stefan in daylight."

At the mention of his name, Elena turned to other brother, sadness in her eyes as she took in his unmoving form.

"What happened to him?"

"The compulsion messed him up."

Elena shivered as she held her shirt together, hugging herself; Stefan had gone against everything he believed in, all to save her, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"It's not your fault, Elena." Damon said, sensing her worry. "He knew what he was doing, of course he'd drink human blood to save his big brother, he'd be lost without me." Damon added, attempting to lighten the mood.

And it worked; Damon smiled as he witnessed a small but visible smidgen of a smile on Elena's lips in response.

Looking away from Stefan she turned to Alaric, wiping the tears with the back of her hand before he saw her.

"Can you drop me off to the boarding house?" The last thing she wanted was for her aunt to see her in the state she was in.

Alaric looked to Damon, almost asking permission, then looked back to Elena, gave her a soft nod and left the room.

Apart from the two lovebirds in the corner and the unconscious Stefan, it was now Elena and Damon. And for the first time ever, it was an awkward moment, as both knew of nothing to say (yes, Damon was lost for words).

"So...I'll see you later." Elena began, her gaze never moving from his hypnotic blue eyes. She tried to turn to leave but found she couldn't, her body almost forcing her to stay locked in place.

"I'm sorry... about the other day..." Elena continued, nervous by the lack of response from Damon.

Damon simply shook his head and shrugged. "That's all forgotten."

Elena didn't know how to react, _all_ as in _everything_? Even the kiss? Elena looked up to Damon in a mixture of confusion and hurt.

Seeing her cute little expression, Damon couldn't resist as he took a risk. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Elena's cheek. It was barely a kiss, but full of a thousand words, a thousand emotions, and a thousand reactions. It lingered there for the moment before Elena felt him move to pull away. She took another risk, knowing Damon was a very hungry vampire at the moment, but she didn't care, if she died during this kiss it would have been worth it.

Elena shifted her head so their lips met in a soft touch, and Damon didn't pull away, as much as he wanted to for Elena safety, how could he not kiss her back, he'd be crazy not to. He pulled her tighter against him, one hand on her lower back and the other deep within her hair as the intensity of the kiss rose. Elena's heart stuttered crazily at his touch as she began to get lost in his kiss, the butterflies growing and growing until...

Damon pulled away and stepped back, his expression full of lust and want as he breathed heavily.

Elena panted lightly, touching her burning lips, as she forced herself not to pounce on him again.

"I'll see you later," Elena said quickly, not waiting for Damon's response as she left the basement and walked up the stairs.

She would wait, wait until Damon was packed full of blood, and then Elena would make her move and have her wicked way with him - A sorry for almost breaking his heart. Elena would be there with a plaster, ready to mend his heart and kiss him better.

...

Damon watched Elena go, his emotions going crazy inside, for the first time in 145 he didn't mind the jostle of pure emotion inside him, having a party with all the trimmings. Damon would gladly join in. Lost in his private fantasy he barely noticed when the two lovebirds finally realised their grip of each other and turned to Damon, sniggering at the look on his face, he almost looked high.

Jeremy cleared his throat as Damon came back down from his daydream.

"We won't be needing these," Anna said as Jeremy threw a set of car keys to Damon, "I'm taking Jeremy to my place to get some blood bags then we'll meet you at yours."

Damon nodded, glad Anna wasn't expecting him to give up his precious stash of O-neg, though the way Stefan was acting he realised his stash may not be there anymore. "Grab a few bags for me while you're there, I don't know how much our resident bunny beater stole off me."

Anna covered a smirk as she nodded, "Will do."

Damon turned to Jeremy. "I'll make Bonnie enchant a ring for you; soon you'll be frolicking in the sun with your dear Anna."

Anna gently put pressure on Jeremy's hand, obviously content with the idea. "Can't I just take his one?" Jeremy asked, pointing at the headless body on the floor.

"It doesn't work that way," Damon said, shaking his head. " It's not the stone that's the key, it's the charm, and it binds with only one person. A new spell has to be cast on it."

"And how long would that take?" Jeremy asked.

"Depends on how good Miss Bonnie Bennett is with her witchy mojo." Damon said as he left the room, "And don't forget my blood," he called from the landing as he turned into the main office and stood next to Alaric, peering curiously into the room as Elena was crouched next a young girl.

...

Elena followed Alaric wordlessly to the exit, the only thing on her mind was taking a shower and going sleep. It was the soft faint sobs that drew Elena's attention away from the imagery of bubble bath and fluffy sheep; she slowed her pace down and peered inside her father's main office room, gasping as she saw the young witch cuffed to the pipe of the radiator, looking more ragged than ever.

As soon as the girl saw her she began to shake. "I'm so sorry, she made me do those things, she has my sister somewhere, I had to help her," the red haired girl cried in a rush of words, the remorse and sadness tinged in her voice.

Elena froze at those last words. She didn't know what to feel. Her actions had condemned a girl to death; she stared in shock at the young witches face, shaking her head slowly in disbelief.

"Katherine's dead." Elena managed to choke out.

The girl went into frenzy, shaking at her bindings in a feeble attempt to break free, Elena jumped back at her outburst.

"No-no-no-no-no-no," The girl muttered, her hands on her head as she softly muttered those words again and again.

She stayed silent for what seemed like ages before she finally spoke.

"Katherine made me bind my powers to her. Now she's dead, I'm powerless," she said slowly, realisation hitting her at the same time it came to Elena. Alaric simply stood in the doorway, Damon behind him as he watched with an intense gaze.

"I'll help you. I have a friend...a witch - maybe she can do something..." Elena began, the hope oozing out from her words, instantly calming the girl.

Through sobs and nods of her head, the witch thanked Elena. Elena just hoped Bonnie would agree.

A rush of air was all Elena felt before Damon was at her side. He ignored the witch's small gasp at the sight of a half-naked man as he gently took the girl's wrist and broke the chains. He looked from the witch to Elena. "Take her with you, I'll meet you at the house. Anna and Jeremy have already left." Damon said as he motioned to leave the room, stopping in front of Alaric.

"Wouldn't have any petrol by any chance?"

Alaric nodded, "Never leave home without it, it's in the trunk," Alaric answered as he threw his keys at Damon, secretly hoping they would hit him in the face. Unfortunately, Damon caught them singlehandedly.

"Wait, what're you gonna do?" Elena said, noticing the conversation.

"Isn't it obvious," Damon said, twirling the keys around his finger, "I'm burning this place down."

Elena swallowed hard as the thought of her father, her biological father surfaced. "Can you make sure John isn't in the fire, I know after everything he's done you want to see him burn but –"

"I know, Elena." Damon interrupted, an understanding look on his face.

Elena smiled softly in thanks as Damon turned and left. Elena watched him leave then focused her attention back on the witch.

"We'll find her, I promise" Elena said, instantly regretting using those last two words, unsure as to whether she could fulfil it.

The witch nodded as she instantly hugged Elena, feeling comfort for the first time in a month. "I'm Ruby," the witch said as she and Elena broke their embrace.

"Elena."

Elena smiled as she stretched her hand out to help the girl up. Alaric came forward and supported Ruby as he led them outside and into his car, off to the boarding house.

...

Perry, Katherine's human pet woke with a severe headache, he slowly got up, rubbing his head as he stumbled out of the vacant basement and up the stairs, coming to a sudden halt as he came face to face with Damon Salvatore.

"Didn't think it was that easy did you?" Damon asked as he placed a can of petrol on the floor.

The man shook his head in disbelief, unable to speak in coherent words, too gobsmacked that he was still alive.

Perry's heart accelerated beyond the norm as he tried backing away. Too late. Damon grabbed the man and held him against the wall. "Tell Katherine, I said hi," he whispered harshly as everything ended for Perry Moore.

Damon dropped the piece of scum on the floor having snapped his neck in two, he would have fed off him had he not been pumped full of vervain.

Walking over Perry's lifeless body, Damon went outside, just in time to see Alaric drive off and turn the corner.

He sighed sadly, he knew Elena was finally safe, but it pained him to leave her after everything they had been through. Though he felt better as he felt the soft presence of Elena coming from somewhere inside him, easing the worry in his heart. Somehow the witch's connection remained unbroken, and Damon preferred it this way, as he knew that at this moment, as Elena was on her way home, she could feel him too.

Damon looked down at his feet and felt sick as he came face to face with the lifeless body of Katherine Pierce. He was unsure of what to feel as the woman he had searched for relentlessly for the past 145 years lay withered and rotten on the floor. A mix of emotions rushed through him, both positive and negative; though as soon as he thought back to what his lost love had done to Elena, his only regret was not finishing the job himself.

After dragging Katherine body to the basement, he ripped the necklace from her cold body and stuffed it in his pocket, doing the same for the Lapis Lazuli ring belonging to the vampire Rufus Small, and the black stoned ring of John Gilberts; which as Damon saw it, now belonged to Elena.

After Stefan was safely placed in the backseat of his car, Damon went back in and regretfully pulled John out from the wreckage, his dead body lay against the wall outside the building, he looked more like a homeless man than a dead body, all he needed was a scruffy dog and a cardboard sign.

Finally, after dousing the building with petrol, Damon lit a match and flicked it inside the building, jumping back as it instantly roared to life.

The trail of petrol lit up immediately, flowing across the building and down to the basement as it consumed everything in its path, disintegrating any evidence of the night's events.

Damon watched in his rear view mirror as the burning blaze grew larger, the thick grey smoke already filling the morning sky. The smoke would alert the police soon, and any evidence of vampire involvement would die, just like the monsters within.

* * *

_The whole Katherine has the witch's sister thing just came out of nowhere! I didn't even plan the kidnapped sister until the witch said it! I have no idea what's gonna happen now!...eeeek :S_

_So many things gonna happen now, john's funeral, finding the sister (wherever the hell she is), Stefan recovering, Jeremy's initiation into 'vampirehood' and finally Damon and Elena 'alone' time!_

_At least now, Bonnie will be introduced into the story (better late than never)..._

_If anyone's interested, I've made a twitter account: __**KaraRK3.**__ Sometimes I get some little bits of stuff that I can't include but are good and alternate endings which I'll post there if people join... I have a few hundred words from Under the Cover of Darkness which I may or may not be using which I'll post too if I get 'followers'._

_Hope you liked it_

_- Kara_


	14. Closer

**Chapter 14 – Closer**

_Chapter name inspired by Kings of Leon's 'Closer', __I think __it captures the mood for the car journey..._

_I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, loving all the reviews. Although I don't respond to all reviews I really do cherish them all. Funny reviews or ones with questions usually get answered, and anonymous reviews are enabled which is good, but bad in a way since I can't respond to them. So Camille, wherever you are, no I'm not the same Kara, but I'm glad you like the story so far _

_This chapter is for you lovely twitter followers x_

_Hope you like this chapter, not much going on I'm afraid..._

_

* * *

_

_**Full recap in previous chapter**_

_Chapter 13 - Elena kills Katherine and all the baddies are dead. Jeremy's a vamp, John, Rufus and Perry are dead, Isobel has run off. Everything's hunky-dory until Ruby tells Elena her sister was taken by Katherine, and now that she's dead her powers are gone too since they were bound to Katherine. Elena suggests asking Bonnie for help and they're now on their way back to the boarding house._

_Meanwhile, Damon takes care of all the evidence, he takes Katherine's necklace, Rufus's ring and John's ring then burning the building, leaving John 'fingerless' Gilbert outside for the police to find. _

_Things to remember: Stefan and Elena broke up (C4) and Stefan drank human blood (C8) and Isobel gave Elena her blood for her to heal (C10) but Elena doesn't know this...yet._

_I hope that kinda refreshes your memory without the need to re-read the whole of last chapter... I hope you like it._

_

* * *

_

The journey back to the boarding house was made in silence. The only sound was emitting from the metallic roar of the engine, vibrating down the early morning streets of Mystic Falls as Alaric drove focused and determinedly. He wanted this day to be over as much as Elena; Elena who right now, was in her own world, watching the swirl of colour in the sky, the diffusion of dark and light colliding before her eyes. Elena stifled a yawn as she leant her head against the window ready to succumb to sleep, ready and willing to forget the night's events still replaying in her mind, non-stop, a constant reminder of what she had almost lost.

Damon.

Elena sighed, she turned her attention away from the window and began absentmindedly rubbing her arms. A sudden rush of warm air filled the small car, Alaric assumption to the cause of her action. Elena smiled weakly; little did he know, it wasn't the temperature, but the memories which triggered her movements. Though her wounds had healed, the mental scar remained. Elena felt as if they were still etched on her skin; permanent; forever marked by Katherine. She couldn't help but run her hands over her forearm, expecting to find any hint of what she had gone through, a scar, a scratch – anything.

There was nothing.

She was glad.

Elena battled the edge of consciousness, the heat in the car welcoming her to sleep with open arms. But she wouldn't sleep, she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes she saw it, her brother lying dead on the ground. The unbearable guilt swept over Elena and she couldn't breathe, growing hysterical inside her mind as she silently struggled for breath. But somehow she felt him: Damon; reassuring her, telling her it wasn't her fault and her brother was fine, though a bit deader than usual.

Elena's minor panic attack subsided and she turned to Ruby, taking a deep inhale of breath as she readied herself to thank her. If it wasn't for the spell she had cast on her she would have bled out on the basement floor. For that she was grateful, but she couldn't help but feel guilty; no matter how silly, Elena felt as if she had to apologise for killing the only person who knew the whereabouts of her sister. Though who could blame her for killing Katherine, after all Katherine was just seconds from killing her. _K__ill or be killed_.

But the words didn't come. Instead, Elena simply exhaled and sighed as she looked at the sleeping witch, her head slouched forward in an uncomfortable position, her hair drawing a thin curtain of dark red mess as she softly snored. God only knew when it was the last time she actually rested. Elena smiled lightly as she undid her seat belt and scooted over to the middle seat. Carefully, Elena gently moved Ruby from her slouched position and let her rest against her shoulder, and slowly, she felt her eyes becoming heavy as she too finally let sleep overcome her.

They stayed like that for the rest of the journey.

...

Not the sound of the car slamming shut, nor the rush of cold air as the back door opened awakened the two girls from their slumbering escape.

"We're here," Alaric whispered feebly as he poked his head inside. Alaric began to close the door, so much for being a fearless vampire hunter, he couldn't even wake up the two sleeping girls, too afraid for some strange reason.

A soft chuckle from behind him alerted Alaric to the vampire presence. He knew that sound only too well, belonging to one _very_ cocky vampire.

Alaric turned for a second to face Damon, a look of displeasure on his face as he turned back. Damon had arrived just moments earlier, and after throwing Stefan into his room, having a shower and donning his trademark black shirt, he devoured a blood bag or two (Stefan hadn't found his secret stash), and after all that, he still had to wait ten whole minutes for Alaric to arrive.

Damon sighed, he's chuckles residing as he grew impatient, "Be a man, carry the witch inside. I'll take Elena."

Muttering a bunch of curses under his breath knowing full well Damon could hear, Alaric reached over and unbuckled Ruby's seat belt. He scooped her up into his arms, alarmed at the fragility of the girl. He could feel her every rib pressing against him, her back bone dug into his arms as he carried her to the house, this girl was seriously malnourished. At least one good thing had come out of the day, they had managed to free the girl from Katherine's perfectly manicured claws, and soon the girl would be reunited with her sister. A happy ending... in theory.

Alaric tried his best not to appear to struggle in front of the vampire as he carried the girl to the door, unfortunately he failed, nearly stumbling as he reached the threshold. He held his breath, knowing what was to come and as expected, he heard it - the faint laugh from Damon, sniggering behind his back like a little schoolboy. Alaric tossed some more curses at the arrogant vampire before he composed himself, shifted the girl's weight in his arms and shuffled inside.

Naturally, Damon somehow managed to beat Alaric. A sleeping Elena was held close to his chest as he stood near the foot of the stairs.

"Slow coach," Damon grinned proudly.

Alaric shoved past Damon and placed the girl on the long leather couch, draping a thin blanket over her frail body. Damon on the other hand, knew Elena deserved more and zoomed upstairs to his bedroom, opting to lay Elena in the comfort of his king's size, solid mahogany bed. Damon sat on the edge of the bed, just watching her, trying to block out the thoughts of almost living without her.

Her sleep didn't last long.

A soft moan left Elena's lips as her dream world took a turn for the worse. Her eyes began flickering rapidly under her lids as tossed and turned, her hands clawing at an unknown, unseen monster.

Damon tried soothing her, tried whispering comforting words to her as he shushed her to sleep. But still the thrashing continued. He could feel her fear. It was real for her.

Suddenly, Elena bolted upright, almost hitting Damon as she did so. With her heart pounding hard in her chest, Elena clutched at her chest as she looked around, confused for a moment before realising where she was and calming herself down.

"I forgot – I thought Katherine," Elena began, her voice still shaky.

"Shhh, I know, don't worry, it's over." Damon soothed her, removing her tears with his thumb.

"God, I feel so stupid." Elena mumbled, bringing her hands up to cover her face.

"No one can blame you for acting a little...crazy," Damon tried.

Elena glared at Damon, a sudden shot of pain rushed through him as he felt Elena's anger. _What the fuck was that!_

"Wrong word?" Damon said, rubbing his temples, "You've got quite a kick to this magic-y connection thing."

"And there's more where that came from...I think." Elena said, looking up to Damon's eyes and finding she couldn't stay mad at him. "Sorry."

Damon laughed, all was forgiven as he instinctively wrapped Elena in a strong embrace. A genuine smile crossed his lips as he held her, for someone who had not expressed an ounce of affection in a century and a half this all felt natural, a nice change.

"I love you," Elena suddenly whispered, realising she had just voiced her own thoughts. She looked to Damon, biting her lower lip embarrassedly.

Damon stroked her hair gently; kissing the top of her head as he looked back at her. His loving gaze was all it took to answer her back.

And she knew. She felt it.

Damon held Elena's arms as he helped her out of bed, noticing the lack of wounds. "Your cuts are gone," he stated confusedly.

"Yeah," Elena replied, looking at her arms. "I think Ruby must have done something."

"She couldn't have." Damon began, "Her powers were bound to Katherine, she would have known if the witch tried to help you."

"Then what was it?" Elena said, confused. " I didn't have vampire blood in me so that rules that out."

"Or did you..." Damon answered back slowly, he was in deep thought for a moment before he spoke. "Can I taste some of your blood, if there is vampire blood in you I'd be able to taste it."

Elena looked to Damon.

"I won't bite," he smirked. "Well, maybe a little bit."

Elena couldn't help but smile as she extended her wrist for Damon. She trusted him. "Drink away."

Damon ever so gently pierced her skin and took the smallest amount of blood from her system. That was all it took.

"Isobel." Damon said, licking the remnants of her blood from his lips and leaning down to kiss the small pin prink mark on Elena's wrist.

"That's the second time she saved my life," Elena mused out loud.

"Second time?"

"When Katherine dragged me outside, Isobel came and helped me, it gave me enough time to stake her."

"Wait, you killed Katherine? I thought it was Alaric."

"Nope, it was me. Elena, the vampire slayer. Beware."

Damon laughed, his arms up in mock defence. "Please don't kill me, I'll do anything."

"Kiss me."

And Damon did. He wrapped his arms around Elena's waist, showing her just how much he needed her. All the emotion, the fear of nearly losing her poured into this one kiss, their experiences colliding into one, increasing the intensity, increasing the desperation. One thing they knew, they would never be apart again.

Elena slowed the kiss and gently detangled herself away from Damon, her eyes heavy as she looked as if she wanted to jump him there and then.

Unfortunately for Damon, she controlled herself. "As much as I want to keep kissing you, I need a shower, I feel all dirty."

Damon raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Elena laughed. "You go check on Ruby, see if she's alright."

"The girl's out like a light. I doubt she'll be waking any time soon."

"Well check on Stefan, if he drank human blood he'll need someone there when he wakes."

"Stefan's a big boy, he's got it under control, Elena. I just hope he sticks with the good stuff."

"I don't know, can he handle it. How long has it been?"

"Too long. Go have your shower. I'll be waiting riiiiight there," Damon said, pointing at the bed.

"We still have to find Ruby's sister."

"Fine. After?"

Elena gave Damon a look and he knew instantly to back away. "Have fun in the shower. Alone."

...

Taking a breath, Damon hesitantly took out his phone and called his favourite witch in Mystic Falls. He may as well earn some brownie points with Elena and help out. He didn't see how the witch's sister had anything to do with them, he got what he wanted, wasn't that enough.

Plus, it seemed as if every witch Damon had come across had all tried to kill him at one stage; Bonnie, Bree, hell, even Emily and her bewitching of that damned compass. The odds of Ruby and her sister trying not to kill him were stacked against him, it was a given, an inevitability.

A sudden idea of genius came to Damon as he realised, now was the time to change those odds in his favour. It would be good to have a witch in his corner.

The rings continued and Damon almost hoped Bonnie wouldn't answer; he really wasn't looking forward to hearing that squeaky little voice of Miss self-righteous, girl-on-a-mission Bennett. He was about to hang up when the call connected. _Damn._

"Hello?" Bonnie answered croakily, the sleep clearly evident in her voice.

Damon didn't know how to answer; one wrong word and he'd be listening to a dial tone.

"It's Damon."

Bonnie's tone automatically changed. "What do _you_ want?" she spat.

Damon seriously hoped she couldn't do magic through the phone, he already had a killer headache. "Elena needs your help." Yep, play the best friend card.

Bonnie's voice sounded guarded. "What kind of help?"

"A little hocus-pocus of course. Now stop wasting my time, bring the grimoire and get down here, pronto."

Bonnie sighed, obviously debating whether to waste her time, but it was Elena after all. "I'm on my way," she responded, and without waiting for a response, she hung up.

And the day had started so well, that was, until Damon Salvatore called.

...

"What no goodbye?" Damon muttered as he heard the tone on the other end.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of old age." Elena said, leaning against the doorframe.

Damon turned to see Elena, clad in only a towel, and in true Damon style, a grin appeared on the Salvatore's face.

"Well hello," Damon purred.

Elena smiled for a moment, shyly brushing a wet lock of hair behind her ear as she looked at Damon inquisitively.

"It's as if you've never seen a half naked girl before, Damon."

"I've seen my fair share, though nothing compares to you."

"That's a bit cheesy, even for you. Plus, there's no need, you've got me," she smiled.

"That I do," Damon replied back, a sincere smile gracing his lips.

Elena let a smile creep onto her face, it was there only for a second until she remembered everything that had happened with her brother. Damon sensed this and was by her side in a heartbeat. "He'll be okay, he has Anna, she'll help him during the transition."

"I don't want to lose him. I don't want him to change like Vicky did. I don't want him to lose his humanity."

"He won't. We won't let him."

"I just can't stop worrying."

"You're his sister, it's your job to worry. It's your job to care."

"Yeah, like you care for Stefan?"

"In a way," Damon said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"When will you admit it?" Elena asked.

"Admit what?" Damon asked, feigning indifference.

"You know what?"

Damon sighed, damn that witch's voodoo magic. "It's an unspoken fact which will remain just that. I have his back, he has mine."

Elena smiled. "That's better. Now if you wouldn't mind, can you gimme a minute to get dressed."

"Sure thing," Damon replied, backing away and throwing himself onto the bed. He propped himself with his elbows as he looked hopefully at Elena, expecting a show.

Elena simply stood there.

"Buzz-kill," Damon moaned, finally retreating as he motioned to leave the room. "Oh and by the way, little Bonnie Bennett has kindly offered her services."

"You called her?" Elena asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep. We had a nice little catch up; in fact, I think we're becoming the best of friends."

"I'd pay to see that." Elena laughed.

"B.F.F's, Best Friends Forever–"

"I know what it means, Damon," Elena smiled. "I can't wait to tell her, I bet she feels that same way," she joked.

This time, Elena made a scooting gesture with her hand as she shooed him away.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Bye, honey pie." He flashed an innocent smile as he waved goodbye, practically skipping out of the room.

* * *

"I feel so weird," Jeremy muttered to himself.

"You'll feel better once you drink blood. This is just your body reacting to – well death," Anna answered, quickly looking to Jeremy to gauge his reaction, wondering whether it had truly sunk in.

Jeremy smiled fondly at Anna, instantly knowing the thought behind the look. "I want this, Anna. I'd rather be this and be with you, than be dead and not," he said, pulling Anna to him into a reassuringly tight embrace. "Don't forget that," Jeremy added as he kissed the top of her head.

Anna smiled, "You and Me."

"Yep," Jeremy replied, "Get used to it."

The couple reached a small, dingy apartment complex. The place could have resembled the courtyard from _Melrose Place_... if you looked past the algae ridden pool, the brown stained floors and the putrid smell of urine coating the air.

"Couldn't you have found a nicer place to stay?" Jeremy said, his nose scrunched up in disgust, he was moments away from throwing up.

"Suck it up, Jer," Anna laughed. She had it even worse with her heightened senses. "You'll get used to it after a while."

After ascending the stairs, Anna turned to door number nine, "Welcome to _la_ _casa de Anna,_" she said proudly as she opened the door to the filthiest place he had ever seen.

Anna looked at Jeremy, noticing the look of distain. "Look, its got electricity and a fridge, that's good enough for me."

"How does the invite thing work then?"

"There're a lot of grey areas with stuff like this. Though technically this house is owned by the landlord, he relinquished his ownership the moment I snapped his neck."

"What!" Jeremy cried, nearly choking from shock.

"Kidding." Anna laughed. "Once someone voluntarily hands over ownership to another, that person becomes the rightful owner. Me. The only thing is, though **I** can evade the invite clause, I can't invite other vamps in, seeing as I'm technically dead."

"Damn technicalities."

Jeremy followed Anna to the kitchen, not bothering to turn the light on knowing how sensitive Jeremy's eyes were.

"So what will it be like when I drink blood for the first time?" Jeremy asked as he watched Anna fill a rucksack full of blood bags. He really didn't want to turn out like Vicky; although he still couldn't remember, he knew what the blood could turn him into.

"Everyone reacts mostly the same the first time: they lose control. The first taste throws them to the mercy of their instincts and all that's left is the craving."

"Oh. Does it take long to control it?"

"That varies from vampire to vampire. It all depends on whether the person embraces their vampiric side. Don't worry Jer, I'll help you," she smiled. "It's the least I can do," she mumbled.

"Good, because I'm starving!"

Jeremy was shocked at himself, he couldn't believe he actually said that.

* * *

Sitting back on the one-seater, Damon took a swig of scotch, watching as Alaric did the same. It scared him at how alike they both were. Damon shivered at the thought.

Luckily, his thoughts however were disturbed by his phone, vibrating crazily in his pocket.

With a long exaggerated sigh, noticing the caller ID, Damon flipped open his phone.

"Sheriff," Damon said sounding surprised as he answered the phone, "What can I do for you?"

With no time for pleasantries, Liz put it simply. "Just wanted to give you a heads up, John Gilbert was found dead."

"What. How?" Damon responded in a rush of words, mimicking concern for the bastard. Damon scoffed - like hell he was concerned.

"He was stabbed, cause of death internal bleeding," the sheriff responded seriously.

"Do you think it was a...you know..._vampire?_" Damon asked, whispering the taboo word.

"It's not their M.O, but who knows with these things. Something's definitely up though, John's fingers were severed before death and they torched his family building. They must've been trying to cover something up."

Damon had to give it to her; Liz was quite the detective, a regular little Jessica Fletcher.

"Do you need me to come down, help with the investigation?" Damon asked helpfully, cringing at his sweet laced voice.

"No, just wanted to let you know. I don't know how this'll affect the council; John was one of our most esteemed members."

'_After me that is,' _Damon thought.

"So, what's the story gonna be?" He asked, getting back into character.

"Faulty wiring in the building."

Damon nodded slowly. "That sounds believable. Have you told the family yet?"

"No, we're still at the crime scene. First their parents and now their uncle, I feel sorry for the kids." Liz said glumly.

"It's a tragedy." Damon said, growing tired of the charade.

The sheriff sighed, "I've got to go, I'll keep you updated."

"Of course. Thank you," Damon said as he hung up, releasing another exaggerated sigh. "The things I do for this town."

"I'm guessing they found John." Alaric said from the corner of the room.

"If it were up to me he would've been left in the building as it burned, just another John Doe."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because he was my father." Elena said as she slowly entered the room. She wore a fresh change of clothes, ready to go sister searching.

Alaric was stunned into silence, taken aback by the news. Isobel and John, he would never have guessed. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to put an end to the silence. Luckily he was saved by the bell, avoiding the awkwardness of the confession as Elena excused herself to answer the door.

"Hi," Elena greeted, smiling politely as she looked at her friend.

Bonnie kept it short and simple, hugging her brown leather bag containing the grimoire possessively in her grip. "Damon said you needed my help."

"Yeah, come through, it's kind of a long story". Elena said, opening the door wider for Bonnie to pass through.

"So what is it?" Bonnie asked as she entered the parlour. She didn't bother to look at the girl on the couch, the least Damon could have done was send away his meals on heels.

Ruby slowly awakened from her sleep and sat up groggily, noticing Bonnie straight away as she came in the room.

Bonnie took a seat as far away from the girl as possible. She couldn't help but wonder what Damon had done to her, she looked wrecked.

Taking her eyes of the girl, Bonnie turned back to her friend. She needed answers, and answers she would receive.

"Damon and I were kidnapped by Katherine."

"What! are you okay?" Bonnie exclaimed, her gaze focused on Elena, indicating exactly where her concern laid.

"Yeah... physically," Elena said. "We both are," giving a small smile to Damon who was busy drinking his never-ending, forever flowing glass of scotch. "Long story short, Katherine's dead, but we found out that she has Ruby's sister, she used her as leverage to do her spells."

"Please, she's only twelve," Ruby added, desperation tinged in her crackling voice.

Elena continued. "Katherine had her bind her powers to her so now she's dead she's powerless."

"So you want me to locate the sister."

Elena nodded.

Bonnie turned to Ruby, feeling a connection through their shared mystical heritage."I'll need something from her, something important."

The girl fumbled to unclasp a necklace and handed the small chain to Bonnie. "Katherine gave it to me to prove she had Paige," she said in a tiny voice.

Bonnie took the necklace, letting her hand stay on the witches as she gave a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll find Paige, I'll do everything I can." Bonnie said, making sure she didn't make a promise she might not keep.

"One more thing." Elena said, pausing before she spoke again. "Can you spell a daylight ring for a vampire."

"No Elena!" How could Elena even ask that of her? "I'll find her sister but I won't help another vampire."

"Please Bonnie." Elena pressed on, her voice becoming desperate.

"No." Bonnie answered firmly; her face stone cold. There was no way she would back down.

"It's Jeremy," Elena exclaimed, tears brimming on her eyes, her lower lip trembling.

Bonnie froze. Throughout the years Jeremy had become a brother to her, and to think of him as a vampire. "Jeremy. How?" She breathed out, her eyes wide, blinking back the shock.

"He tried to help save me; he's a vampire because of me." Elena said, wiping her eyes before the tears fell.

Bonnie instantly changed her demeanour, taking on a softer approach. "I'll try. Jer's like family, no matter what he is."

"Thank you." Elena said, exhaling in relief.

Gripping the necklace tight in her hand, Bonnie stood from her seat, determined.

"Let's do this."

* * *

_Hope you liked it. I tried keeping the lovey-dovey stuff to a minimum seeing as the danger ain't over yet. Though I had to include Damon saying 'Honey Pie' -I'll be impressed if anyone knows why! (But if you're curious, inbox me and I'll send a link, it's cute!)_

_I think you can guess why Anna and Jeremy haven't turned up to the boarding house ;) There'll be more 'Janna' scenes (mostly smut), I'm turning Jer into a sex addict!_

_Another author __**(**__**The Head Reviewer)**__ gave a review reply the other day with an attempt at a vampire smilie, and I couldn't help but give it a go. So, here's my attempt:_

_\(__**'**__w__**'**__)/ ~~Rawr! _

_Reviews are __very__ welcome and really do speed up updates ;)_

_

* * *

_

__

_Anyone else think The Fray's version of 'Heartless' describes Damon/Katherine perfectly?_

'_He lost his soul to a woman so heartless...__  
__How could you be so heartless?'_


	15. Totally Addicted to Blood

**Chapter 15 – Totally Addicted to Blood**

_Chapter name inspired by the song by Puretone - Addicted to Bass (Love the chorus)_

_I love all your reviews and kind words, the greatest compliment is someone saying the writing is good, it just makes me wanna write more (as you can see by the crazy length of this chapter), so I thank you and wish the love continues x_

_**kateliz76** – The smut will be coming, still contemplating whether to upgrade to M rating or just have it tame Delena hotness, like the Janna scene below ;)_

_Changed my profile pic, you like? (serious Ian!) *heart*_

_Oh yeah, and good job on getting the Bree thing, I was thinking about a video clip on Youtube with Ian but you got it right. Watched a clip of it, Elena's face when D and Bree smooched is so funny! O.o_

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=WmKC0g-6e1U Bree's bar scene

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=8oN_ceNKlDs Ian's message

_Here it is- the next chapter, I warn you it's pretty lengthy (well over 10,000 words!) so **make sure you have the time before diving into this chapter.**_

_I couldn't find a good place to cut it, there was one place (which you can kinda guess when you read it) but I didn't have the heart to leave it at just that until another update, and I hope it's one of them 'it's a long chapter but it doesn't feel like a long chapter' kind of chapter._

_ Please leave a review at the end if you can, it is a 10K chapter after all..._

_

* * *

_

_**Recap**__: Elena realises she's in love with Damon, but when she goes to see him, she finds him being manhandled and taken away. After a botched first attempt at rescue, Jeremy is enlisted to help since Elena and Alaric are now too, trapped inside. Katherine uses Elena as leverage to get Damon to reveal where the device is (which is enchanted so she can compel vampires). Damon complies and reveals the whereabouts and Katherine uses it to make him KILL Elena._

_Luckily a connection spell cast between Damon and Elena (beforehand by Katherine's witch slave, Ruby) snaps Damon out from his compulsion, just as Stefan, Jeremy, Anna and Alaric (who finally comes back from the dead after having his neck snapped by Isobel)comes to save them._

_It's a bit touch and go at first and Katherine seems to be winning. She compels Stefan to kill his brother, kills John (in the same way she did in the finale), she drains Anna and KILLS Jeremy (Luckily he had vamp blood in him before he died)._

_Katherine drags Elena outside, ready to kill her but Isobel intervenes, giving Elena enough time to kill Katherine. Meanwhile, inside, Alaric manages to destroy the device, releasing Stefan from his compulsion before Stefan collapses to the floor, unconscious. Alaric runs out, has a heart to heart with Isobel, then she runs off and Alaric and Elena head inside to assess the damage._

_You would think everything is great again, right? Nope. It turns out that Ruby was only doing Katherine's bidding because she had her sister, Paige. She's being held captive somewhere, and the one person who knew of her whereabouts is now a withered and __very__ dead corpse. Whoops._

_So they all go back to the boarding house, minus Jer and Anna who go back to Anna's flat to get blood; and Bonnie comes over and agrees to help with both the location spell and spelling a ring for Jeremy. Aaand that's where chapter 14 left you. Here's __Chapter 15 ~ Totally Addicted to Blood__. Enjoy x_

_

* * *

_

Anna closed the fridge door; they were moments away from leaving the small apartment, knowing a certain vampire was awaiting their arrival. Who would have guessed, after coming to this town with one thing in mind, Anna had ended up falling in love, and forming an allegiance of sorts with the vampire, once needed for one sole purpose – saving her mother.

Anna griped the handle of the fridge door tight, the metal beginning to contort at the pressure as she thought of her mother; dead at the hands of John Gilbert. The anger began to rise as she realised she would never be able to exact her revenge on the killer, she had been too late. Though, it brought her some satisfaction in the knowledge that John's end was met in the worst kind of way; screaming in agony, and dying slowly in a pool of his own blood.

But life goes on; the moments Anna had spent watching Jeremy's dead and motionless body had served as a reminder of just that. To the life she still had around her, and though her mother was gone she had gained another, and right now she needed him just as much as he needed her, and she would be there for him, for however long he needed. Who would have thought it? Anna, the once cold and emotionless vampire was in love, and finally had something to live for. Someone to fight for.

Two cool hands crawled across Anna's stomach, pulling her close to the man behind her. Instinctively, Anna sunk back into the familiar hold, as she leant her head back against his hard chest and exhaled softly. Her hands found Jeremy's as he held her, simply swaying slowly; revelling in the simple touch, somehow he knew at that very moment she needed the comfort, and she was glad.

With another sigh, Anna turned her head and rested her cheek against Jeremy's chest, she still found it unusual for him not to carry a heartbeat, the slow beating of his heart usually bringing her comfort in the times she most needed it; reminding her of the presence of the one person who truly accepted her for who she was. Anna didn't need to hide anymore; not from him, and soon he would be with her forever. Anna smiled.

"Hmmm," Anna moaned softly as Jeremy began kissing her delicate neck; so skilful beyond his years as he nibbled and playfully licked at her soft skin. Anna couldn't help but reach behind her, her fingers scrunching into Jeremy's soft brown hair, holding him there as her knees began to feel weak.

"Jeremy, stop it, we gotta get back," Anna heard herself whisper. Did she really want this all to end?

"Do we have to?" Jeremy whined, voicing Anna's inner thoughts as he kissed her neck one last time and romantically spun her. A single moment was spent as they looked at each other, suspended in time before Jeremy slowly leant down and pressed his cold lips against hers. It was magic.

It had only just hit him of how close he had come to losing everything, and now more than ever he wanted to live in the moment, cherish every touch, every kiss like it were his last.

_...you never know what you got, 'til it's (almost) gone... _

"Hmmm," Anna replied, her eyes fluttering uncontrollably as Jeremy blew cold air on her wet skin, sending tingles across her body.

"I want you so bad," Jeremy whispered huskily. He could feel his hunger growing, pushing through and waiting for release. But somehow, every time their lips met his hunger was quenched, and all he knew was he wanted her. He needed her to survive.

"This, it's just an effect of the transition," Anna panted. "Your emotions...heightened..."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Jeremy laughed softly, biting Anna's lips playfully, earning a small moan from Anna.

Jeremy now had Anna backed against the wall, he was pressed against her entirety as his fingers slowly crept up her top. "I love you so much," he confessed, looking deep into Anna's warm brown eyes with a fiery passion, solidifying his statement. He meant every word.

Feeling the emotions behind his words, Anna completely let herself go. The rucksack full of blood dropped to the floor with a dull thud as she wrapped her arms around Jeremy. She let her fingers drag across his hair, pulling hard as she cried his name, already attempting to crazily rid themselves of all clothing.

Panting wildly, feeling nothing but the passion of wanting him right here and now, Anna jumped up and wrapped the rest of her limbs around Jeremy's naked body. She cried out happily as she felt every bit of him without the restriction of clothing, rubbing against her in the best of ways. It felt good.

The two looked at each other for a moment, an intense gaze between the two lovers. Jeremy ground himself against Anna as she tilted her head back, letting out a deep groan as Jeremy took her hard against the refrigerator door.

* * *

"Let's do this."

Bonnie sat cross-legged on the leather sofa and clasped the necklace in her hands. The room fell into an eerie silence; just the sound crackling fire of the fireplace filled the warm air as Bonnie took a deep breath and began the ritual.

"Vlémma tou chánetai, fo̱s ti̱s i̱méras, odi̱gós mou ótan to chásei énan diaménei," Bonnie chanted in a low voice.** (**_**Eye of the lost, light of the days, guide me to where the lost one stays.)**_

Bonnie continued to repeat those ancient words, calling upon the spirits of her ancestors to hear her calls. A sudden rush of power washed over her body, filling her with warm glow of magic. It tingled through her bloodstream, focusing on the small necklace nestled within her cupped hands as Bonnie continued to chant, her grew faster and stronger, merging into one as she swayed with a nonexistent breeze. With a powerful burst of energy, the force of the spell hit her and she went dead still. With her eyes still shut, Bonnie focused as an image came into view. It was fuzzy at first, though it became clearer in her minds eye, so much so that Bonnie felt as if she was actually there.

Bonnie was now hovering above in a small room, invisible to all present. Below, lay a small girl, her face hidden by the mess of crazy red curls. The girl, Bonnie assumed to be Paige, was huddled in the corner, her knees were up as she hugged herself for heat and comfort. She shook uncontrollably, from the cold and from the tears she could cry no more. It broke Bonnie's heart watching her; the small defenceless child in a house full of vampires. And she could feel their power, surrounded around one almighty entity. It frightened her, even from where she sat in the relative safety of the Salvatore boarding house. The fear Bonnie felt was minute compared to what the girl was feeling at that very moment, and Bonnie was determined to save her from that wicked ordeal.

Feeling her power slip away, Bonnie managed to whisper a few final words; '_Help is on the way'_ she projected with her mind. She only prayed the girl could feel the goodness from her voice, a glimmer of hope for the girl to cling onto; a light in the frightening darkness until they came to her aid.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the girl lift her head up at the faint voice. Bonnie smiled, radiating her warmth into the room as the girl huddled closer, a small smile on her lips. There was hope in her eyes. Bonnie fought her damndest to stay with the girl, but the force of her powers were dying as the connection was severed, dragging Bonnie back to real time.

"Help is on the way," Bonnie repeated softly as she opened her eyes, back in the living room of the Salvatore's.

Her vision was blurry at first; she was still in a haze as she accustomed herself to the lowly lit room. Her eyesight focused and she held back a gasp as greeted by a small crowd of staring eyes, all boring into her, waiting for words to leave her lips.

Bonnie's immediate action was to fix her gaze upon Ruby. She spoke, her voice confident and reassuring. "I know where she is."

Ruby's teary eyes lit up in hope as she heard those words, letting out a joyous cry she held Bonnie's hands in her own and squeezed enthusiastically. "Thank you."

The red haired witch motioned to get up, she needed to get ready; help fight for her sister. There was so much to do yet so little time. The only thought was that of her sister; suffering at the hands of the fiends who held her captive. Ruby gritted her teeth; she would end each and every one of them. Unfortunately, Ruby's revenge was to be put on hold as her weakness got the better of her. Just as fast as she had stood up, she had instantly felt lightheaded; a sad and feeble cry barely escaped her as she fell to the ground.

Damon had to admire her determination, however pathetic.

Instead of standing there like Damon, Alaric was by Ruby's side in an instant. For some strange reason he felt a need to protect her, maybe it was the teacher in him who couldn't bear to see the girl in pain. Gently, he helped Ruby to the couch and left, returning shortly after with a glass of water which he offered to the girl.

"Make yourself at home why don't you," Damon muttered under his breath, thought secretly he was impressed with his kindness.

"It'll be hard to get to her, all of Katherine's minions are in the building waiting for her orders," Bonnie said, getting up from where she sat.

"We don't have a lot of time then, they'll find out about Katherine's death soon enough," Alaric added gloomily, his arms crossed in a serious posture.

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "She's in the next town over, in Areosville. They're staying in a mansion on the outskirts of town."

"When do we go?" Ruby asked, gripping the glass of water tight in her hands, looking from Bonnie to Alaric and finally resting on Damon.

"I don't think that's wise," Bonnie said apologetically, grabbing her attention. "Katherine stripped you of your powers," she reminded the witch, her judgement was clouded by her sister's imprisonment.

Ruby looked down. Sure, she was completely useless to them, but she couldn't stay and do nothing.

"Don't worry. We'll get to her in time," Bonnie reassured her.

Ruby didn't respond.

"We should wait for Anna and Jeremy, and Stefan. If you say they're surrounded by vamps we'll need everyone," Alaric said after a moment of silence.

Elena perked up, her eyes darting to Alaric and Damon. "No! I don't want Jeremy involved. He died the first time he tried a rescue. What next!" She cried frantically, her hands flaying about wildly.

Damon tried soothing Elena, uncomfortable as he stiffly patted her arm.

"I can't lose him," Elena said softly, sniffing slightly as she held her head in her hands.

Damon felt for her, he truly understood what she felt. It was not but a few weeks earlier that the tables were turned and it was his brother who had been taken. He had felt his brother's pain as he watched him being staked mercilessly by the tomb vampires, hell-bent on retribution for events long since passed. Damon remembered how he felt; completely and utterly defenceless as he stood on the threshold, watching his little brother in pain. It had broke his heart.

"Nothing will happen to him, Elena. I swear, I'll watch over him," Damon said reassuringly.

Elena shook her head. "Please," she implored, "Not Jeremy."

"I felt their power, Elena. They really do need everyone," Bonnie said sadly. "Which is why I'll be going with you."

"And me," Ruby said, she saw Bonnie attempt to dissuade her again but she continued. "I may be powerless but I still have witches blood in me, I can make potions."

Bonnie nodded, knowing there was nothing stronger than love for one's family. "I need to go to grams house and pick up supplies; I'll need a few candles, herbs, and a cauldron."

"A cauldron, seriously?" Damon scoffed, turning to address the witch. "Next you'll be chanting double, double, toil and trouble," he half joked.

Bonnie glared at Damon, the light from the fireplace reflecting menacingly in her eyes. "Do not mock me, Salvatore. I can start fires with my mind."

"Good for you." Damon retorted, staring at Bonnie with equal force.

"Guys, stop it please." Elena said, stepping in-between the staring contest going on between Bonnie and Damon. "Thank you for helping, Bonnie," Elena said, giving her a polite cue to leave.

Bonnie moved to leave, passing Damon before she abruptly stopped in her tracks and snapped her head back to Damon.

Damon looked at her in the same way she looked at him – utter confusion. Yes, girls had been known to stop in their tracks with just one look from the sexy Salvatore, but Bennett was no ordinary girl. Her gaze was starting to make him uneasy, though of course he didn't let it show.

"Can I help you?" He asked, the irritation seeping from his voice.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked, her voice guarded and cold. She felt a change in the Salvatore, and it was unnerving.

"What?" Damon asked, his arms crossed, eyebrows raised as he waiting for Bonnie to explain herself.

Bonnie concentrated harder, realising what it was. She changed her tone as she spoke. "Your essence, it's off. There's not just death and misery anymore, there's ..." **Love**. Bonnie couldn't finish her sentence, she actually felt physically sick just looking at him.

Damon shrugged casually, a grin on his face. "What can I say, I'm a changed man."

Again, Bonnie turned to leave, but something was still nagging on her mind. She turned back to Damon. "Wait, it's not just that...there's a power in you."

"Well duh. Vampire." Damon said, pointing at himself for all to admire as he took another step back. Bonnie was getting uncomfortably close.

Bonnie scoffed at his words, _'Egotistical prick'_ she thought. The thought of anyone loving this ridiculous excuse for a man was laughable. She was just about to voice her thought when it hit her; like a hard slap in the face, dumbfounding her for a moment as she realised the source of his power. It was just the other day she had read a passage from her grimoire, stating if a witch was killed at the hands of a supernatural being their powers would temporally transfer into the heart of said being.

And the power Bonnie was sensing practically screamed witch.

Feeling the blood boiling in her veins, the anger reached breaking point and she burst. Using her emotions to fuel her powers, Bonnie used all she had to send waves of pain directed at the murderous bastard.

"You killed a witch!" Bonnie screamed, her eyes wide in fury as she accused Damon. She stood over him, her hand outstretched as she kept the power locked on him. The most sacred of all things, a witch's blood - ruined, desecrated, laid to waste at the hands of her enemy. An enemy who would be dead in less than a minute.

Little did Miss Bonnie Bennett know of how the attack affected her friend.

"Bonnie!" Elena screeched. She clutched her head as she too felt the pain raging inside her head. Elena fell to the ground as the spell shot through her body in bursts of unbearable strikes, repeatedly, excruciatingly, unbearably. Elena was on the ground, convulsing as if in a fit; she couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't see. The pain overpowered her, rendering her helpless and to the mercy of her friend's outburst.

Both Alaric and Ruby screamed as they watched in horror, but this was simple background noise to Bonnie. A bubble of magic surrounded her and it was as if someone had pressed the mute button on the remote and that remained was white noise. The sight of Damon writhing helplessly in pain pushed Bonnie to tap into the full extent of her power, and the image of him dead on the ground and finally free from her life brought her unimaginable happiness. A cruel smile curled across her once serene features. Bonnie Bennett was unrecognisable.

Bonnie's eyes blackened; there was not a hint of white, not a hint of humanity left as she tapped into the full potential of her power. She was too overcome with the desperate need to kill to see her friend in the same state as her target.

...

After numerous attempts, Alaric finally managed to push pass the magical barrier and shoved Bonnie out of the way, breaking the deadly spell as she fell to the ground next to Damon. The shrieks of pain stopped and was now replaced by relieved gasps as the two gulped the air they were deprived of moments ago.

Bonnie got up just as fast as she fell and was ready for round two of her onslaught of torture. Wasting no time, Bonnie inhaled deeply, feeling the power return before they dissipated as something stopped her. Elena.

At a painful cry, Bonnie's head snapped to her friend, what she saw surprised and upset her. There she was, Elena, her childhood friend lying on the floor, her hands clutched at her heart, her chest heaving as she recovered from the torture. Torture which she delivered. It was unforgivable.

Tears streaked Elena's face as she fought to catch her breath, every deep breath she took was met with a stabbing sensation in her heart, yet she couldn't help but gulp in the air. Silent tears carried on falling and Elena was certain; she would take Katherine on any day, but this - the sheer pain of Bonnie's attack was too painful for words even to describe.

"What the hell, Bonnie!" Elena gasped as she finally felt well enough to get to her feet. She hunched over as she looked up at her so-called friend for an explanation. "Damon didn't kill a witch!"

Of course, Damon didn't say anything, knowing full well he did kill a witch – Bree, though in his defence, it was completely deserved.

Bonnie, her face still stone cold looked to Damon, she wouldn't zap him again, knowing for some reason Elena could feel it too. The witch looked to where Damon was, recovering on all fours, the spell had hit him harder than it had affected Elena and Bonnie knew, should Elena had felt the full effect, she would have been dead. The thought scared her.

Still staring menacingly at Damon however, a glint of metal suddenly caught her eye. Intrigued, Bonnie picked up a large golden necklace and studied it for a moment, gasping lightly as she realised her fatal mistake.

Bonnie's eyes widened, her chest felt constricted as she stared at the vampire still recovering on the floor, instant guilt knocking her of her voice. "I'm so sorry," Bonnie managed to choke out, reaching out to touch Damon before retracting her hands instantaneously. She knew full well a simple sorry wouldn't cut it, but what else could she say?

Bonnie slowly got up and turned to Ruby. She stood in the corner, her hands clasped over her mouth in disbelief as she looked at the witch with hesitation. "Your powers are connected to this necklace, wear it and your powers will be restored," Bonnie said, slowly handing the necklace to Ruby.

Tentatively, Ruby took the necklace.

"Ever heard of the saying, think before you act?" Damon said angrily as he massaged his head. He finally managed to get up and headed to the drinks cabinet, pouring himself two glasses of scotch. Alaric wordlessly took the other glass and took it in one quick go.

Bonnie looked to Damon apologetically, her mouth open as if trying to say something, but what could she say to make it better. Nothing. Trying desperately to rationalise for what she did, she kept in her mind just who the vampire she attacked was. Who could blame her for thinking the worst; it was Damon Salvatore after all. But Bonnie knew, no matter how many excuses she made, it all went down to the fact that she had abused her powers, and what made it worse was she knew her grams would not approve.

With a quick sip of his drink, Damon was at Elena's side, a protective hand wrapped around her as he stared daggers at Bonnie. Though he wanted nothing better than to teach that little witch a lesson, Damon thought better of it. If he wanted a witch on his side, killing them wasn't the way. No matter how much fun it was.

"I'm sorry. I thought...the necklace...it...sorry," Bonnie stuttered.

Silence.

"How could you feel what I did to Damon?" Bonnie inquired, breaking the silence. She was careful not to look Elena directly in the eye but quickly cast a glace. She didn't look mad. Surprisingly.

"Ruby cast a connection spell on us earlier under Katherine's orders, " Elena said simply.

"Speaking of which" Damon interrupted, as much as he liked having Elena in his head he couldn't risk that witch repeating her little voodoo. "Is it reversible?"

"What! Why would you want to reverse it?" Elena asked suddenly. "I quite like it, minus the whole pain thing."

Bonnie looked down, embarrassed and guilty, who knows what could have happened if Alaric hadn't stopped her.

"I'm sorry, it's irreversible," Ruby said apologetically. "Katherine had it so only in final death will the connection be broken." She held Katherine's necklace around her neck, instantly feeling the power flooding back.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Elena teased, smiling up at Damon.

"Oh joy," Damon said unenthusiastically, though he sent Elena a small smirk and an eyebrow dance.

Ruby admired her new necklace for a moment before looking up to Bonnie. "Thank you," she said as she caressing the large lapis lazuli gem. Bonnie already had her grimoire back in her bag and was silently heading towards the door. Ruby's thanks had turned all attention back on her.

"No problem." Bonnie replied quickly, turning her head momentarily to answer the witch.

Ruby looked at her hesitantly, unsure. "Is it okay...if I go with you." Ruby asked cautiously. "As well as my physical powers it'll be good if we had potions too. I'll need ingredients."

"Sure," Bonnie said, trying her best to sound genuinely inviting. "I'm sure grams stocked up before she..." Bonnie let the sentence hang in the air, it still hadn't sunk in fully.

Clearing her throat, hiding a sob which somehow escaped, Bonnie continued. "Meet me at my car, it's the silver Prius," she smiled, taking out her immobiliser and unlocking the car from inside the house.

Ruby nodded, smiled and left.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said, hugging her bag tight as she looked to Elena and Damon. Damon didn't speak, he was biting his tongue, desperately trying to stop himself from saying something he'd regret. His muscles beneath his jaw contracted as he held in his anger, it began to hurt.

"It's fine, you weren't to know," Elena said kindly on Damon's behalf. "Just don't do it again," she half joked.

Bonnie let a smile creep onto her face, quickly disappearing as she looked at Damon's stern face. "I'll be back." Bonnie quickly said as she left, making sure to give another small apologetic smile to Elena as she did so.

"Now she thinks she's the Terminator!" Damon finally spoke, releasing the breath he had been holding as he imitated loading a shotgun and shooting Bonnie in the back as she walked away.

Alaric couldn't help but chuckle at his gesture, earning a grin from Damon. It lightened the mood after the near death experience.

"You know, I was actually in that film. Yep," Damon grinned, feeling the effects of the spell wear off. "I was one of the dancers in the club. They offered me the main, but for obvious reasons had to decline."

"Obvious reasons being you can't act?" Alaric couldn't help but reply. It was frightening to think of how easy it was to talk to the moderately reformed vampire. Who would have thought it; he came to this time hell bent on killing the designer wearing vampire, and less than a year later he was his drinking buddy, killing vampires in their spare time. _Team badass_ – Alaric smiled inwardly.

Damon looked at Alaric in disbelief, discrediting his acting skills. Utterly ridiculous!

"Being the fact that I am forever damned to be this good looking stud you see before you," Damon said, raising a glass to Alaric; probably toasting himself and how gorgeous, sexy and irresistible he was before refilling and knocking it back once more.

Elena sighed, shaking her head at Damon being Damon.

"What, you don't agree?" Damon asked Elena, his eyebrows raised in wait for her response.

"I couldn't agree more, actually," Elena replied, intertwining her fingers sneakily with Damon's.

"That's my girl," Damon smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"I like the sound of that," Elena said, dodging his advance and allowing Damon to kiss her on the cheek instead.

Damon pouted at Elena, a look that would make '_Puss in Boots'_ proud.

And Elena nearly gave in, Damon's blue eyes were watering ever so slightly as he blinked innocently. Damon, innocent – laughable – he was far from.

"We've got business to take of first," Elena smirked, loving the power she had over Damon. "I should call Jeremy. " Elena said, walking away as she pulled out her phone. "They're taking ages," she added worryingly.

"So you're okay with him coming now?" Damon asked, giving up his act, he had lost and he knew it. No fun times for Damon. For now.

"Of course I'm not okay with it. How can I be okay with my newly turned brother running into danger?" Elena exclaimed. "But you're right," Elena said as she calmed herself down. "You need everyone in this, and if Jeremy agrees then I won't stop him."

With shaky hands, Elena scrolled down the menu to find Jeremy's number, she secretly hoped he wouldn't pick up, but hoped he would at the same time. She needed to hear his voice, even if it was him telling her to stop trying to act like his mother. Only getting voicemail, Elena left her message, urging him to call her back before ending the call and sending a text for good measure.

"We'll leave as soon as everyone arrives." Elena confirmed confidently.

"We?" Damon said incredulously. "What makes you think you're coming?" Damon he almost laughed.

Elena looked him dead in the eye. "I'm going. Like Bonnie said, you need everyone in this. Besides, who else is gonna distract the vampires. I'll make them think I'm Katherine."

"Over my dead body."

"That won't be hard, seeing as you're already dead," Elena said, a smirk beginning to show.

"Ouch," Damon said, holding is heart, blinking back (nonexistent) tears dramatically, "Feeling. Hurt."

"Knew he couldn't act," Alaric slurred slightly. Damn he really should lay off the alcohol, he was about to go off into a vampire's lair and here he was, a drink away from being completely wasted.

Damon cast a glance to Alaric, smirking slightly at his demeanour, if only the school board could see him now. He turned back to Elena, serious face back on. "Please Elena," he almost begged. "I can't be sure of your safety, I won't risk it."

"Look Damon, I want to do this. I have to, and I'm not asking for your permission," Elena said, her voice rising as she passionately argued her case.

Damon sighed, knowing there was no changing her mind once she made it, she was stubborn like that. "Fine, but first you have to do something for me."

In one smooth move, Damon was down on one knee, he proudly looked up at Elena like he was the luckiest man in the world. A shy smile played on his lips as he looked up into the big brown eyes of Elena Gilbert and held out a ring...

"No way," Alaric whispered to himself as he watched.

"Elena, will you..." Damon said seriously; hope glinting in his eyes...

Elena was shell shocked, she looked down at Damon open mouthed, words escaped her in those ten seconds that Damon was down on one knee, looking up at her with an expression she had never seen before. Elena felt her heart melt, a smile almost creeping through her stern expression. But it was shattered, as Damon changed his tone.

"...wear this ring," he finished, holding up John Gilbert's bewitched ring. He tried holding back his smirk but couldn't help it as it found its way to his face.

Elena screw-faced him, "Damon Salvatore," Elena cried, her voice going high pitched as she chided him. "We don't have time for games, a girl's in danger and we need to act. We need a plan," she huffed, inhaling deeply as she tried to control her emotions.

Damon shook his head, a smile on his lips, "You know you would have said yes," Damon practically sang, doing his eyebrow and eyebrow 'thing' simultaneously. God she hated it, she instantly fell weak at the knees, but she would be damned if she let it show.

Elena glared at him not saying a word and Damon changed his tone immediately not wanting to face the wrath of Elena.

"Maybe later then," he muttered, doing another dance with his eyebrows before turning serious. "I've spent a lot of time around Katherine, so I have a basic idea of what she wanted. The selfish little bitch wanted both Stefan and me to go running back to her. So, if I turn up with you it would hardly seem suspicious."

"It should be easy then, just act like a major bitch with you by my side. And if anything goes wrong, I've got this nifty little ring," Elena said, holding out her hand and admiring her newly discovered biological father's ring.

"And don't forget you've all got me, the vampire bad ass of Mystic Falls" Damon smiled cockily. "And, a teacher, slash vampire hunter wannabe," Damon added on behalf of Alaric.

Alaric didn't even grace that comment with a response, knowing that was exactly what Damon wanted.

"You could bore them to death with a history lesson, and if all else fails, a stake to the heart would do fine," Damon goaded him.

"I know someone I'd like to stake in the heart right now if they don't stop talking."

"He speaks! Alaric, the big man. I'm shaking in my boots," Damon laughed, shaking his hands in mock fear. "Save me Elena!"

Elena tried desperately not to laugh, but Alaric did not look amused.

Damon ended his fun; he had had enough of games, no matter how fun it was rubbing Alaric the wrong way. He finally had the girl yet he had to wait to have her, and Damon hated waiting.

"Have you tried calling Anna, I want this over with," Damon said, pouring himself another drink.

"It's not like we're the best of friends, Damon." Elena said, remembering the circumstances under which she and Anna met – not a happy memory.

Elena took her phone out again, ready to call when the phone started ringing. "Jeremy?" Elena answered impatiently.

"Hey," Jeremy said, noticing the sound in her voice he added, "What's up?"

"We need you back here, Bonnie will be here and she needs you here for the spell." She added.

"Cool, I'll be there in five," Jeremy said, hanging up without saying goodbye.

"Yeah, bye," Elena replied glumly in the handset.

...

Exactly five minutes later, Jeremy and Anna came through the door, both looking blissful. They couldn't stop smiling. Elena raised her eyebrows, knowing it wasn't the traffic that slowed them down.

"You gonna get down," Anna asked as she held Jeremy in her arms, a complete turn-around from the usual position.

"It's quite comfy here," he joked, his arm around Anna.

"Fine," Anna said, dropping Jeremy on the floor and moving to take a seat in front of the fireplace.

"Ow," Jeremy complained, rubbing his backside.

Still on the floor, Jeremy looked up to Elena, "Hey sis," he smiled weakly as he got up.

Elena smiled back, holding back from hugging her brother.

"So, where's my ring?"

"Patience," Damon said as he appeared at the doorway.

"Bonnie's not back yet," Elena said, looking at the obvious look of disappointment on her brothers face. "Look," Elena began. She may as well tell him now. "After you guys left we found out the witch who Katherine used has her sister locked up. We know where she is but she's heavily guarded..."

"And you want our help?" Jeremy finished.

Elena looked uneasy. "If you don't want to go you don't have to, actually I'd prefer that." Elena said, hoping Jeremy would decline.

"Oh, I want to go," Jeremy grinned, cracking his knuckles. He wasn't even a vampire yet felt so powerful.

Elena should have known he would have done the opposite. Why hadn't she spent more time listening to Jenna when she spoke about her psych course? Two words: reverse psychology.

"Anna, you in?" Jeremy asked, turning his head to speak to his vampire girlfriend.

Anna turned from where she sat, her feet up on the seat, making herself really at home. "I love a good fight, I'm in," she smiled evilly.

Elena was glad to see Anna chirpier; guilty of how she treated her earlier. Looking to Anna, she gave her a small smile, relieved when she returned it back. Elena gave a slight nod, glad there were no hard feelings. It was all in the past.

...

The group were in the living room, taking strategy when they heard the door open. Less than ten seconds later the two witches came through the door.

Ruby was dressed in brand new clothes, looking much healthier. She wore a dark blue turtle neck jumper, covering Katherine's necklace.

Bonnie followed immediately behind carrying a box full of magical equipment.

"The wicked witch of the west returns," Damon said, raising his glass slightly before sipping his drink.

"Good witch Glinda," Damon greeted Ruby. The plan was still on, get a witch on side.

It was working.

Ruby smiled at Damon, blushing slightly at the handsome vampire's compliment.

Bonnie started unpacking the equipment, placing the candles in a circle on a large solid wood dining table, before taking out a stick of chalk and drawing a pentacle, connecting the candles.

"That's an antique, careful," Damon said as he went closer to observe.

Ignoring Damon, Bonnie turned to Anna, a glass vial in her hands.

"Can you fill this with some of your blood," Bonnie asked, throwing the vial to where Anna sat. "I'm assuming you're the one who sired him."

Anna nodded, catching the vial effortlessly, she filled it, quickly slashing her wrist and letting the blood pour out.

Anna ignored the look of distain as Bonnie took back the filled vial, forcing a smile.

"Good. It shouldn't be long." Bonnie said as she took her book out and started chanting, throwing in various herbs and oils as she did so. The mixture began to fizz and bubble, causing both Damon and Anna to take a wary step back. With the last words, "Incendia Aguun," the mixture burst into wild flames, the sound of the fire whooshing to life gaining everyone's attention. All eyes were on Bonnie.

"Pétaxa to dachtylídi sti̱ fo̱tiá," she chanted, throwing in the ring of the recently departed vampire, Rufus. **(**_**I cast this ring into the fire)**_

"Pprósthese me to aíma tou táv̱rou," Bonnie added, dropping the vial of blood into the mix. **(**_**Added with the blood of the sire**_**)**

"Opóte boreí na perpatí̱sei ston í̱lio, cho̱rís ti̱n katára ti̱s epikeímeni̱s anairetheí." _**(So he can walk in the sun, without the curse of coming undone.)**_

As quick as it came, the fire was gone. The herbs were now a pile of blackened ash and the ring glowed in a light orange hue in the dimly lit room. Bonnie motioned for Jeremy to come closer.

"Pick the ring up and it'll complete the spell." Bonnie croaked, she was feeling light-headed but managed to stay upright.

Jeremy did as told, entranced as he picked up the glowing ring, it shone brighter, almost blinding, before it returned back to its original state.

"The ring is yours and only yours." Bonnie said weakly, unsteady on her feet as she turned. Damon instinctively moved to steady her, his hands on her waist to stop her from falling. Bonnie gasped and looked up at Damon in surprise, holding a breath and afraid of releasing it.

"What, did you want to hit the floor?" Damon questioned, feeling just as awkward as she.

With a quick shake of the head, Damon let Bonnie go, giving Elena a quick look. _'See, I can be good.'_

Jeremy studied the ring; he was completely taken by the thin wisps of gold within the dark blue stone. His eyes glazed in wonder as he began daydreaming of his life as a vampire, it was magnificent. Tearing his eyes away from the stone, Jeremy looked up. "Now can I drink blood?" he asked like an impatient child.

"Newborns," Damon muttered, shaking his head disapprovingly, "Always so eager."

"You were one once," Anna said.

"Don't remind me."

Damon looked to Jeremy. "While you were _busy_," he began, smirking slightly at the last word, "I took the liberty of ordering your meal for you."

Damon produced a plastic carton of red liquid and shook it. "Don't worry, it's 100% death free," he said in case Bonnie decided to go all voodoo priestess on him again. "It's fresh enough to be able to complete the transition. I just need all humans to leave the house while he feeds for the first time. And take his ring with him, just in case he goes loco."

Relinquishing the ring he had only just began getting attached to; Jeremy gave it back to Bonnie, who placed it on her finger. She then followed Elena, Ruby and Alaric outside as they waited.

...

The first taste was all it took to send Jeremy crazy. He wanted more; the veins around his eyes suddenly manifested, he could feel it pulsating beneath his skin, an unbearable feeling urging him to feed. The unusual sensation of fangs against his lips frightened yet excited the nearly turned vampire and he couldn't help but imagine his teeth sunk into something young and warm, trickling down his throat like honey. What was Jeremy turning into? The power was driving him insane, he wanted out of the confines of the house. He truly felt what it was like to be claustrophobic as he felt a constriction in his non-beating heart – he wanted so desperately to be free.

"I need more," Jeremy growled, panting heavily as he threw the empty container on the floor, his eyes darting for more blood.

"Easy there," Damon laughed slightly. "That was enough blood for a whole day, breathe slowly and just feel the blood you have in you already."

Jeremy fidgeted, looking a lot like a withdrawn junkie as he glared at Damon; his vampiric features were still very visible on his face as he panted as if he was hyperventilating. He made a run wild dash for the door. Though he didn't get very far, Anna was in front of him in an instant.

"Jer, look at me," Anna said calmly, soothing him as she held his face tenderly with both hands. She leaned in and delicately kissed him, pulling back to watch his face return to normal as he let out a jagged breath, feeling calmer.

"Thanks," he breathed shakily, looking into Anna's kind eyes. In that moment, Jeremy knew, as long as Anna had him, everything would be okay, and this whole vampire life would be bearable.

"You need more blood?" Damon asked, watching the young couple in embrace. How touching.

Jeremy breathed deeply and exhaled, "Surprisingly, no," he smiled calmly at Anna.

"Okay, we'll see about that," Damon answered as he left the room.

Waltzing back into the room, Damon returned, a weary Alaric by his side.

"Hungry _now_?" Damon said, pushing Alaric closer to Jeremy.

"I feel like a cow being brought to slaughter," Alaric mumbled.

"Don't worry, he's completely harmle –"

Jeremy growled out as his face vamped out, he leapt in the air, ready to attack. His fangs were back out as he stared at Alaric, his eyes wild.

"Hmmm, guess not." Damon shrugged.

Alaric took a frightened step back, Jeremy was unrecognisable, what happened to the quiet, reserved boy he once knew.

"Jer," Anna said softly, holding him back as he struggled against her.

Jeremy continued staring at Alaric, unmoving, growling. Slowly his erratic breathing lessened as his vampiric face disappeared.

"Good. You passed with flying colours," Damon said, patting Jeremy hard on the back.

Alaric let out the breath he had been holding and backed away.

"Here," Damon said, throwing a bottle of blood to Jeremy. He caught it in one hand and immediately opened it, gulping it down.

"Bring the girls in."

"You sure?" Alaric asked warily.

"As long as they have no bleeding cuts they should be fine. Let's hope we haven't caught them at a bad time."

...

Jeremy was fine. A little jittery but his shakes slowly subsided until he didn't feel any need for blood. He simply focused on the task at hand.

"Where's Stefan?" Jeremy asked, finally noticing the other brother's absence.

"My brother is catching up on much needed beauty sleep," Damon drawled out in a bored tone.

"The device took a lot out of him," Elena elaborated.

"What device?"

Damon sighed dramatically. "Long story short; there was a device that can compel vampires, Kat used it against us to make Stefan try to kill me. Bad move, I know, but when the device was destroyed, young Stefan had a - let's say, allergic reaction."

"I see," Jeremy said, digesting the information. "So Stefan won't be coming."

"Oh, he'll be coming alright. I'm not risking my life for Stefan to be sleeping through it. Besides, Stefan, being the do-gooder he is wouldn't refuse helping a damsel in distress. You know how much he loves saving people. Trust me, he's tried saving me from myself for decades, never realised I don't need fixing. Stefan," Damon sighed, "he watches too much LOST, acting like a second rate Jack Sheppard, fixing things that don't need fixing."

Elena sighed, shaking her head as she silently left the room and headed up the stairs to check on Stefan. She walked up the hallway and stood outside Stefan's door.

Hearing no noise inside, Elena entered the room and found Stefan lying on the bed. He was still in his bloody clothes and still very out of it.

Elena walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed, she had no idea why Stefan had reacted like this upon the breaking of the device, but she just hoped he would be okay, especially after drinking human blood. She remembered how hard it was for Stefan the last time, and wondered whether just sticking to human blood would be better. The more Elena stayed in the supernatural world the more it became clearer, it was better to stick with human blood than try to fool yourself into using an animal alternative.

Elena stroked Stefan's hair, feeling comfort in this familiar touch. Slowly, Stefan roused from his sleep, smiling instantly at Elena; her face highlighted by the morning sun, making her almost angelic – his Elena, he thought.

"Hey," he said weakly as he began to sit up.

"Hey," Elena replied. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been staked in the heart," Stefan joked; he tried laughing but ended up in a coughing fit.

Damon was in the room at the sound of his brother choking. "Brother, how good of you to finally wake. I thought you'd died."

"What happened?" Stefan asked, changing his tone. He had to remember Elena wasn't his anymore. It broke his heart at this thought.

"You turned all psycho and tried to kill yours truly." Damon answered. "Preposterous I know - why on earth you would ever want me dead."

"I can think of a few reasons," Stefan muttered, glancing quickly at Elena.

"Stefan..." Elena began sadly, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Sorry. I know. After seeing how you reacted when Damon was taken I know how much he means to you. I'm happy that you're happy," he said, forcing a smile. It looked pained and unnatural.

Elena smiled, unsure of how to continue, "I know you drank human blood again," Elena noticed Stefan try to speak but cut him off, "and I know you had the best intentions, I just want to know if you can handle it."

"I can, I swear Elena. It was a one off."

"Maybe it shouldn't be," Elena said slowly. "Drinking blood is part of who you are Stefan, if you suppress it even more it'll just get worse. Maybe accepting it is the best way to control it." Elena finished.

"I can't Elena, I'm sorry. I won't be a monster."

"Offended monster standing right here," Damon said, holding his hand up.

"That's fine." Elena reassured him, it was his choice. She just hoped he can return back to animal blood.

"I'll be here if you need help or anything," Elena said unsurely.

"Thank you...for understanding." Stefan replied.

Damon watched Elena, surprised at her speech about the human blood diet. He was glad she finally accepted the vampire way, knowing full well he would never convert to animal blood, no matter how much he loved Elena.

"Elena, we should get going. Leave Stefan to detox while we do that _thing_..." Damon said, knowing Stefan's interest would peak at the ambiguous statement.

"What _thing_? Damon what are you planning?" Stefan asked cautiously.

Just as expected, Damon smirked inside, doing his happy dance. "A little rescue. You know me, Mystic Falls very own version of Superman," Damon smirked, pulling open his shirt in a very superman-esque move.

Elena couldn't help but smile, imagining Damon in a blue skin tight outfit, oversized red underpants and all, a large 'S' for Salvatore marked on his chest. Was it hot in here or was it just Elena?

Stefan motioned to get up, "When are we going?" Stefan said.

"Are you sure, Stefan?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"I can't be here knowing you'll be god knows where, Elena. I still love you."

"Stefan..." Elena began.

"I know, "Stefan cut in. "But I can't just switch off my feelings. I can't do it as easily as you."

What was she expecting, for Stefan's feeling for her to evaporate? She still loved him, just not as much as Damon. Their relationship wasn't passionate anymore. Elena sighed, remembering how she had used those very words to describe her relationship with Matt. Stefan was a friend, or at least she hoped they could be.

Elena smiled weakly, "I still feel for you, Stefan."

Stefan didn't respond.

"We're leaving as soon as possible. Bonnie's already spelled a ring for Jeremy and Ruby's made some po–"

"Wait, Jeremy?" Stefan interrupted, he was obviously missing something.

There was a pause. "Katherine killed him, Stefan. He's a vampire," Elena said, looking down. No matter how hard she tried the tears began to appear, Elena blinked them back as the ache in her heart grew at the thought of Jeremy - a creature of the night.

Stefan didn't know what to say, another person damned to the life of a vampire, he wouldn't wish that upon anyone, let alone Elena's own brother. "How's he coping?" Stefan asked.

"He's loving it." Damon beamed. "A natural." He smiled like a proud parent.

Stefan cringed at those words. If only he found out earlier, maybe he could have lured him to animal blood. It wouldn't have been too hard in this day and age, with so many youngsters reading about vegan, yellow eyed vampires.

"Want some blood?" Damon asked nonchalantly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Damon, no! Did you not hear what I just said?"

"If you want to come with us, it would be wise to drink up on the good stuff. There's a big bad in there and I don't want you to be a liability."

"Then why bring Elena," Stefan retorted.

"I am not a liability," Elena interjected, obviously offended by Stefan's faith in her. It was just a few weeks ago she helped save his life. "I'm the one getting us in the place. I'm pretending to be Katherine."

"No offence, Elena, but you're too nice to act as Katherine."

"Wanna bet?" Elena said. "I know what's at stake, I can do it. Plus, I have this," Elena said, lifting her hand to show the black ring secure on her finger. It was turned around to hide the emblem.

"Fine. Just watch out for yourself okay, and keep your heartbeat at a constant, if it falters even a bit they'll notice it. Damon you should compel Elena not to be afraid, any hint of adrenaline and they'll be all on her."

"Of course, I was just waiting for the right time."

"Well, do it soon. I can smell the adrenaline on her," Stefan paused to compose himself, "it takes a good hour or so for it to leave the system."

Elena noticed Stefan's face change slightly at the mention of adrenaline and backed away.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." Elena said quickly, "I'm glad you're coming Stefan," she added before she left. Did she really mean that?

Stefan turned to his brother, trying to hide his face if vampiric features with his hands. "What exactly happened there?"

"It's a long story. All you need to know is John's dead, Katherine's dead, Isobel is AWOL and we are now on another rescue mission."

"Okay, I'm going to hunt, call me when you're about to leave," Stefan said, getting up and leaving for the bathroom to change his clothes.

"Sure thing," Damon said. "And Elena's right, don't try to suppress it. You're handling it better than last time brother, cut yourself some slack."

With his little pep talk over, Damon left Stefan with his thoughts and headed downstairs.

...

"How's Stefan?" Bonnie asked as Elena walked into the living room.

"He's good, he's coming too," Elena said.

"Is he going to stick with human blood," Anna asked.

Elena shook her head, her disappointment evident on her face.

"Why would he do that, the stuff is great!" Jeremy chirped in.

Elena laughed, slowly getting used to Jeremy as a vampire. It was odd, but there was a glow to Jeremy now, a buzz for life he never showed even before their parent's demise. "It's not for him."

"Stefan prefers his blood with furry bits." Damon finished, taking his place beside Elena.

Jeremy cringed; the thought of fur mixed with blood was unnatural. He wanted his blood at a delectable 37 degrees centigrade.

"I just prefer my blood not to be taken from a defenceless victim," Stefan said as he descended the stairs, buttoning the final button on his shirt.

"And a little squirrel isn't defenceless?" Damon countered.

"Oh, shut up," Stefan snapped, clearly flustered.

"Real mature," Damon smirked; obviously he had won the little debate with Stefan resorting to petty name calling.

"I'm out," Stefan muttered as he left the house.

"Say hi to bambi from me!" Jeremy called.

"Nice," Damon smiled, fist bumping the young Gilbert. Why couldn't Jeremy have been his brother, Stefan had a stake so far up his ass he couldn't even comprehend the meaning of fun. He needed a vacation, badly; to come back nice and tan and free of stress. Although, Damon figured, even after a little R&R Stefan would still have something to brood about. Typical emo vampire.

...

An hour had passed and Stefan had yet to return. Everyone was getting frustrated, Ruby being the most.

"Look, we'll have to leave without him," she said suddenly, standing up abruptly.

Elena nodded in agreement, everyone else realising the same thing. Wherever Stefan was, it definitely wasn't not good, yet they couldn't afford to wait any longer. Damon had tried calling countless of times to no avail.

Snapping his phone shut, Damon muttered a curse at his brother. "Everyone, get ready," he said as he took Elena's hand and led her to the next room. He needed privacy for what he was about to do.

Once alone, Damon slowly unclasped Elena necklace and laid it gently on the side table.

"You ready?" Damon asked, his hands on either side of her face.

Elena took a deep breath and gave a soft nod, looking into Damon's eyes as she waited to be compelled for the very first time.

She slipped into the trance and was lost in Damon's eyes, watching in wonder as they dilated and contracted. He spoke in the most alluring of voices.

"You will not be afraid of anything for twenty four hours. Do you understand?"

"I do," Elena said robotically.

Damon smiled at Elena's words, imagining her saying those words in a difference context.

Elena looked at him, blinking a couple of time as she came out from the trance. "Where are you?" Elena asked in wonder, smiling.

"With you," Damon smiled. "Always."

Elena smiled, glad he was finally opening up as she held his hand and left to join the others.

...

"So, what's the plan?" Anna asked, holding Jeremy's hand in her lap.

"Elena will pose as Katherine, I'll be her prisoner. Elena, Ruby and I will pass the vampire guards go in through the front door. Once we're inside I'll get to the sister and bring her to safety. Ruby and Bonnie will work together to get you guys in. And once I get the sister and bring her to safety, we kill our way out, leaving no one alive."

"And the chances of that working are zero to none," Alaric noted.

_Such a pessimist_. "That's just the very basic plan," Damon retorted.

"We've got the potions, the blue paralyzes them and the red burns their skin, a combination of the two creates an explosion so keep them seperated. Once I get inside I'll call Bonnie to start the spell from where she is, and I'll do the same. It will let you guys come in without being detected." Ruby said authoritatively.

"Once you're in you need to kill every vamp you see, leave no one alive. I'll get the sister, once I've signalled that I've got the sister, basically kill, kill, kill. Elena, you stay with Ruby at all times, she'll protect you. I'm guessing most of the vamps will be younger than us, Katherine's converts; so Anna and I have a good chance of killing them. Jeremy you're mainly backup, we hold them down you rip their heads off. Got it?"

Jeremy smiled, nodded his head as he rubbed his hands together. "Wicked." He couldn't wait.

"I taught Bonnie a little trick while I was at her house, but it works on all vampires," Ruby said, taking a marker pen out from her pocket. "If I draw a symbol on you, you should be immune to it." She finished.

"Eldest first," Damon said, stepping forward.

"That's actually me," Anna said, smirking at Damon, reminding him just who the powerful vamp in the room was.

Ruby looked a bit uneasy as she spoke. "You...erm... need to take your shirt off," she stuttered, looking away from Damon.

"Didn't take you long, did it?" Damon smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his flawless chest.

Ruby couldn't believe her eyes, trying desperately to focus on the task at hand, but with a body like that how could she not get distracted. With a gulp and another knowing smirk from Damon, Ruby quickly drew the symbol, right over his heart. A triquetra, the symbol of protection.

After drawing the symbol on all vampires (marking Anna in another room of course), they were ready to leave, some more eager than others. They had given up of Stefan now, but they knew when they got back they'll have to deal with him. Yet another set-back to having Elena in his bed. Damon was not a happy bunny, cursing his brother for his lack of control.

Jeremy was literally bouncing on his seat at the prospect of head ripping, an action Damon was actually quite proud to see.

"Everyone know the plan?" Bonnie said, handing vials of potions to everyone.

Everyone nodded in unison and Damon got up and took control. "Let's go."

...

Damon and Elena were the first out, they stood near the front doors of the Salvatore house for a moment. A small breather to calm nerves, not that Elena had any since she had been compelled to feel no fear.

"Please, be careful," Damon said, zipping Elena's leather jacket to hide the lack of necklace adorning her neck. "I know you feel no fear right now but you're not superman and I can't lose you."

"I know. I will." Elena smiled softly as she kissed Damon. Letting herself get lost in the kiss as she felt his lips against hers, a subtle hint of desperation in his touch. Elena gently pulled away and let her hand linger on his cheek, feeling comfort in the slightest warmth coming off his skin from the coffee he had drank moments ago.

"I love you," Elena whispered softly.

"I love you too," Damon whispered only for her. He took her hand and directed her to his car, Ruby sat at the back in the same car as Damon and Elena. Jeremy, Anna drove in Stefan little red car (taken without his permission), while Alaric was with Bonnie. The three cars followed each other down the highway; they would get to their destination by late afternoon. In the meantime, they went over their plans meticulously via hands-free for the two hour journey. They just hoped all went to plan.

But when has it ever.

...

Damon parked up, hidden from view in the forest overlooking the mansion. The place was crawling with vampires, all scouring the place with beady eyes, no weapons needed. Taking a deep breath, Elena began walking off the edge of the forest, Damon and Ruby following behind.

The double doors to the mansion swung open and in walked Elena Gilbert, her heeled boots tapped on the marble floor as she strutted through the doors as if on a catwalk; confident and composed. Damon followed behind, his face set with a look of pure hatred, all for the show of course. Ruby shuffled in nervously at the end.

"Boys," Elena said authoritatively, placing a hand on her hips as she spoke to two young vampires. "Take Mr Salvatore to my room, he's been a bad boy."

"I'll come teach you some lessons soon, darling," Elena said seductively. She was amazed and frightened at how easily she could take on Katherine's role.

"I look forward to it," Damon ground out sarcastically as the two vampires grabbed Damon's arm and dragged him away from Elena. The plan was working so far, but how long would it last?

"What shall we do with the witch?" Another vampire asked, looking at Ruby with a lustful eye.

"She stays with me," Elena said possessively, running her finger up Ruby's arm. "Only I may touch her," she smiled mischievously.

Ruby couldn't help but shiver at her touch, remembering Katherine do the same thing to her and more on countless of occasions.

The vampire backed away, apologising profusely before leaving. They were now alone in the foyer.

Quickly, Elena and Ruby went upstairs to find an empty room to start the spell.

Entering an empty room, Ruby opened the French doors to the balcony and began preparing for the spell, giving Bonnie a miss call to signal her start the spell, Ruby began her silent chant.

Elena kept look out, staying close to Ruby, she had no potions on her person, her clothes not allowing any objects. Suddenly hearing footsteps, Elena left the room and began walking up the hallway to the stairs; if someone was coming she needed to distract them.

"Katherine?"

Elena spun around gracefully, her heart staying at a constant as she was met with a dark haired vampire looking at her suspiciously. He was tall, at least six foot, with soft curly hair, a fine mixture of cute and sexy rolled into one. For lack of a better word, this man was perfect.

Elena did not answer him at first, she was completely taken aback by his looks and oblivious to who he was and how to respond. "Yes?" Elena simply replied, trying desperately not to reveal who she was.

Julian was not easily fooled. Through his countless centuries of living he was gifted with the ability to see through...what was the word used in today's generation – _bullshit_. The pathetic human thought she had got the better of him, a laughable attempt. But, of course, Julian did not let his discovery show, quite the contrary – he would give the girl a false sense of security before he made his move. He had no idea how the girl before him could be so strikingly similar to his Katherine. All he knew was that he will have his fun before killing the imposter.

He would make her scream, before _really_ making her scream.

Julian smiled sincerely, his gruesome plan hidden behind the looks of a God. "My dear Katherine, when did you arrive?"

* * *

_Yay! You made it to the end! _

_Like the new character Julian? I do! :D_

_Sorry it took so long updating, it just kept getting longer, and it took ages to think of a good plan of attack._

_I'm sorry this chapter is so long. I hope it wasn't a bore to read, but I hope you liked it._

_I know I said I would make Jeremy a sex addict, but he didn't want to be. And I know he's a pretty tame vampire but Vicky was quite in control when she went to the Halloween party, only going out of control when she accidently cut Jeremy's lip, and plus Jer has Anna, and she calms him. _

_I hope the balance was right between humour and seriousness, the conversations just come and I hope it doesn't feel forced. Did you liked the little Janna scene in the beginning, it wasn't a lot but at least you got a taste of them _

_As far as I know, the town of Aerosville is made up. I noticed a lot of towns in America end in 'ville', I had an empty wrapper of Aero (chocolate) on my desk so just combined the two. _

_Twitter anyone? Get snippets and updates from my stories before anyone else http:/twitter(dot)com/KaraRK3_

_Ps. It's so hard to stop myself revealing the twist I have planned! Wanna say what it is just so I don't suddenly find the same idea in another fic before I post it. It starts with **D** ends in **R** and if you have an inkling to what it is __**please don't**__ say it in review. If you want, use inbox (but I doubt anyone will guess! Well, I hope no one does.)_

_How about a little positive reinforcement? More reviews = longer chapters. Simple psychology. Even if it's just a smiley face and nothing else I still appreciate it!_

- _Kara_


	16. Lights Out

**Chapter 16 – Lights Out**

_First of all, excuse the formatting, for some reason centre alignment isn't working for me right now. _

_Thanks for the reviews. Every time I get a new story/favourite alert I get so happy to know more people are getting interested in this little one-shot turned story. Just a short chapter this time, it's dedicated to all you regular reviewers, you know who you are; and also to everyone who reviews this time round. Love you all, and enjoy! X_

* * *

_**Recap**_: _Elena and Damon are now together, but before they're really 'together together' they've got a lot to go through; and it's just one thing after another. Will our favourite couple ever get to the good stuff?_

_First, Damon is kidnapped by Katherine and her band of crazy bastards, and now they're off to a town called Aerosville; all to help a little witch named Ruby be reunited with her sister, Paige. The plan seemed simple enough when they set off; they were to use the ruse of Elena fronting as Katherine for Elena, Damon and Ruby to gain entry into the vampire's lair. While Damon sets off to get Paige, Bonnie and Ruby (from their positions, one inside and one outside) will create a spell to get the rest of the guys inside the house unnoticed by the guards outside. Elena is to stay at Ruby's side at all times, but a curious Elena steps out of the room and comes face to face with a man slash model slash vampire - Julian. He sees right through Elena's lie and intends on making her pay, in the worst way possible._

_**Things to remember:**__ Stefan has drunk human blood and is now AWOL; Jeremy is a vampire; and Elena has been compelled to be fearless. Also Ruby created a bunch of potions; the blue vial paralyzes the victim and the red vial of potion burns them, mix the two and it creates an explosion._

_I hope the recap helped refresh your memory, and now for the main event: it's a Julian/Elena centric chapter…_

_Warning: I remind you this is a T rated fic, this chapter contains mature themes_

_

* * *

_

_After the lights go out on you_

_After your worthless life is through_

_I will remember how you scream_

_[Breaking Benjamin, __Lights Out__]_

…

Julian smiled sincerely, his gruesome plan hidden behind the looks of a God. "My dear Katherine, when did you arrive?"

He placed a lingering kiss upon Elena's hand, feeling her warmth on his lips. He could feel the blood running through her veins; so very human; so very edible. Julian smiled inwardly, never letting his façade of obliviousness fade; he would play with his food before going in for the kill.

"Not long ago," Elena replied confidently, feeling a mixture of disgust and lust as his lips touched her skin.

"You must tell me how your plans unfolded. Tell me every single detail," Julian asked as he eyed Elena with a look of love and adoration. He was a good actor.

Elena smiled teasingly, her lips curling in a Katherine-like move as she looked up at him. She shook her head coyly, her smirk never leaving her face. "Now, now, darling, you must wait till later. I have more business to attend to."

Not wanting to extend her time talking to the handsome vampire, Elena turned, fully intending to walk away until…

A sudden motion brought her back as a hand wrapped around Elena's wrist and spun her back. Steadying herself, Elena placed one hand on Julian's hard chest, the other still in his tight grasp. She had no choice but to stare into the dark eyes of the man whose identity was still unknown to her.

When he spoke, it was full of passion - heat; a heat that reached every single nerve ending on Elena's body. She found that she couldn't look away. No matter how much she tried and how wrong she knew it was, Elena was entranced by him; completely and utterly under his spell.

"I have not seen you in months, my love. I've missed you," Julian said, his hand stills around Elena's, caressing circular motions on her soft skin with his thumb. His eyes were a smouldering black, his burning desire for 'Katherine' so intense Elena almost forgot to breathe.

Looking up at his perfectly chiselled features, Elena had no concept of time in those moments she stood there; hours could have passed and she would not have known.

"I have missed you," Julian repeated again, snapping Elena from her trance. He brought her hand up and slowly kissed each finger, his eyes never leaving hers.

Elena couldn't help but smile. Whoever this man was, he was charming, and he was much more than just an acquaintance; of that Elena was sure. And as much as Elena would have liked to continue to stare at the man's perfect face, she knew that his looks were deceiving; he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Elena knew she had to nip it at the bud and put him down gently before things escalated. Yes, for now Elena was fearless, but she wasn't stupid.

"And I you." Elena smiled innocently as she looked up at the man and fluttered her eyelashes seductively. A smile worked its way onto the Julian's face as Elena finished, but it was cut short. "But our little reunion must wait."

Julian fought hard to keep up appearances but he had had enough playing. This girl was taking him for a fool, believing him to be yet another one of Katherine's conquests. Julian was far from playing the pathetic role of one of Katherine's dogs; those roles were taken by lustful mortals, stupid enough to believe a woman of Katherine's standing could even look twice at them. No, Julian was far from a mere man in love, more than just a vampire in love; in fact, he was even more than just another vampire; a cold being of the night.

In actuality, Julian was a formidable foe that none dared come up against. He was _the_ vampire; the source of all the myths and legends; and though he had not chosen the name the superstitious humans had chosen for him centuries ago, he had to admit, it was quite catchy.

"Oh really?" Julian replied as he flexed his fingers around the girl's wrist. "And what if I want you right here and now," he whispered against Elena's ear, smirking as he felt her shiver at his words.

If Elena had any survival instincts in her she would have screamed the house down, she would have ran for the exit as soon as possible; but no, Elena stood her ground and played along. This man was merely yet another fool in love, and if Elena knew any better, Katherine knew just how to handle fools in love, and she was confident she did too.

"You can't touch this, not yet. Wait for me in your room, I will come, my love. Soon," Elena said in her best Katherine impersonation, her voice like velvet, leaving her lips in a string of eloquent words.

Elena kissed Julian lightly on his cool lips and planned to walk away, but Julian had other plans.

Instantly his hands left Elena's wrist and were now against her back, holding her to him as he took over the kiss; dominating and controlling her as his hands roamed her body, as his lips touched hers, as his tongue gained forceful entry into her mouth. Elena could do nothing but play along, still in character as the fierce and unrelenting Katherine Pierce.

Coiling his arm around Elena's waist, Julian lifted her with ease and sped to a vacant room. The curtains were drawn, casting the room in darkness as Julian dropped Elena onto a plush king's size bed. He watched as she bounced on the mattress, subtlety looking around the dark room for sounds of movement.

A dim lamp switched on and Elena saw him; approaching her on the bed like the predator he was, a gleam of mischief in his eyes as he advanced to claim his prize. Elena could only watch as Julian steadily came closer, she could feel no fear yet knew she should. Her walls were slowly crumbling around her, her world beginning to collapse as she entered a nightmare she would never be waking up from. And that was when she realised; she could no longer feel the connection between herself and Damon.

No one was coming for her. She was all alone as the monster of the night inched closer and closer.

"Are you ready for your welcome home gift, my love," Julian asked as he approached Elena on his hands and knees, his eyes fixed on the Katherine look-a-like as he advanced on his prey.

He instantly went for Elena's neck, sliding her leather jacket off as he sucked and kissed her delicate skin. It had been centuries since Julian had felt warm flesh against his own, he had become too accustomed to the cold, hard bodies of the vampire race. Julian smiled. It was a nice change.

Elena's eyes fluttered involuntarily as her breaths came in short gasps, whatever he was doing, she was loving it. It was if she were in her own little erotic dream, the man before her, a figment of her imagination; every single move he made was done with precision and expertise, almost as if he could read her mind, knowing exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it.

Elena hummed in her dream-like-world as she felt his lips on her, his teeth grazing her neck as he moved his kisses to her lips.

"Hmmm," Julian crooned as he began removing Elena's top. He was surprised she was a willing participant, he could smell her excitement, her eagerness for him to take her and felt his need for her grow.

At the sound of a low moan Elena's eyes snapped open, she remembered where she was; and this was far from a dream. "That's enough," Elena gasped breathlessly as she quickly moved to get off the bed. She had to get away from him. Fast.

Julian watched the girl for a moment as she hastily made her way to the door, amused to think that she believed she had a chance. To actually believe he would so easily let her go. No, Julian was simply biding his time; waiting for the perfect moment to show his true colours, show the beast within.

"I'll be the one to say when enough is enough," Julian said in a low growl as he cut off Elena's escape, his eyes darkened as he looked Elena dead in the eye. "I don't know who you are, but I_ will _be having my way with you, and you will take it, and you will enjoy it." His voice grew gruff at his last words, a malicious grin etched on his face like a madman as his eyes wondered hungrily across Elena's body.

Elena shook her head, "I _am_ Katherine, and I make all the rules," she said in a last ditch attempt to prove him wrong. She showed no fear as she glared at Julian.

"Quit your little game, love. I can smell your blood, I know what you are," he replied. He licked the side of her face, a taste of what was to come.

Elena flinched at his touch, feeling his cold wet saliva across her cheek. She dared to look at him and caught him lick his lips, caught him smoothly brush his fangs with the tip of his tongue as he sighed in pleasure.

"You are absolutely intoxicating. It'll be a shame to kill you," he mused as he brushed her cheek with the side of his index finger. "Now tell me, where is my Katherine?"

"She left you," Elena replied quickly, saying the first thing that came to her mind. Anything was better than saying _'I killed her'_.

"Left me?" Julian said slowly, digesting the information for a millisecond before laughing humourlessly. "Katherine Pierce wouldn't dare leave me, I am the reason she lives," he stated proudly, his chest out in pride.

"Looks like she didn't love you as much as you thought then," Elena responded smugly. Despite the situation, Elena smirked, knowing how deep her words had effected the man.

Julian, however, was not amused.

A hard slap was all Elena felt in response, her head snapped back painfully. She didn't need a mirror to know her cheek was now a deep red, throbbing as the blood rushed to the surface. Tears were welling in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, refused to show weakness. Elena only wished Damon were with her now.

"Where is she!" Julian demanded, his eyes glowing in fury. "I know she has not left me, if she has not left me, she..." Julian paused suddenly as the pieces finally came together. "You killed her!"

Elena touched the tender skin of her skin, still tingling from his slap. She heard his accusation and looked defiantly up at him, confirming his fears.

"No," Julian breathed, his mouth agape in shock.

With Julian in a catatonic state, Elena took her chance. She couldn't get to the door as Julian was blocking her exit. Instead, she reached for an iron cast candle holder, without hesitation she threw the candle aside, leaving the long sharp point exposed as she began to thrust it towards Julian's chest with all her might.

She was so close.

Yet so far.

In the last second, Julian had his hand around Elena's wrist, putting a halt to her feeble murder attempt.

"Foolish mortal," he spat as he tightened his grip on Elena's wrist. After hearing a satisfying crack and a cry leaving Elena's lips, Julian tossed her to the ground with deadly force. Satisfied, he watched amusedly as Elena scrambled to her feet again, clutching her broken wrist and fighting back the tears.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Julian couldn't help but feel for her; she looked so much like Katherine, it was as if it were his love looking at him in pain.

Julian had sacrificed everything for Katherine Pierce; he had put numerous plans on hold to be with his love. He looked at the Katherine look-a-like for a moment, his lip quivering in disgust as he wondered why she lived instead of Katherine. Disgust turned to hope as Julian contemplated whether she had what it took to replace his Katherine. But, just as soon as the thought had occurred, he mentally chastised himself for ever thinking such a thing. Katherine was one of a kind and no one would ever come to her.

It seemed, Julian realised, that the universe truly did work in mysterious ways. He looked back at the girl, clutching her broken wrist, as she backed away from him and realised his diabolical plan could be set into motion after millennia of postponement. Katherine lacked one thing only the human could deliver. A smirk grew upon Julian's face as he realised, soon, natural order would be restored, and once again, he would be feared by the world, back to his rightful place to be worshiped and adored.

Her voice brought Julian back from his reverie. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine it was her speaking to him, his Katherine.

"Who are you?" Elena demanded, in an unfaltering voice.

After a moment, he answered. "Julian Von Eisenheim, but you may call me master," Julian smiled evilly as he glanced at the girl with no name. He need not know her name either, it was irrelevant not to mention unimportant. Though he would not kill her after all; she would be his pet, there to serve his every need and desire.

"Fuck you," Elena spat.

Julian gasped in dramatic distain. He shook his head as he tutted, "And to think I was considering keeping you, not with that foul mouth," Julian said, his face inches from Elena's. "Now strip and get back on that bed," he ordered in a growl.

"Fuck. You," Elena repeated slower as if speaking to a mentally slow individual, keeping her voice low and harsh. There was no way in hell she would willingly let this bastard touch her, she'd rather die. That's when it hit her. Elena flexed her fingers, feeling the cool metal of her father's ring against her skin; she knew the ring would protect her from death and it gave her hope, a plan to get away.

It was so simple. She would 'die;' he would leave; and she would reawaken - three simple steps. It was the best plan Elena had at the moment.

Now to get Julian to kill her, preferably before he attempted to rape her.

"You're a feisty little thing," Julian laughed, as he grabbed Elena and spun her. She was now facing away from Julian, her back pressed hard against his chest, an arm coiled around her stomach in an iron grip while the over explored her body, letting his fingers brush against her bare skin. His hand snaked its way under her top as he cupped her breast. His fingers ran across her sensitive skin, feeling the goosebumps arise atop her skin and gaining an involuntary response from Elena. "I like it," he whispered in her ear as he gave her a breast a squeeze.

"Just kill me now," Elena almost begged as she struggled against his hold. The way he touched her so intimately made her feel sick, that right was reserved for one man, and one man only. Elena stiffened as she felt his hand travelling lower down, below her stomach and atop her jeans, she screwed her eyes shut, wanting to be anywhere but here.

Julian simply laughed, "But my fun has just begun, my dear. I have much planned for you, my human Katherine. You see," Julian began, using his free hand to unhook Elena's bra without taking her top off and resuming his exploration of her body, "unlike the rest of the vampire population, I have the ability to reproduce. How would you like to be mother to the most powerful being on this planet, after me, that is."

"I'd rather die," Elena said fearlessly, still attempting to get away from his hold. It only spurred him on. There was no way in hell she would help create demon spawn.

"That comes after, love," Julian replied. "And I wasn't asking. You are mine for the taking."

* * *

_Okay, that's it for now. I really hope you liked it. A little warning (if you haven't sussed it out already) of events occurring in the next chapter - there will be a scene of attempted rape (whether he succeeds or not is still unwritten), so if you are sensitive to that certain topic you may want to skip the next chapter and you can catch up in the recap in chapter 18._

_And yeah, you might be thinking 'what the hell, Damon said vamps can't procreate,' but you have to remember, Julian is no ordinary vampire, he is __the__ vampire,; in fact, if you haven't guessed, Julian is Dracula, (though he doesn't go by that name), and if anyone doesn't know, the surname Eisenheim is taken from the character in the film 'The Illusionist.' And don't worry, the whole demon spawn thing will not be a big part of the story…or will it! ;)_

_**Review **__if you can and tell me what you think so far, I'm a bit iffy with it. Do you think Julian will have his wicked way with Elena? Think she'll die? Also suggestions for how you want Julian to die are very welcome, the crazier and sadistic the better! I'm currently researching ways for vamps to die, wikipedia says running water can kill them… so you think if Elena throws a glass of water at him he'll fizzle up and die? Hmmm _

_This is the end of part 1 of the crazy Julian vampire scene; part 2 is coming soon and is titled 'Fade to Black.'_


	17. Fade to Black

**Chapter 17 - Fade to Black **

_First off, I am SO sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I know how it feels to wait for updates - it's hell. My excuse - I was editing my old fanfics and ended up rewriting the whole thing, and then I wrote a one-shot, all the while this chapter was sitting patiently, gathering dust, half-finished. I apologise._

_Anywhoo, here's the second part of the crazy Julian vampire scene, with a dash of Damon and the gang. Loved all the suggestions for Julian's demise, looks like there are people as sadistic as me, hehe. My favourite was the suggestion of watching Julian get burnt alive. Ouch. And the toothpick idea was pure genius! Imagine that, dying from an itty-bitty piece of stick! _

_If you didn't catch it last chapter I will say it again - __**Attempted rape in this chapter**__, if you are sensitive to this topic I suggest you skip this chapter, don't worry I will recap in the next chapter, taking out the gory bits._

_Another warning__: Things do get preeeetty graphic - lots of blood and guts and detail. __**This is teetering on the edge of T/M rated.**__ In movie terms, this is a 15 rated. Consider yourselves warned._

_This was a very difficult chapter to write, on one side there was Julian wanting me to let him have free reign over Elena; and on the other, it was begging me to somehow let Elena escape, to let her kill Julian single-handedly and run off into the arms of Damon. Read on to see which side won…. _

* * *

_**Brief Recap: **__A mysterious, handsome vampire, the source of all the myths and legends; Julian Von Eisenheim has Elena in his clutches. Alone and completely defenceless, all Elena has is a bewitched ring, protecting her from death. But what if death isn't the worse thing Julian has to offer. What if there's something even more sinister on the menu. With death as her only means of escape, Elena must endure Julian and his twisted mind before receiving her wish._

_Elena went into the vampires' lair to save the sister of a witch named Ruby, but now as well as Paige, Elena needs saving too. But, with everyone currently unavailable, Elena is left to her own devices. How will she escape this one?_

_Yep - crappy recap but I hope it refreshed your memory as to which story you're about to continue to read. This chapter is dedicated to all 129 wonderful people who have this on story alert. Enjoy x_

* * *

"You are mine for the taking," Julian growled against Elena's ear as he stood behind her.

"Don't…" Elena sobbed softy as she continued to wriggle away from Julian's hold. "Please don't," she pleaded again. This was wrong, this was a nightmare, this was…this was hell.

"What?" Julian asked softly, caressing a finger lovingly across her cheek. His tone took a sinister turn as a deadly sneer graced his features; he allowed his fingers to trail down from her cheek down to her collarbone. "Don't do this?" Julian finished, making a sudden grab for her breasts as he sunk his fangs into her exposed neck from behind. He growled hungrily, taking all he needed before ripping her top to pieces. She wouldn't be needed it.

Julian watched as the delicate teal shreds of Elena's tunic fell to the floor before he licked the blood residue from his lips and focused back on Elena. He would take his time with her.

A whimper left Elena's lips as she felt the sticky liquid of her blood trickle down her neck, painting her body in red. She couldn't help as the tears fell freely, rolling down her cheek in streams as she stood there, her vision blurry, her chest now completely exposed and unable to move to cover herself as Julian groped her body as if she belonged to him; touching every part of her body and claiming her as his new queen.

He turned Elena to face him before forcing her back against the wall and pinning her arms above her head. He pushed his hips against her, stopping her legs from thrashing and began licking the honey textured blood from her body, making sure not to miss a single drop.

"You _will_ learn to love me," Julian said against her ear, gently biting her earlobe as he continued in his harsh whisper, "You will love me, and please me, and submit yourself completely to me."

"I will never," Elena insisted through gritted teeth, forcing herself to be strong as her chest heaved in determination. The reassuring silver touch of her vervain necklace against her bare skin kept her safe in the knowledge that he could never compel her – could never completely have her.

"It's all but a matter of time, my dear," Julian smiled. One hand pulled her hair, her head back as he licked her face. His other hand cupped her breast, squeezing them roughly; his growing erection pressed up against her as he growled. "_Mine._"

**... ... ...**

Damon drove a stake through the heart of one vampire, quickly retracted it and repeated the motion for his friend. They didn't know what hit them. They barely had the time to cry out any last words before they met their demise at the sharp tip of the wooden stake. Moments ago those two bozo's had been escorting him to Katherine's room upon Elena's command. They had been lulled into a false sense of security by the foolish notion of there being safety in numbers; Damon scoffed lightly, the people who thought up that phrase had clearly not met Damon Salvatore.

It was all too easy, but Damon wasn't complaining. He hated being so far from Elena knowing the place was crawling with vampires; and to make him even more uneasy, he couldn't feel Elena anymore. He laid his trust in Elena, hoping she would stay close to Ruby. But he couldn't help but think back to the night he had gone to retrieve Stefan from the clutches of the tomb vampires; how Elena had thought it prudent she be involved in the rescue.

Knowing how his little honey pie loved to knock on dangers door, Damon was now a man on a mission; he paused for nothing and no one as he killed each vampire without a second thought, quickly and efficiently with only one goal in mind.

Using his fast pace, he prowled across the empty passage, following the faint heartbeat leading the way to the witch's sister. He pounced upon any vampire who got in his way; incapacitating them by snapping their neck, before sealing the deal with a stake to the heart. He left the bodies as he picked them off one by one. A trail of breadcrumbs in the form of vampires.

Everything was going so well.

That was, until he heard the faintest of cries. Upon this sound his entire body turned rigid. His whole world stopped.

"Elena..." Damon breathed. His hands balled into fists and he quickly turned the way he came; leaving his mission to find the girl to set his focus on more pressing matters. Saving the love of his life.

But getting to her was going to be even harder as the vampires in the house were now alerted to his presence. There were no rush of footsteps, no barking of orders; but Damon knew. He could feel it in the air. His grip on the bloodied stake tightened as he continued to follow the sound of Elena's heartbeat; it was still beating at a resting rate, but he could feel the suppressed fear. It was faint and he doubted Elena could even feel it; but the closer he got, the more the connection grew. He just hoped he could get to her in time.

Just then, however, a flock of vampires flooded in. A dozen of them, their expressions all the same; red eyed, fanged up, and dark veined. Smiles stood upon all their faces as they took in the view of the lone vampire coming up against a dozen. Safety in numbers? Maybe this time they were right.

Damon turned to meet their faces and crouched low, ready to pounce. Despite the obvious disadvantage, Damon would fight nonetheless.

"Bring it on, fuckers."

He made his move.

**... ... ...**

Elena's wrist had slowly healed; the shattered bone had mended itself thanks to the blood donated by Isobel. She was thankful it was still pumping through her body. Elena snaked her arm up and held the locket of the necklace. Without drawing attention, she slowly opened the latch, removed the dried herb and quickly popped the sweet tasting herb to her mouth as she began the first stages of plan B.

Plan A - getting killed was obviously not going anywhere.

The second stage of the backup plan was coming up and Elena braced herself. She took a deep breath and began to play along.

"Julian," Elena moaned. She raised her hand and tangled them into his light brown curls, pushing herself back onto him as she ground hard against him.

He couldn't see her face; he could only feel she was finally letting her body take over. He didn't see the look of pure disgust on her face, cringing at what she was doing. She just needed to kiss him to transfer the vervain; Elena just hoped to God it would give her time to at least find another stake and kill the motherfucker. Wanting it to be over with, Elena turned around in an attempt to kiss him.

But she wasn't expecting Julian's enthusiasm. He pushed Elena hard against the wall, forgetting who she was. Her breasts were pressed against the cold surface as he ran his hands up the inside of her leg, coming to a halt where her thighs met, smirking as he felt the warmth radiating from her.

"Oh Katherine," Julian sighed, losing himself in the fantasy as he burrowed his head into Elena's dark brown hair and inhaled deeply. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Elena replied, hoping the Katherine-edge to her voice came through.

At her words, Julian spun Elena so fast her head jerked to the side for a moment; and before she knew it, Julian's lips latched onto hers in a suffocating kiss.

Elena never knew how much she had taken oxygen for granted in those moments Julian had his lips glued to her. She was light-headed, feeling she could collapse at any moment; yet as soon as she felt his lips part Elena pushed the burning sensation in her lungs to a side and took her one chance. She used the tip of her tongue and she slipped the deadly vervain into his mouth.

Julian choked and sputtered with the herb lodged in his throat. He loosened his hold on Elena and she ducked out the way; quickly, she picked up the metal makeshift stake she had used earlier and made a mad dash for the door.

"You sneaky bitch," Julian roared through his hiss of pain as he grabbed Elena forcefully by the arm. Being pulled closer to Julian's body, Elena stabbed him using the momentum from the pull and pushed the stake upwards, ripping his skin. He released his grip on Elena and roared in pain, quickly sliding the metal stake out and flashing once again before Elena. He stood in front of the door, her only exit (unless she could fly out the balcony) and watched as her eyes darted across the room for a weapon.

Julian unbuttoned his white silk shirt. It now had a gaping hole in it and Julian Von Eisenheim would never be seen in such tatter. He now stood shirtless, the hard ridges of his abs, his bulging biceps muscular and well defined pecs exposed for all to see, as the wound slowly closed in on itself. Elena didn't have time to cast him a second glance as she ran to the side of the bed and grabbed a lamp; the first thing her hands could find. Using every inch of force she could muster, Elena threw the porcelain lamp at him, it hit Julian directly across the face and smashed to smithereens; but where most would be dazed, maybe even knocked unconscious – it left Julian unscathed. The only difference it made was for the worse. It made Julian mad. And you didn't like him when he was mad.

In an instant, Julian turned. He threw Elena onto the bed and was quick to pin her down as he looked down at her body, taking in the face that was a pure match of his late love, his gaze hungrily travelling down to her breasts, so very much like Katherine's. Julian licked his lips, imagining the girl spread out for him to enjoy. All that kept him from his desires were the jeans she wore.

"You could have enjoyed it, but it looks like you'll have to endure it instead," Julian said harshly as his claw-like fingernails scratched across her stomach, marking her as his as he fingered the button of her jeans...

"I won't stop until I have you will be screaming my name."

**... ... ...**

Damon was running on pure adrenaline, rage and determination.

Multiple snarls erupted from the mouths of the vampires, desperate to rip him limb from limb. Damon knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. For as usual, he wore a designer shirt and would end _anyone_ who attempted to dishevel his immaculate clothing.

All at once, a stampede of bodies rushed Damon; every vampire in a craze for a piece of Damon as he fought hard to fend them off; it was reminiscent of a zombie movie. He staked vampire after vampire using his fast reflexes; blurs of black and flying bodies as he kicked the vampires away, creating a domino effect as a hurtling vampire knocked others of their feet.

But Damon had yet to kill them, and just as fast as they fell they were quick to recover and resume their relentless attack. He had lost his stake, still embedded in the chest of a dearly departed vampire and had resorted to good old fashioned fisticuffs – vampire style.

He punched, kicked and clawed his way through the masses. The army of vampires flew back and crashed into the banister, falling to the foyer below.

Unexpectedly, a clever vampire had sneaked up on Damon and held him in a headlock; another vampire had gotten up and prised the forgotten stake, a grin on his face as he wiped blood from his mouth.

Damon waited for the ideal moment; the moment the stake wielding vampire thrust the stake in his direction to flip the clever vampire over him in a split second. A grunt was all that escaped him as the now not-so-clever vampire looked down in shock. He wheezed his last breath of life before falling to the ground.

The second and last vampire looked at their fallen comrade before meeting the fiery eyes of Damon.

He had since picked up the fallen stake and tossed it between his hands as he watched the unsure vampires sway nervously on his feet; a part of them wanting to leave while the other had a duty to kill Damon. They decided upon the latter and charged towards Damon. Damon did nothing as he waited for their bodies to align before reacting, using superhuman force as he threw the stake. It flew in the air, faster than a bullet as it pierced through one vampire's heart and came out the other end before finding it's resting place lodged in the heart of the second vampire. Two birds'. One stone.

Damon looked at the heap of vampire bodies on the ground, pleased at the massacre he had just created. Just like the old 'bad-ass' Damon days. Not two seconds later did 'reinforcements' come. Alaric, Jeremy, Anna, and Bonnie came up the stairs and looked at the scene before them. The first thing Bonnie did as she saw Damon was throw a potion vial at him. It cracked just behind him and Damon glared at Bonnie. The second time she had tried to kill him, had she not learnt from past mistakes?

Yet Damon realised it wasn't him she was staring at. She looked just away from him and Damon instantly followed her gaze, turning back as he realised. She had saved his life, though he would never admit it. A lone vampire stood behind him, a female, her hands up in attempts to rip Damon's head off his shoulders.

Damon watched as the frozen vampire blinked in disbelief, unable to move. Letting out a growl, Damon did to her what she had planned to do to him. He twisted her head, hearing the taut muscles of her neck screaming in protest before it snapped like elastic. All that was left was the headless body; a scene straight out of _Sleepy Hollow._ Now beheaded, Damon tossed the severed head to Bonnie. It landed at her feet.

"Nice timing," Damon said, brushing the dirt off his shirt. "The witch is down that corridor. I need to get to Elena."

"Isn't she with Ruby?" Bonnie asked as she took her eyes off the blonde vampire and looked to Damon.

"I need to get to Elena," Damon repeated. Without waiting for a response, he sped off down the hallway.

**... ... ...**

It was now imminent. Elena would be raped by a vampire and be inseminated with his spawn. There was nothing she could do to stop him.

He had already removed himself of his own trousers and was making work of unbuttoning her jeans; doing so agonisingly slowly, knowing it would increase her fear. He still hadn't realised that right now, fear wasn't in Elena's vocabulary.

Tears fell from Elena's eyes and dropped onto the crisp white bed linen. She scrunched her hands into the sheets, unable to move except this small gesture. She knew what was coming yet her heart was none the wiser; it was still beating as if she was resting. Like she was reading a book or happily writing in her journal.

She wished.

The end was near. Julian began to slide her jeans from her legs, using a hand to lift her body. Elena kicked and thrashed trying her best to keep from his actions, she finally let out a piercing scream, not caring if the room suddenly swarmed with vampires; anything was better than this. Julian clamped her mouth shut and yanked the jeans from her body.

"You'll be screaming even louder soon, my love," Julian smirked as his hands began to move to slide the last item of clothing from her body…

**… … …**

Before Julian could continue, the double doors flew open and Damon burst in. His eyes were fuming with terror, desperation, rage and finally _recognition_ as his eyes landed upon Julian, rested upon Elena like only a lover should be.

"Get away from her!" Damon warned from where he stood in the door way. His eyes shifted from a light blue to a black as he instantaneously vamped out and hissed at Julian.

Julian looked at Damon with a look of pure hatred. Who was he to burst in and ruin his time with the girl? Julian sighed. He just wasn't in the mood for fighting today. He looked down at the girl as she cried uncontrollably and couldn't help but feel sick at the sight. _His_ Katherine would never cry, never show emotion or weakness. This second rate copy was unworthy of his love, unworthy of being his queen. Julian knew that now.

"Take her," Julian said coldly, still naked and straddling her waist. He looked down at her with a look of pure maliciousness before looking up at Damon, smirking. They took his Katherine away, it was only fair to return the favour. An eye for an eye. "But I think I'll keep her heart."

Or, in this case; a heart for a heart.

And with that, faster than a blink of an eye, too fast for even Damon to catch; Julian had his fist through Elena's chest. In one slick motion, his bloodied fist emerged, clutching Elena's still beating heart till it stopped.

Elena didn't have time to scream. Death took her quick. It was a quick flash of pain as her eyes widened in horror at the impact; and seconds later, they were blank and lifeless. Elena's head fell to the side, her eyes vacant and lost, and her mouth slightly open as the air left her lungs. Damon's eyes nearly burst from their sockets. A heavy feeling in his chest weighing him down like an anchor as he looked into her empty eyes. A silent goodbye. For now.

Damon looked to the smug look on Julian's face as he stood naked by the window. His own face seething with a rage he had only felt once before as this was the second time Julian had taken someone precious from him. His eyes burned in pure hate as he imagined ripping his spine from his body and using it to strangle him with.

But before he could act on his sadistic thoughts, Julian had doubled over in pain, still clutching the heart of Elena. Massive volts of electricity penetrated his brain, a sensation similar to pins and needles quadrupled a million times.

There Bonnie stood, her gaze fixed upon Julian, tears streaming from her eyes as she fixed Julian to the spot.

But something was wrong.

He was fighting it.

Bonnie screamed as she exerted all her strength. Blood began to trickle from her nose as her screams of rage turned into screams of pain as she fought hard to keep the power. A cocky grin worked its way onto Julian's face as he pushed back harder against Bonnie's powers, not even flinching as Ruby joined in.

It was useless, Julian was just too strong.

With a shattering of glass, all screams stopped. Julian stood motionless; the paralysis potion taking affect.

In the time Bonnie had been keeping Julian busy, Damon had covered Elena's body, knowing she would be mortified to awake in the state of undress she was in. The white sheet turned a bloody red as it seeped onto the material.

With Bonnie's screams, Damon turned to see her losing her power and collapse to the floor, Ruby immediately attended to her friend. Simultaneously, Alaric burst in. He threw a blue vial at Julian's direction and he froze on impact. With no time to waste, Damon took his stake and rammed it through Julian's heart. He watched as Julian's eyes bulged out in shock as he let out a strained breath, Damon twist the makeshift stake, pushing it further into his chest before he let him fall to the ground.

Before he fell, Damon took Elena's still warm heart from his fingers and rushed to Elena's side. He pulled back the cover and gently placed her heart back within the protective casing of her ribs before doing his best to close the gaping hole in her chest and wrapping her body.

Wiping a quick tear from his eye, Damon looked to Julian. To his surprise he wasn't dull, limp and lifeless. On the contrary, he stood up and pulled the stake out. He aimed the bloodied stake at Damon and threw it in his direction as if playing darts. With his quick reflexes however, Damon caught the stake, crushed the wood in his hands and made a jump for Julian.

"Have fun with her corpse," Julian sneered. He laughed venomously before he transfigured into a bat and flew out the open window, escaping Damon by a whisker.

**... ... ...**

_Yesterday seems as though it never existed_

_Death greets me warm, now I will just say goodbye_

_[Metallica, Fade to Black]_

* * *

_Yes, I know, a bat - how cliché, but I don't care :P Any idea where Damon recognised Julian from?_

_I know Julian didn't get killed, but seriously, if Julian stayed to fight, Damon would be dead. Maybe he'll come back once he realises Elena isn't really dead. _

_What did you think of the whole heart bit; totally inspired by TVD 1x11 and by the film 'Mary Shelly's Frankenstein.' http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=HI90diYKwmU is the link for those who are curious; but I warn you, it is pretty gruesome. _

_Do you want Julian to come back and have one epic fight with Damon, or do you just want him to f*ck off back to Transylvania…? _

_With uni starting back up again, I've got to prepare (I've been putting it off for long enough); and updates may suffer as a result. I'll try my best to juggle both updating these stories and work but I hope you understand that my degree comes first :)_

_-Kara_


	18. Hurts

**Chapter 18 – Hurts**

_I have to commend the TVD writers for stepping it up a notch and going all out with the drama, blood, sex and gore. Just have to point out the choice of weapon used in 2x01 where Katherine used a candle holder to stab Stefan; I used the same prop in chapter 16 when Elena tried to get away from Julian...just had to say that! :D and also that song playing during Jeremy and Tyler's scene in 2x01 is so catchy, it's on all the music channels now. I love it!_

_Sorry for the delay. Took a bit of time setting the internet for where I'm living now. I h__ope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

_**Recap**__: Damon and Elena finally realise their love for each other, but before they can tell the other their feelings, Damon is kidnapped._

_Everyone bands together to rescue him from Katherine, she had ordered the capture of Damon to find the whereabouts to a device, which in this story can compel vampires). Damon is saved, but not before Jeremy is turned, Stefan drinks human blood, John is killed and a magical connection is formed between Damon and Elena. They also come across a young witch called Ruby, Katherine had held her against her will, using the threat of harming her sister (who is being held captive by Katherine's cronies) to have Ruby do her evil magical bidding. _

_Using a magical locating signal, the gang set out to save Paige (the sister). The plan involves Elena posing as Katherine (who is now dead, Isobel distracted her while Elena pulled her necklace off and staked her). Elena would gain entry into the mansion she is being held at, followed by Damon and Ruby. Damon would then search for the missing girl while Ruby would work with Ruby to create a sort of cloaking spell to let the others in undetected._

_However, Elena leaves the protection of Ruby and comes face to face with Julian Von Eisenheim (better known as Dracula) First he wants to kill her, then changes his mind and wants to keep her and impregnate her with his demon child. Julian comes close to executing his plan, but Damon comes in the nick of time. Julian sees Elena blubbering like a baby and changes his mind in keeping/impregnating her and decides to kill her. A stake to the heart doesn't kill Julian, and Bonnie's powers are useless on him. Deciding he can't be bothered to fight, Julian leaves, but not before ripping Elena's heart from her chest, killing her._

* * *

Julian escaped Damon's grasp by a fraction of a second. In true Dracula style, he had transfigured into a bat and fled the scene; leaving a seemingly dead human, an unconscious witch and a fuming vampire in his midst. Damon let out a strained growl as he looked to the open balcony doors, the thin drapes fluttering in the wind in an almost calming movement; a far-cry to the mood in the room as Damon was anything but. He was infuriated, and with crazed, desperate eyes, his jaw clenched and his breaths coming in fast pants, Damon did the only thing he could do - he turned to violence.

In an instant, Damon swivelled on the spot and crashed his balled fist into the bricked wall, hitting with such force the whole room shook, echoing through the room in such a way it made everyone's insides quake. Again, again and again, Damon's bloodied fist connected with the crumbling wall. All could hear the crunch of breaking bones, the painful cries and howls as the sound of a distraught Damon engulfed the room. They watched, helpless to intervene in his current state. With heavy hearts, their eyes drifted to Elena as she lay covered in a once white, now a bloody red bed sheet, slowly drying to a mahogany brown in the warm air.

This was all Damon could see in his mind; the look in her eyes as her heart was ripped from her chest, the sound of her veins snapping as they severed from her body, and the sight of her blood as it created a pool of red around her. The vivid image pushed Damon to soldier on in his fit of rage, to feel the crush of just healed broken bones swimming within his hands, knowing it was a fraction in comparison to Elena's pain. He had to punish himself, push himself to the limit because he had failed her.

He had let her die. And though she would not be dead for much longer, the trauma of the circumstances would forever remain. Her final moments of human existence carved and sliced into her life's etcher-sketcher, with no dials to erase the marks made.

Damon didn't relent, the adrenaline acted as a mask, nullifying the pain; and he needed this release, he needed to exert his avalanche of emotions. Each punch increased in speed and force as he let loose his anger, sadness, rage and frustration; but all things come to an end, and Damon had worn finally himself out and ceased his assault on the wall. Panting in sheer exhaustion, Damon rested his forehead against what was left of the wall and breathed in the dusty air.

After what seemed like an eternity, Damon felt a hand lay upon his shoulder. His jaw muscles flexed as the urge to turn and break their neck overcame him. Friend or foe, Damon didn't care anymore. He was too flooded and fogged by the memories from long ago.

But the person spoke before Damon acted on his brutal thoughts; and for once, Damon listened.

"Elena," Alaric said steadily.

Alaric knew exactly how Damon felt. Though in his version, Damon was the big bad vampire and Alaric was the broken-hearted man. After uttering his words, Alaric dropped his hand from Damon shoulder, not wanting to provoke the volatile vampire. As much as he hated to admit it, Alaric knew Damon, and knowing him, Alaric figured he would find any excuse to lash out in an act of catharsis. So Alaric had chosen his words carefully. One wrong word and he could find himself in the same position he had found himself just half a day ago - dead.

But the one word Alaric had used did the trick. It was all that was needed for Damon to turn. With his eyes downcast and empty, Damon swiftly brushed past Alaric and crouched by the bed; and there he held her as he gently drew soothing circles across her palm. Could she feel him in her state of limbo?

Damon took in her appearance as he brushed a chocolate brown lock from her face. Dried blood coated her skin, her eyes were wide open and vacant, and the soft shade of pink from her cheeks, the shade he had always loved was no more, just as pale as the rest of her still face. Damon gently closed her eyes and laid a soft kiss upon her eyelid. He knew she would wake from her untimely death, but would be left haunted with the knowledge of Elena being forced to live her life in the ways of the vampire - just as he had been a century and a half ago.

* * *

"Let me go!" Jeremy screeched in a half scream/half cry.

He could smell the blood in the air and wanted nothing more but to follow the scent; not for the hunger, but for love – the love for his sister. It was the scream that had shattered his heart first; the smell followed next, almost lassoing around him and pulling him to be by her side. The blood called to him, but thirst was the very last thing on his mind – right now, he was 'Jeremy the brother,' not 'Jeremy the vampire.'

Anna held his arms back forcefully as Jeremy continued to fight against her. She could hear his howls of pain, almost as if he had felt the stab of his sister's suffering. Anna knew she was dead, the amount of blood she smelt in the air was evident of that fact, and she could feel her face changing to be that of a pure vampiric nature in effect, slowly taking over her senses. But she gritted her teeth and pushed it back, noting at the same time at how Jeremy was keeping his vampire instincts at bay. Anna could feel his emotions radiating from his large frame; he was shaking inside from overwhelming emotions which were multiplied tenfold by his vampire side, having not located the switch to end the bombardment of emotions. But Anna knew Jeremy had to exert his emotions, for too long he had been made to forget, but his suffering had not been erased and instead he had found himself grieving for reasons unknown to his conscious mind, and right now he needed to feel.

"Elena!" Jeremy screamed again, tears falling from his eyes as he crumbled to his knees.

Anna did all she could do as she wrapped her arms around the young Gilbert and rested her head against his back, waiting for the tears to subside. "I'm sorry. You know we can't risk it."

"Elena…" Jeremy mumbled again, his sobs dying down to soft sniffles.

Jeremy nodded in defeat, understanding the logic to not running to his sister's side. He slowly composed himself, his breath held in attempts to not be overwhelmed with the desire to help his sister. He knew Elena had the ring on - she was safe. And as his uncontrollable shudders died down, Jeremy found the strength to lift himself up, bringing Anna up with him who was still tightly wrapped around him.

Jeremy laughed weakly as he felt Anna's hold. "I'm okay," Jeremy said after a moment's silence.

Anna, hesitant at first, allowed her grip to falter before completely relinquishing her hold on him. She trusted him, despite him being a day old vampire. Jeremy smiled weakly and moved to squeeze her arm before speeding to a dead body of a vampire. Effortlessly he lifted the vampire up above his head and threw him against the large window. The glass shattered and hit the grounds below but it was not followed by the dead vampire. Instead, the body combusted in the deadly sunlight and dissipated into tiny pieces of ash during its journey down - it now floated down like grey flakes of snow and rested on the grass below - fertiliser for the soil.

In silence, Jeremy continued the clean-up process. It was a very unconventional form of therapy, but nonetheless, it blocked out the image of his sister lying lifelessly literally in the other room.

* * *

All was quiet in the room. Bonnie had since gained consciousness again and slowly stood up with the help of Alaric. Ruby stood at the doorway, a weary and tired looking girl stood by her side; she had similar features to Ruby, light creamy skin adorned with soft freckles across her small nose, and frizzy red hair falling to her shoulders. She wore a grey tattered knee length nightdress, ridden in a mixture of blood and dirt, and she was barefoot; which was understandable, seeing as she had been snatched from her bedroom. Katherine having somehow charmed her way in, and killing her parents and forcing her sister to join her in her cause.

But now it was all over, and though they were now she was technically an orphan, Paige had to remain strong for her sister and not let the memories overcome her. Yes, Paige Mallory was only a girl of twelve, a girl who was shaking inside as she clung onto her sister's arm, but in her arms she felt safe and protected, Paige could feel the power radiating from Ruby as it seemed this whole nightmare fast-forwarded her Wiccan side. The small witch watched the goings on in the room, she too was of magical descent, and though inexperienced, she knew the man in black beside the bed was a vampire, and the girl introduced as Bonnie was the same witch whose magical presence she felt earlier that day.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, rubbing her head as she looked around the room. Her gaze fell to her friend, lying dead in the room and she couldn't help as her eyes began to water. Seeing her like that made her heart feel heavy, like it was beating in a constricted space, causing pain with every breath. She could feel the walls of her throat closing in as the lump in her throat tripled the ache in her heart, so much so she felt she couldn't breathe. It was all too much for her to handle as a line of tears formed on her eye's waterline, but she forced it back, she had to be strong, she was a Bennett witch, after all.

"That vampire was even stronger than we thought, definitely not one of Katherine's creations," Alaric noted. "He left soon after you collapsed."

"He just left?" Bonnie found herself saying, confused as to why he didn't finish them all off there and then.

"Yeah, turned into a bat and -"

"Wait - a bat!" Bonnie said cautiously, her voice rising in worry. Bonnie became increasingly antsy. "We're lucky we're still alive. There's only one vampire in existence that can shift into bat-form."

"Dracula," Paige said quietly, afraid to say the words out loud. She had read all about the history of vampirism and other mystical beings. She had known of her heritage since birth, and like Bonnie, had been passed down her ancestor's grimoire, her book of shadows - a book which thankfully, Katherine did not find.

"We should leave before he decides to come back," Bonnie said hurriedly, her eyes darting around the room and to the open balcony doors expecting him to fly back in.

Damon ignored Bonnie's crazed ranting. The truth was he wanted Julian to return, take it as long overdue payback for the acts he had committed long ago. He was the bailiff, and he would come to collect - in blood.

Taken out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps leaving the room, Damon cast his glance upwards in time to see Alaric begin to follow the rest out, and with a croaky voice, Damon called him back. He needed a favour.

"Rick," Damon called.

Alaric stopped in his tracks, turned his attention to Damon and just about caught a flying sliver of sliver as car keys were thrown at him. He looked quizzically at the keys, opening his mouth to question his actions. Damon got there first.

"Running's faster," Damon said, his voice monotonous. "Meet us at the boarding house….And look after my baby, one scratch and -"

"Yeah, you'll kill me. Been there, done that," Alaric answered dully before he turned and left, leaving Elena and Damon in the large abandoned mansion.

"I was gonna say you'll have to pay for it," Damon muttered quietly to himself before turning his attention back to Elena.

With not another soul in the room, Damon sat in silence and gently traced the lips of her slightly open mouth before he lowered his head to kiss her cheek, just shy of her full lips. Sighing, Damon brought his lips to her ear and whispered her sweet nothings - words he wished for only Elena to hear.

Wiping a lone tear that no one would ever witness again, Damon swept Elena into his arms and ran.

* * *

_I hope you liked it and it wasn't total crap. Next chapter will be up pretty soon. It's titled 'Are we human, or are we vampires' - good 'ey?_

_**Review**__ and Damon will pay you a visit and be completely under your control! What would you compel him to do? __:D_


	19. Are We Human, Or Are We Vampires?

**Chapter 19 - Are We Human, Or Are We Vampires?**

_I hope you like this. Try and leave a little love at the end… x_

_10 sec recap_:_ Elena's dead after Julian kills her and leaves her for dead. While the rest of the gang begin their journey by car back to the Salvatore mansion, Damon has used his totally-awesome-speedy-vampire-move to race 'dead Elena' home and wait for her to become 'living-dead (aka vampire) Elena.' _

_Things to remember: A magical connection has been made between Damon and Elena where they could feel each other emotionally and physically. _

* * *

The sun began its descent to meet the horizon, marking the end to the day. The pastel white clouds rolled lazily across the twilit sky, watching idly as the blue retreated and made way for the shades of pinks and purples. It was the perfect backdrop – an image straight from a dream. But it was a dream Elena Gilbert was excluded from - all she saw were the coal black eyes of the devil himself.

_Julian enjoyed the feel of her silky skin beneath his fingers as he caressed her arm. He revelled in the touch of her skin against his lips as he hungrily kissed her neck; sucking on the tender skin as her blood rushed to the surface. _

"_Hmmmm," Julian murmured as came up for air. Licking his lips in satisfaction, he lowered his head and resumed once more, making sure to brush his tongue against her pulse, it was throbbing and thudding hard. Just as he was now._

_He could feel her fear coursing through her veins. The adrenaline flooding her system. A null and void substance seeing as she couldn't fight nor flight. Though it did add to the flavour of her blood. A vampire's salt and pepper. _

_Grinning devilishly from ear to ear, Julian dragged his sharpened nails down her arm. It left angry red marks in its wake, raised skin he couldn't help but brush his fingertips over. To feel her squirm at his touch. _

_Tears fell from Elena's eyes as a piercing shriek left her lips… Or so she had thought. In fact, not a peep came out. Just the silent suffering of a broken girl._

_Julian's sharp talons sliced her skin and his fingers now glided against the slick juices of blood, coating her arm in a veil of red. Elena's whole body shook violently as she went into spasms; the sensation of being submersed in corrosive acid engulfed her entire being, her eyes stung from the tears, the traces of his touch scorched her skin, leaving a trail of fire, and she could almost feel her skin bubbling beneath the surface. Like it was burning under the fires of a thousand suns. And it hurt. Like fucking hell._

_He laughed callously._

"_I'll make you scream," Julian's harsh voice whispered in her ear._

_Elena fought with every ounce of strength as she felt his cold touch. His nimble hands scoured across her body, claiming her as his prize. Unrelenting, Elena continued to fight. In a frenzy, she kicked her feet wildly, screaming as she finally found her voice and began to screech like a banshee. Her heart pounded from deep within her chest, it hammered with such intensity she was afraid it would burst at any given moment._

_She just wished the pain would stop._

_Elena took a deep gulp of air, the motion burnt her lungs as if inhaling water, but the pain was a mere dull ache compared to what __**he**__ was doing as he continued to ravish her in his onslaught of abuse._

"_Scream for me!" He said in a tone of sinful seduction. Husky and low, he chuckled bitterly. His laughter echoed in her eardrums and Elena shuddered at the sound, recoiling from his breath against her ear as he growled; louder this time._

"_Scream!"_

_... ... ..._

Elena jolted upright on the bed, clutching her heart.

The fear bubbled inside her, mixing with her stomach acid and threatening to force its way up. Elena was blind as a bat in the blacked out room; not a single source of light streamed in. She could almost feel _his _eyes on her. Feel the remnants of his touch on her skin. Elena shuddered at the thought. The events of the night was a blur; had Damon really come, or was it only just a dream.

Just thinking about what he did to her drove Elena into panic mode. She began to hyperventilate as a panic attack ensued. Her airways began to constrict and she gasped for breath. Elena was seconds away from a panic attack and it wasn't helped by the strong arms enveloping her and holding her close. It was _him, _Elena thought instantly. _Julian_. Elena's eyes bulged as her fear rose.

"Don't - don't - don't… _Please_," Elena begged, sobbing harder. It seemed as if all the suppressed fear was finally released; it was a flood of emotion was overcoming her and beating her to the ground.

But his words pulled her out from the darkness.

"It's me. Elena," Damon said, soothing her as he kissed the top of her head. "It's me, you're safe."

At those words, Elena crushed herself closer to Damon's chest, letting herself melt into his familiar touch and breathe in his musky scent as she sighed in relief.

She was safe.

She was home.

"Shhhh, you're fine. You're fine," Damon said tenderly, smiling as he felt her fear subside.

"Damon," she breathed.

He held her like that, in that simple hold. Rocking back and forth in a soothing motion as Elena simply revelled in his closeness.

Slowly, Elena's tears began to soak through Damon's shirt as she clutched onto him for dear life. He could feel the moistness against his chest. The salty liquid pressed against him and to his surprise, it burnt his skin. Remnants of ingested vervain, Damon assumed. But regardless of the pain, Damon gritted his teeth and soldiered on, remaining where he sat with his arms wrapped around Elena in a stance of protection, strength and love.

But soon the pain became too much for even Damon to handle and he slowly prised himself away from Elena, using the guise of getting another blanket to cover his move.

But Elena wasn't easily fooled. She wiped her tears, finally realising the pain she was feeling wasn't mental, but physical; and realising the physical pain wasn't even her own, but belonging to the man standing before her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She said, her voice rising in alarm.

Damon shook his head and forced out a laugh. "I'm fine," he lied, trying his best to block the pain. "Are you okay?" he asked, changing the subject.

Elena shook her head. "He tried t-t-to -" she stuttered, trying to find the words. "I thought you'd never come." Elena shook her head in an attempt to brush off the horrid memory but she knew she had to purge her feelings or else they'd consume her. Even in reality she could still feel him on her. She was forever branded.

Elena sighed as she looked up to Damon. "But you saved me," she smiled earnestly. "You always save me, and I love you for that."

"You shouldn't have to be saved. You should've have gone through that," Damon said.

"Damon, it's fine. It's over," Elena replied. Slowly, she got up from the bed and hugged Damon. It was reminiscent of the hug they shared in the woods, with Damon unresponsive at first. But slowly, he reciprocated and wrapped his arms around the young brunette, holding her tight. And that's when he heard it. The sound that both confused and relieved him all at the same time.

"Your heart – It's beating," Damon said, dumbfounded.

"What?" Elena asked, releasing her hold of Damon and looking up at him.

"You died, Elena. You should be in transition but your heart - "

At those words, the item on her finger became heavy. Slowly, Elena lifted her hand, rested it against her chest and looked down at the large black stone of John Gilbert's ring.

"His ring," she whispered, smiling weakly as she felt her heart beat beneath her fingertips.

Damon's smiled lovingly as he looked at the small jewel of the ring then to the brown of her eyes. Without thinking, he motioned to take her hand and kiss it as he did the first time they had met. He had come so close to losing her and he never wanted to feel like that again.

Their hands met in the briefest of touches before it was yanked back in a flash. It was a mere small electric shock for Elena but it was so much more for Damon. He jumped back and held his hand with the other, examining his fingers. Concern and worry was visibly etched on his face as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What the hell?" he said to himself.

"Damon?" Elena said worryingly.

"Something's wrong," Damon said. He didn't know what the hell it was. The sensation was similar to that of touching pure vervain.

Damon moved to touch Elena again, but the burn instantly came over him again. He roared in pain, holding his injured hand, his blue eyes ablaze in bewilderment.

"Damon…" Elena whispered, more worried this time, unsure as to why he acted as if she was something horrible. She moved to go closer to him but he halted her actions with his soul cutting words.

"Stop…"

Her eyes began to water as she realised what he meant. He didn't want to be with her. After everything they'd been through.

Damon finally spoke, but his words did nothing to sooth her racing thoughts. It simply changed direction and carried on racing.

"You're not a vampire, but I don't think you're a human," Damon said slowly, almost trying to comprehend the implications of his words.

"What am I then?" Elena asked. She hiccupped on her sobs as her fear levels rose from afraid to fucking-freaking-out instantaneously. She buried her head in her hands and began to cry even more. "What am I?" she whispered to herself.

Elena pulled herself out from her trench of self pity and wiped the tears away, feeling the grit and grime still plastered on her face. Deciding she needed space to think, she stood up, intending to go and clean up. She stood up abruptly, but a sudden twinge of pain stabbed through her heart in the process, triggering her to relived the moments of her death. It was almost an outer-body-experience and she was watching from above.

"He killed me," Elena stated to herself. "He punched me, and….He…"

Elena's eyes widened as she placed her hand to where her heart was hidden beneath, the skin still a deep pink and tender to the touch.

"It's okay, you're still here," Damon said.

Elena nodded mutely; everything still hadn't truly sunk in.

"Is Jeremy okay?" Elena said, trying to change the subject. "Please tell me he's okay."

"He called not long ago; they're on their way back. Jenna called too; I picked up and said you spent the day with Stefan…"

Elena nodded again, her ears only registering certain words leaving his lips. Everything sounded as if the volume had been lowered; as if she was underwater and listening to the goings on above the surface.

"Has Stefan come back yet?"

"He's not answering his call. He disappeared. But he's like a pigeon, they always come back home." Damon smiled weakly.

Elena smiled back, glad he hadn't mentioned the 'touchy situation.' "I'm gonna get cleaned up," she said, slowly getting and shuffling to the adjoining bathroom.

… … …

After her shower, Elena had felt better; the problem earlier had slipped her mind as she hummed through her routine. She quickly dressed into her spare clothes and headed downstairs to join Damon who she assumed was partaking in binging on alcohol and blood. The usual. If Elena tried hard enough, she could act as if nothing happened; that the plan went as planned, that she hadn't died, and that her brother wasn't a vampire. The only change she wanted to keep was the fact of being with Damon.

Elena took a deep breath and entered the large parlour. As she guessed, Damon was sitting on the couch, watching the fire with intense concentration. Elena languidly made her way across the room, sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder as she let out a sad sigh.

"What do we do?" Elena whispered hoarsely.

Damon shrugged and sighed as he turned to Elena. "Just hope there's an explanation in Bennett's cookbook," Damon said.

Elena nodded weakly, hoping he was right.

Damon bent his head and kissed her still wet hair. "Don't worry, we'll get through his," he reassured her.

Elena sighed again, wiping a tear from her eye. They sat in silence as the two watched the embers flicker and sway in a fire dance.

After a while, Damon spoke his thoughts. "Once everyone gets back we'll start plans to kill him. Did he say anything to you that could help?"

This caught Elena's attention and pulled her from her reverie. She immediately withdrew from Damon's arms to look him in the eye. "You-you want to fight him? Damon, you can't," she said, her voice agitated and afraid. "His older than you, older than Katherine and older than every single vampire out there!"

Damon was still for a moment before he flipped. "I have to," he said determinedly.

"Please," Elena cried.

Damon was silent but strong in his decision.

Elena sighed. "He said his name was Julian. He said he was really old and he and Katherine were lovers," Elena said softly, "That's all I know. But please Damon, just leave it, if he's older than Katherine he's stronger than you, and I can't lose you Damon. I can't."

Elena looked at Damon face, it was as serious as a heart attack. His features were etched in determination. He wasn't going to back down.

"Damon. Just leave it," Elena said, hoping her voice was persuasive enough to reach him.

"Look at what he did to you, Elena. He has to pay," he almost growled lowly.

"Please. Just stay with me."

"I can't even touch you. I want to, god, I want to…" Damon said in desperation.

"It's probably temporary, a consequence of using the ring. It'll wear off," Elena said hurriedly, hoping to god it was true.

"I _need_ to kill him," Damon repeated again.

Elena brought her knees up and rested her chin upon them, hugging herself as she studied Damon. The look in his tortured blue eyes said it all, that the vendetta went deeper than first thought. "There's something else. Damon, what is it?" Elena said softly.

Damon debated answering her, wanting not to relive his past. He sighed, not looking Elena in the eyes as he revealed all. "I've seen that vampire before; back when I was human, back when my mother was alive…"

Elena's mouth parted slightly in disbelief, instantly regretting probing for answers; maybe he didn't want to open up this can of worms, maybe the past was better of where it rested all this time. To let the dust settle and stay on the memories, giving it time to be forgotten and repressed.

"He killed my mother. He's the reason why Mystic Falls is so vampire conscious."

Elena gasped at the revelation. "I'm sorry," she said, looking sympathetically into Damon's eyes.

Damon held her gaze. "I have to kill him - for you, and for my mother."

Elena nodded, knowing there was no way changing his mind now.

"I was ten when it happened…"

... ... ...

**June 1849**

**A young Damon Salvatore was outside playing in the purple fields near the old Salvatore estate. Rosetta Marie Salvatore was watching from afar as her scruffy black haired child laughed as he jumped in attempts of 'cloud-catching'. His laughter was infectious and Rosetta found herself laughing with him, hers own dark brown hair blowing in the wind and her blue-grey eyes closed as she let her child's laughter fill her with happiness. She sighed as she realised how perfect her life was - a bright, bubbly ten year old; a happy two year old, Stefan sleeping indoors; and another child on the way - a girl, she hoped. **

**The wind stopped blowing and Rosetta opened her eyes. She gasped, two jet black eyes were looking at her in avid curiosity He smiled as her eyes met his.**

"**You startled me," Rosetta said, trying to calm her nerves.**

"**My apologies, Miss…."**

"**Mrs," Rosetta said, smiling as she traced her wedding band. "Salvatore."**

"**Well, **_**Mrs **_**Salvatore, my apologies for giving you a fright. I just enjoy the smell of your fear…" Julian's sincere smile turned sinister and Rosetta's eyes widened.**

**She forced a light-hearted laugh to leave her lips.**

"**My husband will be glad to meet you; you seem to share the same dark humour."**

**Julian quirked an eyebrow, amused by her assumptions. "I meant no humorous undertones in my words, **_**Rosetta**_**. I shall enjoy drinking the blood from you, your unborn child **_**and**_** your young boy…" Julian smiled again, gently caressing Rosetta's very large baby bump before looking up, his face now mirroring that of a demon straight from the depths of hell. Rosetta screamed at the top of her lungs, but her screams turned to gurgles as Julian sank his teeth into her neck and hungrily began to drink.**

**Her voice was lost as he stole the life from her. Her eyes were wide as she thought of her children; Damon, Stefan and Amelia; little Amelia, her life taken before she could truly live.**

… …. …

"I heard her screams and I tried to save her. I ran to her, I could see what he was doing and I screamed. He turned to me and our eyes met...the bastard actually winked at me and turned back to my mother and finished her off."

Damon balled his hands into fists as he remembered that fateful day. "I tripped and fell face first into the field of flowers. When I looked up he was in front of me, just at the start of the field where the grass turned to flowers. I was in a field of vervain and he couldn't pass. My father, Giuseppe had seen what had happened to my mother, saw him drink from her and ran outside, gun in hand... but he was too late. He shot at him and he vanished before my eyes. He started the council the very next day, used my mother's wounds as proof of the events. I'd always suspected he hated me for living while my mother died. My suspicions were proven correct years later after I was branded a deserter."

... ... ...

**Spring, 1864**

"**Father, I don't believe in the cause. I choose not to fight for something based on the opinions of a few," Damon said in a heated argument between himself and his father.**

"**A few? No son, **_**you**_** are the one who is mistaken. The confederacy is a true man's fight, had my Stefan been of age he would have fought courageously. You have disappointed me, Damon. You always have. Your mother always had a soft spot for you and looked what happened to her. Had you not been outside your mother would not have followed you... My only regret is how he killed my wife, yet spared you," he spat, " – instead, killing my wife and unborn child."**

"**Am **_**I**_** not your child?" Damon said, his blue eyes wide as he held back the tears. **

"**At times, I don't believe you are..."**

"**You don't mean that…" Damon sputtered in quiet disbelief.**

"**Don't I?" Giuseppe retorted harshly. He gave one last look of disgust to his son before nonchalantly striding back to the house. **

**Damon watched as his father became smaller and smaller in the distance and noticed as the front doors to his home swung open. Out walked Stefan Salvatore. He watched as his father shook Stefan firmly by the hand and patted him on the back; smiling and laughing as yet again the gem of the family did another act to impress him. Ever the saint, his young brother. Though he too would have been scarred had he witnesses his mother's murder. **

**Though he would never admit it, Damon envied Stefan for having the affection of his father. He thought back to his mother, although he was only ten when she died, he still remembered the twinkle in her eyes, the sound of her laughter and her heavenly smell. **

**Damon sighed dejectedly. At least someone had loved him.**

**Damon looked up to the father and son for a second time; they had been joined by a third - Katherine Pierce. Through the distance, their eyes met, her warm chocolate gaze melting the icy blue of his and Damon couldn't help but smile. Someone still loved him, and though he had to endure the sight of her with his saint of a brother, he was armed with the knowledge that he would have her for an eternity. And soon, he would have his wish granted.**

**Or so he had thought at the time…**

... ... ...

Elena was speechless after his account and watched as he blinked back the tears from his past - disowned by his own parent, outshined by his brother and tossed aside by the only woman left in his life. She had the burning desire to take hold of his hand and show him he had her, and that she loved him.

"I'm sorry, Damon," Elena found herself say. Before she realised what she was doing, she used her thumb to brush a lone tear away. Damon winced at the motion as his eyes watered from the pain. Elena cried in surprise, realising her mistake before making a move to retract her hand. But Damon had other ideas, and held his hand over hers, keeping it in place as he closed his eyes.

"I can take it," Damon said, blocking out the pain and focusing purely on her touch as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

Elena smiled, eliciting a smile from him and Elena slowly reduced the space between them until their lips met. It was a soft, innocent kiss; barely a touch but full of a million tiny sparks. Moments passed as the two simply revelled in the kiss, moving with each other as they began to lose themselves in the moment. Slowly they upped the ante and the kiss grew intense. Elena could feel his lips burning against hers but Damon didn't relent. He kissed her with such passion that Elena could feel his emotions fusing with hers to create an emotion too intense for words to describe.

Through the pain, Damon was determined to prolong the kiss; his hands cupped her face, burning at the sensation as his tongue mixed with hers. He moaned, both from the pleasure and pain, fighting for dominance and power. It felt as if his skin was burning, peeling from its skin but he didn't stop and let his urge for her take over, to let his primal sex instinct take control.

The heat in the room rose, fuelled by the roaring fireplace as Damon guided Elena down to the ground. Damon wanted this to go on for an eternity, but soon he found himself choking from the pain. He couldn't take it anymore and pulled away, leaving Elena panting for more.

* * *

_I hope you liked the little flashbacks; it isn't a TVD FFn without them... I hope I got the 19__th__ Century lingo right. Anyone catch my LP reference?_

_Next chapter Stefan will be gracing us with his presence along with an explanation to where he frolicked off to. I finally decided where he went - young Stefano went to a gay bar just outside of Mystic Falls where he had his 'fill' of men. *wink wink* Lol, just kidding, but Steffy has been a bad boy…_

_I've noticed reviews have dwindled and it's kinda disheartening. So as a bribe, if you review Damon will kiss you like he did Elena, minus all the pain...Unless he's a sadomasochist and thrives from it… ;)_


	20. To Kill A Vampire Bird

**Chapter 20 - To Kill a Vampire Bird**

_I'm **SO **sorry for the delay. Once I meet one deadline I find out I have another and have to get working again _

_Elena & Damon are back from facing Julian, she wakes up to find out she can't touch Damon without causing him pain - A long recap follows. If you remember what this story's about then skip it :)_

_

* * *

_

**1-19 RECAP**: Typical day, Damon and Elena are bantering. Damon goes on about how Elena 'knows she wants him' and Elena laughs it off. The word '**Delena**' is created by the genius that is Damon Salvatore and as Elena leaves, that word is stuck in her mind and she begins to think about a life with Damon – and she likes it.

Elena can't stop thinking about the blue-eyed vampire so goes to visit him at the boarding house the next day. She comes so close to letting her guard down and let herself admit her feelings, when Damon blows it and acts arrogant and cocky. Thinking two can play at the game, Elena kisses Damon to prove she's not into him, but then the opposite happens – she realises that she is completely into him. Mid-kiss, she pulls away, knowing she can't let him win and puts up the facade of indifference - a facade she drops as soon as she sees Damon's reaction – it was real for him.

Hurt, Damon leaves; leaving Elena alone with her feelings. She drives home, crying and upset over what happened. Stefan arrives later and Elena snaps; she ends it with Stefan and throws her vervain filled necklace out the window. She then writes in her diary, putting pen to paper and purging all her feelings into the little journal, confessing her love for Damon and wishing he'd forgive her. Mid confession, she falls asleep. Her inner feelings on show for all to see...

In the shadows, Damon watches from afar, and after Stefan leaves, he retrieves her fallen necklace and pays Elena a visit. He sees her sleeping and notices the diary lying beside her. He reads her latest entry leaves an entry of his own, writing three small words for her to read: 'I forgive you'

He silently leaves the room, and goes back to the boarding house, eagerly awaiting the morning.

Elena wakes and reads the diary entry and she's overjoyed to know he knows that she loves him. Hurriedly, she runs to the boarding house to meet Damon but gets the shock of her life when she walks in as two baddies are in the middle of kidnapping Damon.

After feigning compulsion, Elena is left in the house as Damon is taken away; but not before hearing of Uncle John's involvement in the kidnapping. Elena teams up with Stefan, Anna and Alaric and begin 'Operation Save Damon.'

It's safe to say that Operation Save Damon doesn't go as well as they planned. It was abysmal, and that's putting it lightly – not only did they fail to rescue Damon, but they only went and added Elena and Alaric to prisoners of war. Not only that, but we find out that Uncle John is working with Katherine _and _Isobel.

Stefan and Anna retreat to think of a better plan and get Jeremy, they need him to invite them into Grayson's office building. While they wait, Stefan goes off and helps himself to some human blood. He knows he needs the good stuff to have even the slightest chance of killing Katherine.

Meanwhile, Katherine tortures Elena to get the location of the device. After a magical connection is made by a witch called Ruby, it causes Damon to feel everything Elena feels as Katherine compels her to cut herself. Damon folds and reveals the location of the device. Isobel, showing a hint of her humanity sneaks Elena some of her blood to heal the damage caused then leaves, knowing Katherine will find out what she's done. If Elena dies now, she'll be turned into a vampire.

Device in hand, Katherine compels Damon to kill Elena; he breaks free of the restraints and lunges to Elena to end her life. But a taste of her blood snaps him back to reality. In the moments Damon comes to his senses, Stefan slams through the basement wall and is invited by Elena, but Katherine uses the device to compel Stefan to kill his brother. Dun-dun-duhhh...

In the midst of it all, Katherine kills John, drains Anna, and kills Jeremy. Then, using the cover of the chaos, she drags Elena outside to kill her. Isobel returns and helps Elena kill Katherine. Isobel has a moment with Alaric then leaves. Meanwhile, Alaric finishes the fight with the vampire and destroys the device, snapping Stefan out from his compulsion seconds before he's about to kill Damon. Elena runs back and as Jeremy begins his transition to a vampire.

The witch (Ruby) who cast the spell on Elena and Damon reveals her motivations for her actions: Katherine has her sister, Paige, captive somewhere, and now, being the good Samaritans they are, the gang are now on a mission to save the sister.

Damon destroys all evidence by burning the building, leaving John's body outside. He takes John's magic ring and gives it to Elena. She will now be resurrected if she dies.

Bonnie casts a location spell and finds out the where they're holding Paige, and after spelling a daylight ring for Jer, they leave (minus Stefan who leaves to hunt but never comes back). Now that Katherine's dead, Elena has to impersonate Kat to gain entry into the building. They successfully infiltrate the vampires' lair and Ruby gets to work to cast a spell for the others to enter without the vampires knowing. Elena wonders off and comes face to face with a vampire called Julian Von Eisenheim and he sees right through Elena's plan, knowing straight away that she isn't Katherine.

Julian has his wicked way with Elena, coming close to raping her in his attempts to impregnate her with his demon spawn (see he can do this because he's Dracula and he was born a vampire.) Damon comes in the nick of time and saves Elena. But by then, Julian sees how weak Elena is and leaves; but not before 'killing' her and pulling her heart out from her chest. Bonnie attempts using her powers on him, but he withstands it. Alaric throws a potion and he freezes momentarily, giving Damon enough time to snatch her heart back. Damon throws a stake at Julian's heart but it doesn't kill him. Julian just pulls it out, throws it back at Damon (who catches it), transforms into a bat and leaves.

After having a moment with Elena, Damon leaves with Elena and takes her back to the house. When she wakes up they find that for some reason Elena can't touch Damon without causing his pain. After a searing kiss they promise each other they'll get through it. They'll find a way to reverse the power of the ring and blood. They hope...

Long recap, but I hope this has refreshed your memory.

Alaric, Jeremy, Anna, Bonnie, Ruby and Paige are on their way back.

* * *

_Elena could feel his lips burning against hers but Damon didn't relent. He kissed her with such passion that Elena could feel his emotions fusing with hers to create an emotion too intense for words to describe._

_Through the pain, Damon was determined to prolong the kiss; his hands cupped her face, burning at the sensation as his tongue mixed with hers. He moaned, both from the pleasure and pain, fighting for dominance and power over the urge to give in. It felt as if his skin was burning, peeling from its skin but he didn't stop and let his need for her take over; to let his primal sex instinct take control._

_The heat in the room rose, fuelled by the roaring fireplace as Damon guided Elena down to the ground. Damon wanted this to go on for an eternity, to live in this moment forever more, but soon he found himself choking from the pain. He couldn't take it anymore and pulled away, leaving Elena panting for more._

Elena collapsed against Damon's chest and laid there as she relived the kiss. She could feel the heavy rise and fall of Damon's chest from where she rested and closed her eyes, finding comfort in his touch.

"We'll find a way," Damon finally said after a moment to catch his breath.

Elena nodded half-heartedly. "I hope so," she sighed, her gaze never leaving the fire in hopes of Damon missing her look of uncertainty.

Damon gently lifted her chin to meet her gaze, his blue eyes burning with forced hope. "I promise."

Elena did her best attempts at a believable smile and rested her head back on his shoulder. A nagging voice in her head kept telling her it was wrong to make promises you couldn't keep.

**... ... ...**

Hours passed as dusk turned to night. The doors creaked open and six people marched into the Salvatore house after a long journey. The house seemed empty, calm; the only sound came from the large grandfather clock as it chimed eight times to mark their arrival.

Jeremy was the first to enter the dimly lit parlour, his face full of concern and worry as he descended the short steps into the room. As soon as he saw Elena relief washed across his features, brushing aside the worry. She was the only family he had left, and just that short time he had thought he had lost her was too long.

"Thank God," Jeremy breathed as he made an immediate beeline for his sister. He made it to her in three long strides, meeting Elena in a hug beside the fireplace. "When I smelt all that blood I didn't know what to think," Jeremy said, holding back the tears as he held his sister tight.

"I'm fine," Elena said hesitantly. She tried to quell the need to cry from the reminder of what she was – or more specifically, what she wasn't; but Jeremy noticed the strain in her voice and pulled away to look at her.

"But...?" Jeremy asked. His brow creased in worry.

"But nothing," Elena said quickly. She didn't know how to word what she was feeling, she didn't know herself. "I'm fine," Elena repeated, more convincing this time.

"You're not fine, Elena. You're shaking," Jeremy said.

Tears teetered on the brink as Elena looked up at her brother, her lip quivering as she broke down. "Something's wrong with me."

Just seeing Elena so vulnerable scared him. Jeremy didn't know what to do and opted for another hug, a hug Elena gratefully accepted.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked as she came into the room followed by Ruby, Anna and Alaric. Alaric carried a sleeping Paige; he set her on the couch before joining the conversation.

Elena finally noticed everyone else in the room and taken aback by all the eyes on her. "After I woke up after... _you know_...," finding it hard to say the word died. "I can't touch Damon without –"

"Without causing me pain," Damon finished for Elena.

"Is it only Damon, or is it all vampires," Alaric asked curiously. He obviously knew something.

Elena turned to Alaric. "Erm, I don't know," she looked up at Jeremy, and slowly grasped his hand.

A sizzling sound sounded before Jeremy jumped back. "Yep, it's all vampires," Jeremy said, swearing under his breath as he rubbed his hand.

Elena gave Jeremy an apologetic look before turning to Alaric. Hopefully he had the answers she desperately needed. "Do you know what's wrong with me?" Elena asked.

Alaric stood crossed armed and serious. He knew what it was; he just didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. Taking a deep breath, he answered. "You're a Dhampyr," he said. Noticing the quizzical looks on everyone's faces he rephrased. "Half-vampire."

Damon snorted. "There's no such thing. I've been around a-hundred-and-sixty odd years, I'd know if half-vampires existed."

"I'm with Damon on this," Anna said. "Half-vampires can't exist. There's no way for human-vampire hybrids to survive."

"There aren't many of their kind. In fact I think they were extinct. A research assistant at Duke emailed me some of Isobel's papers. The myth of the half-vampire was one of them."

"Exactly – myth – Equals not real," Damon said. Anna nodded in agreement.

"A bit like the myth of vampires - look how real that turned out," Bonnie couldn't help but say.

"How do we fix it?" Elena interjected impatiently.

"Elena, I'm sorry but it's irreversible," Alaric said solemnly. "Once you're a Dhampyr you can't go back to being human. You have all the strength of a vampire without their weakness. So in a way, you're stronger than vampires themselves."

"I still feel the same. I can't have their abilities," Elena said quietly.

The room was silent. "Try it," Damon said.

"What?"

"Try to run as fast as you can. Don't think of the limits and just run."

Elena looked worried and turned to Bonnie. She gave a weak smile and a nod. "Okay," Elena said. She reluctantly made her way outside and stood on the porch as everyone followed. "Just run," she said to herself. She closed her eyes in determination as she willed herself to run at a normal speed.

Taking in a deep breath, Elena ran.

**... ... ...**

Jeremy watched as Elena ran. He had the urge to run with her; the desire not to leave her side after coming so close to losing her was compelling. Anna took his hand.

"She'll be alright," Anna said reassuringly. "And so will you," she added.

"You think?" Jeremy asked. "The other day, everything was fine. We were human; the only worries we had was making sure we handed our work in time, or sneaking out without Jenna knowing. Not worrying if I'll lose control and kill someone."

Anna shrugged, squeezing Jeremy hand in comfort. "Life is like a box of chocolates –"

"You never know what you're gonna get," Jeremy finished, smiling weakly at the sentiment.

Anna silently nodded then turned to Jeremy. "I need to go take care of something quickly – stock up on some blood since I'm stealing for two now."

Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

"You and me, silly," Anna laughed. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure," Jeremy replied, giving Anna a quick kiss before she sped off.

**... ... ...**

Elena felt the air rush against her skin as she ran with her eyes closed, too afraid to open then. It felt as if she was running slow- at least that's what she thought. Finally finding the courage to open her eyes Elena realised she was far from slow; everything was a blur around her. Shocked and disorientated, she lost her footing, tripped, and went hurtling face first into a tree.

"Fuck," Elena muttered as she lay on the ground, her hand covering the very large gash on her forehead. She was almost certain she must've cracked her skull.

"Ouch," Damon said as he materialised beside her. "You were fast. If you hadn't turned into a klutz I wouldn't have caught up with you," Damon said.

Elena ignored the pain in her head to glare at Damon.

"Don't make me touch you," she warned.

"You can touch my body anytime you want," Damon smirked.

Elena couldn't help but laugh. How Damon could find a time for comments like that was beyond her, but it made her forget, even if it was for a moment.

Elena cringed as she removed her hand away from her forehead. Luckily the blood had stopped running.

"Hmmm, looks like you got super healing too," Damon noted.

"Yeah, looks like it," Elena said unenthusiastically. She sighed as she bent up her legs up to her chest and rested upon her knees. "I don't want to be half-vampire," she moaned.

"I know," Damon said glumly.

She sat like that for a moment, wallowing in self-pity before she gritted her teeth and stood up. Brushing the leaves off her clothes, she turned back the way she came. "Let's get back," she said.

They walked at normal speed, side by side as they made their way back to the boarding house.

**... ... ...**

Alaric sat at a large table in the study; various books surrounded him as well as a laptop – Stefan's to be precise.

Damon and Elena walked in. Dried blood remained on her forehead which Alaric noticed immediately.

"I'd recommend cleaning up before you go home. Jenna'll have a heart attack if she sees you like that," Alaric said before looking back at the laptop.

Elena nodded. "Did you find any more information?" she asked as Alaric silently read the article on the screen.

Alaric took a sip of bourbon, noticing from the corner of his eyes as Damon's eyebrows rose, presumably at Alaric's nerve to help himself to Damon's _very _expensive stash of alcohol. Alaric cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, half-vampires are usually created by turning an expectant mother. In most cases the turning kills the unborn child, but in a small amount the child mutates and carries both human and vampire traits. Most are born deformed and grotesque, depending on the term they were turned at, and the very few that are alive were either hunted and killed by vampires or in hidden away in the deep corners of the earth."

"Okay," Elena said, "I'm guessing I got turned another way seeing as I wasn't born this way. Anything else?"

Alaric continued to read. "There's not a lot of information on them, being recluses and all. The basics are you are powerful and aren't held back by vampires' weaknesses."

Elena nodded as she fiddled with the locket around her neck. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the latch and took out the vervain. It didn't hurt. '_Impervious to vervain – check_; _Protected from_ _Sunlight – only time will tell,'_ Elena thought_._

All the information was hurting her head. Massaging her temples trying to sooth the information overload an idea came to mind. "What was that you said about half-vampires being stronger than vampires?"

"Well, seeing as their – or your heart's still pumping human blood, you have a constant power source. So, you've got no real reason to drink human blood, but if you do it'll only add to your strength. Apparently, drinking vampire blood gives you more strength."

Elena glanced at Damon before continuing. "So, if we were to find a millennium year old vampire, I might be able to kill him," Elena asked, bracing herself for Damon's reaction.

"No. Nope. Not happening," Damon piped up. "I'm not having you fight my battles. If anyone gets to kill that bastard, it'll be me."

"That's a suicide mission and you know it," Elena said, not caring about her pessimism – she was just telling it like it is. "At least this way we'll stand a better chance."

"He's killed you once, he can kill you twice and there won't be any coming back from that," Damon said.

"We won't let it get to that," Elena replied stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"You're not a vampire slayer, Elena!"

"I didn't say I was_, Damon_!" snapped Elena. "I just want to help."

Damon let out a groan of frustration walked away - straight to the liquor cabinet.

Elena turned back to Alaric who seemed to be engrossed in the journal article on the laptop; obviously trying to ignore the lover's spat. "Does it mention why my touch hurts vampires?"

Alaric looked up, the exhaustion on his face clearly evident. He rubbed his eyes. "Just that the Dhampyr are natural enemies to the vampires, seeing as they turned them into what they are. So they've must evolved to cause maximum damage; causing them pain at a touch being one of them as well as sensing vampires from long distances. They can kill vampires without the need of stakes and bows and guns. You're pretty much the ultimate vampire hunter. But for some reason you turned into a Dhampyr in an unconventional way. I've come back from the dead with the ring and I didn't turn into one."

Elena thought for a second. "Isobel's blood was in my system. Do you think that could've affected the powers in the ring - Made it malfunction or something?"

Alaric shrugged. "It's a possibility."

Elena sighed, of course anything was possible. Being involved in the supernatural world was evident of that. Elena wanted nothing more than to rewind and go back two days. Back when things were much simpler.

**… … …**

Damon walked away from Elena. Hoping the memory of the conversation would be forgotten if he left it long enough. Yes, he wanted to kill Julian, but if it risked Elena getting hurt he'd rather let sleeping dogs lie – for now.

Turning toward the fireplace he saw the young witch they had just saved, Paige. She was sound asleep on the couch. Ruby sat beside her, absentmindedly stroking her hair; Bonnie sat next to her, studying the grimoire for any mention of half-vampires or Dracula.

"Anything?" Damon asked as sat on the arm of the couch and took a sip of the amber liquid.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm guessing it has something to do with the ring Emily made. Maybe it doesn't work the same for descendants of the Pierce bloodline."

"Nope. I don't think it's that. Elena had vampire blood in her system when she died," Damon said eavesdropping in as Elena mentioned the blood. "My guess is the vampire and witch ju-ju didn't agree with each other."

"Then if magic was involved maybe there's a way to reverse it," Bonnie mused.

"Get to it then," Damon said. "Pull an all-nighter if you have to. You're a student, you should be used to those," Damon said before speaking to Ruby. "You can stay here tonight. Get your strength before heading back," Damon said, showing his very rare side of kindness.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Well I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure," Damon said. "Besides, it's called a boarding house for a reason and this place is in lack of… boarders."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks."

"The guest rooms are on the second floor. Choose any room you like," Damon said.

Ruby nodded and gently roused awake the younger witch before leading her out of the room. She gave one final look to Damon in silent thanks and disappeared.

Bonnie glanced away from the grimoire and up to look at Damon. It was weird seeing act so civil to anyone other than Elena. And to be frank, she felt almost jealous at his kindness towards the witch he'd only known less than five minutes. Then again, she had tried to kill him more than once.

"It's rude to stare," Damon said in sing-song.

"I wasn't," Bonnie said, quickly averting her gaze.

Damon laughed. "Someone's jealous."

Bonnie scoffed. "You wish."

"F.Y.I, If you were a little bit nicer to me maybe you'd see more of my nice side and less of my _rawr_ side," Damon said.

"Maybe if you didn't threaten me and try to kill me, my friends _and_ half the town you'd see less of my crazy side."

"It was pretty much the whole town I wanted to kill; give or take a few people," Damon corrected.

"What made you want to stop killing everyone in the town?"

"The fact that everyone loves me."

"Delusions of grandeur," Bonnie muttered under her breath.

"Oh really. At least I don't have a hero complex."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Bonnie said, outraged.

"You know exactly what that means," Damon said.

Bonnie lost it. To even think that she could cause all the bad in her life just to fix it was the craziest thing she'd heard. But hearing it from Damon set her off, and she was determined in making him pay. Her face contorted and focused on causing tiny little aneurysms to go off in his head. Nothing happened.

"What – your little parlour tricks aren't working?" Damon said in mock disbelief. He laughed. "Take a page out of the magicians' handbook and don't reveal your secrets. They'll come back and bite you in the neck."

Bonnie said nothing. Her only advantage was taken away, remembering how she branded the protection symbol on the vampires earlier.

Damon sighed. "Look, I won't try to kill you, and you won't try to kill me."

"I can't promise that," Bonnie said. "If you spill one drop of –"

"Human blood, you'll kill me. Change the track already. If you haven't grasped it yet, you can't touch me anymore. No more killer headaches from you."

Bonnie stayed silent. Damon took that as his cue to leave.

**... ... ...**

"Damon, what was that about?" Elena said, meeting Damon as he left the parlour. They were now in the corridor.

"Oh, you heard that. Just having a bit of fun. I like messing with that infuriating little witch. I'm looking for an excuse to snap her neck."

Elena glared at Damon.

"Kidding," Damon said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Emily'll come back from the dead and try to kill me if I did anything. Not that I'm afraid," Damon added quickly. "I can take on demented spirits any day - just not Thursdays, my show's on at that time."

Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Look, about before," Daman began. "I know what I said before about killing Julian, but let's leave it. He thinks he's won; let's just leave it at that."

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"It's time to leave the past where it is and just focus on right now," Damon said, moving closer to Elena until they were a breath apart.

"I like the sound of that," Elena said, moving so her lips were an inch away from his. Elena desperately wanted to close the gap between them; she could almost feel his lips pressing against hers. Her eyelids felt heavy; they fluttered closed involuntarily as she felt Damon's cool breath against her lips. Tingles rushed through her body and she tore her eyes away from his lips and up to his blue eyes, gazing intensely into her. She could tell he was feeling the same as her.

The moment passed as soon as Elena sensed Jeremy nearby. She took a step back and attempted to compose herself.

"Hey," Jeremy said, hanging up the phone as he walked into the corridor. "That was Jenna. They've arranged John's funeral for Friday. She's wondering where we are; doesn't want us out now that they're finger cutting killers on the loose. I can't get in the house until you invite me in."

"I don't even know if I can even get in the house myself," Elena realised. Deciding to cross that bridge when they get to it she changed the subject. "Are you sure you're okay to be around Jenna?" Elena asked.

"I'm sure. And if I go outta line I got you to slap me back to my senses," Jeremy said.

"Way to go remind me that I'm a freak of nature," Elena said.

"Join the club. This whole town's full of them," he looked to Damon and smirked. "And this house is the epicentre of freaks'r'us."

"I could always cancel your membership," Damon warned, looking at Jeremy deviously.

"I'd like to see you try," Jeremy answered back, somehow finding the courage to provoke the older vampire.

"Oh yeah," Damon said, taking the invitation. His eyes lit up at a chance of a fight. Hadn't he had enough of those already?

"Yeah," Jeremy said, sticking his chest out to look more intimidating.

"Okay, that's enough; no one will be _cancelling_ anyone," Elena said, holding her hands out as she looked from vampire to vampire. "If you do, you'll have me to deal with, and remember I'm stronger than you both combined so don't try it."

"Yes, Miss," Damon smirked. "I love it when you get all bossy," he said, his eyes glinting seductively.

Elena blushed slightly, looking away.

Bonnie joined the small gathering in the corridor and helped avert the attention from an obviously flustered Elena as she asked for a ride back home Elena was happy to oblige, as long as they left immediately – without even touching her, Damon did things to her that needed... attention.

"Let's go," Elena said, casting a longing look at Damon before moving to the front door. "Call me when Stefan gets back from wherever he is. I'm worried."

Damon nodded. "If he isn't here by morning I'll send a search party. Can't have him missing school now can we?"

"My offer still stands. A truce," Damon said to Bonnie as she motioned to leave.

Bonnie looked back at Damon and reluctantly nodded.

After watching Elena leave with Jeremy and Bonnie, Damon went back to the study to speak to Alaric.

"Is there anything there on how to kill Drucula?"

"I thought you let that go."

"I'm Damon Salvatore. I don't let things go. If I have a score to settle, I'll settle it."

"Whatever. Everything you need is here, I've saved a copy on the desktop," Alaric said, getting up and getting ready to leave.

"Not staying for a drink, Ric?" Damon called.

"Wouldn't want to waste you're precious supplies. I'm going to the grill."

"Your loss," Damon shrugged.

**... ... ...**

As Damon sat on the large leather couch drinking a glass of his finest, he listened to the sounds of the heartbeats from the room upstairs. If he played his cards right, he'd gain two witches who were on his side. _Who'd have thought it,_ Damon thought. _Being nice actually does get you somewhere_.

He leant back against the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table as he listened to the sound of the roaring fire. It blocked out all thoughts and send Damon into a meditated state. Slowly, he began drifting to sleep, finding it rather comfortable where he rested. Deeper and deeper he descended before being abruptly pulled back to consciousness by the slamming of the front doors, ricocheting through the house like a rumble of thunder.

Momentarily alarmed but not letting it show, Damon went to investigate. The distinct smell of human blood was in the air. He followed it down to the basement.

The scene he was greeted with was not good. It wasn't good at all.

"Stefan?" Damon said carefully.

"Damon!" Stefan cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"What did you do?" Damon asked warily. A sense of foreboding washed over him as he watched his brother. He was shaking like a crack addict, his clothes ripped, his shirt half open and blood smeared across his face and chest.

"Something bad."

* * *

_What did you think?_

_Next chapter sees Stefan explain where he's been all this time. It's aptly named '__**Confessions of a Blood-Drunk Vampire**__'_

_Leave some love for me and I promise I'll make the Delena sexy-time one to remember... ;)_

_For random posts about my stories, cool vids I find on youtube and basic fan ramblings find me on twitter __ (link on my profile)_

_- Kara_


	21. Confessions of a BloodDrunk Vampire

**Chapter 21 - Confessions of a Blood-Drunk Vampire**

_*Peeks out from hiding place* Hi everyone. Remember me? :S_

_**Full recap in the previous chapter. **_

_This chapter is dedicated to Debbie since she was the one who bugged me to update! ;) x_

_

* * *

_

_"Stefan?" Damon said carefully._

_"Damon!" Stefan cried to his brother. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"_

_"What did you do?" Damon asked, eyeing him warily. A sense of unease came over him as he watched his brother in frenzied dismay; he was crouched on the concrete ground, shaking like a crack addict; his clothes were ripped, his shirt half open and the unmistakable tinge of blood was smeared across his mouth._

_"Something bad," Stefan said, his voice shaking._

Damon rolled his eyes. His skilled at deduction had ascertained that he did something bad.

"What happened after you left, Stefan?" Damon pressed on.

Stefan shook his head feverishly, unwilling to divulge the horror he'd committed. He wasn't the monster. He was the good brother. He was the brother who could do no wrong.

"I'm not bad. I'm not bad," Stefan repeated as he bit his nails nervously. He rocked back and forth as he mumbled his words till all they were was incoherent bubbling sounds; but still, he carried on - his bloodshot eyes were full of conviction as he willed himself to believe the words leaving his lips. _I'm not bad… _

But he was far from good.

"Stefan," Damon warned.

"I-I couldn't control it," Stefan said slowly, almost trying to understand himself the cause of his actions. How could he have let it go that far? As if drinking human blood could give him even a fraction of strength compared to Katherine. Katherine who was dead now, Stefan reminded himself. "I've turned into you," Stefan said, the truth of his words sinking deeper as the vampiric urge in his body grew.

"Tell me what happened, Stefan. Now," Damon said. He was growing impatient, and quite frankly, he had better things to do than playing the interrogator; like finding a way to reverse the dhampir curse.

Stefan looked up to his brother, tears began to well in his eyes as his face contorted into a mask of pain.

"I killed them. I killed them all."

* * *

**14 Hours Earlier**

With fast, determined strides, Stefan left the boarding house. He was intent on hunting in the woods; intent on feeding from animals. He could feel his blood boiling from the remnants of human blood; the memory still fresh in his mind; the taste still fresh on his tongue. It tantalised his senses, causing a burning sensation to race down his throat. Stefan swallowed hard. The call which was always just a small nag in the back of his mind had increased ten-fold and he was struggling with the urge with every excruciating step he took.

The urge wasn't helped by the faint thrumming of life a few miles away. A party, Stefan had deduced. The frantic beats of drunk teenagers beckoned him like a siren's song. The sound was all Stefan could hear as he ran along his path, he could feel himself salivating at the sound and moved to wipe his mouth; only to cut himself on his fang. Stefan mumbled a curse, grunting in anger as he increased his pace - all the while telling himself that he was fine. Yes, he was fine, and he could control it.

He had to.

… … …

Stefan finished off feeding from the large deer. He choked back the last bits of dirt-like blood as if it was his first drink in years and tossed the animal into the bushes, panting as he wiped the still wet blood from his mouth. He licked his lips as he began to scan the area for other animals; usually the one deer could tide him by, but not now. Not after knowing the taste of human blood.

After drinking the last drop of blood from a baby deer, Stefan made his way back. He walked at human pace to save energy, making sure to take the back route through the woods to avoid any party-goers.

He made it a whole twenty minutes without being interrupted. He had been reciting all the important dates of history in order to block out the beating hearts; but his plan backfired as two drunk girls stumbled straight into his path. Right into the arms of a blood-drunk vampire.

"Hey – you're Stefan, right?" A voice called.

Forcing down the trembling sensation that was ricocheting throughout his body, Stefan looked up.

Sarah and Aimee, two girls from his school stood before him. Sarah, the young brunette smiled as she leaned on her friend for balance.

"We're lost," Aimee said, fluttering her eyelashes girlishly. Little did she know, Aimee was failing pathetically in her attempt to be seductive and looked more drugged than sexy. Stefan didn't care either way.

Stefan paid no notice the other girl. His sights were set on Sarah. A girl who looked a lot like Elena.

He took a step forward, thankful that the darkness hid his vampiric visage. He stayed silent as he nodded, not uttering a single word as he advanced on the two girls.

The girls turned, expecting Stefan to take lead and guide them back to the road. Instead, he took their disadvantage and pounced. He knocked Aimee out, throwing her head first into a tree. He left her alive to feed on later. Stefan's eyes were on Sarah. The poor girl still had no clue of what was happening.

"S-Stefan?" Sarah asked.

Stefan pinned Sarah to the wall and leaned in slowly to smell her hair. Strawberries. Stefan smiled in an almost grinch like fashion. Strawberries; just like Elena.

Sarah shuddered as Stefan licked her cheek. "So warm," he muttered. She scrabbled to get away; wiggling her body to try and break free. Stefan simply pushed himself closer, smiling as Sarah screamed, her bones crushing from the force.

Sarah cried out, piercing shrieks of terror filled the night air. Stefan roughly covered her mouth with his lips, muffling her sounds as he forced his tongue down her throat. Sarah choked on Stefan's assault. She was in agony yet still fought with every ounce of strength in her. Just before she fainted from the lack of oxygen, Stefan removed himself and looked her straight in the eyes.

"This will only hurt for a bit. Don't scream," Stefan said.

Without waiting for an answer, Stefan sunk his fangs into Sarah's neck and drank, gulping down the velvety blood and revelling in the sensation as it slid down his throat. Tonight Stefan had let the monster within him loose, and unlike last time, there was no way the monster would be caged again.

Stefan moaned as he pushed himself closer to the girl, feeling her tiny body pressed up against him as he bled her dry. He imagined it to be Elena's blood he was drinking; an elixir so potent he could live off purely her forever. Licking the wound, he dropped Sarah to the floor and went for Aimee. She had just begun to rouse back to consciousness. Stefan watched in morbid curiosity for a moment before smiling a cruel smile and leaping to perch on a tree above.

Aimee slowly lifted herself up from the ground and took in her surroundings. It was dark and her eyes were still adjusting.

"Sarah?" Aimee called out.

No response.

Aimee began blindly taking small steps as she waited for her eyesight adjusting to the darkness. Through the bushes, she could see a shape on the ground and sighed, assuming Sarah had fallen asleep in her drunken state. Taking more confident strides, Aimee bent down and shook Sarah. She didn't answer.

"She's dead," Stefan said as he jumped down from his spot.

Aimee turned. "What?"

"Your friend. Is dead." He said more slowly.

"What! Fucking hell, Stefan. Don't say things like that!" Aimee laughed nervously.

Stefan took small steps towards her.

Aimee instinctually stepped back; falling over Sarah's dead body as she did so.

Stefan chuckled darkly as he grabbed Aimee and pulled her upright. He brought his nose close to her body, smelling the sweet smell of fear perspiring from her body in waves.

"W-Why?" Aimee mumbled, her voice shaken and small.

"I was hungry!" Stefan shrugged, smiling as he sped in front of Aimee and waited for the scream.

And scream she did.

Aimee spun on her heels and ran through the woods. Stefan was only too happy to grant Aimee her last dying wish for a jog in the woods.

Stefan took in the scenery as he gave Aimee a ten second head start. Ten seconds turned to twenty as he stared at Sarah's corpse. The reality of his actions caught up with him and Stefan collapsed to the ground; his head in hands, shocked at what he'd just done. He slowly stood up, the guilt worming its way into his mind as the screams from his victim echoed in the air. What had he done. How could he have thought he could control it. He was a mons-

_Aimee tripped on a tree branch and went hurtling to the floor. Her leg sliced across a twig; the blood gushing out from the wound. She crawled along the muddy floor, she had no idea where he was or why he let her go. She just had to get back to civilisation._

Stefan's eyes blacked out; the animal returned as he ran off into the night.

It happened so fast. Stefan scooped Aimee off the ground, held her up against a tree and sunk his fangs into her in less than a second. He could feel her body twitching as she slowly died. He felt no remorse. No sadness. The need for blood was too strong. Stefan was no longer 'Stefan the good brother'. Stefan was now 'Stefan the ripper'.

"Step away from her," a voice suddenly called.

Stefan continued to drink; the only sound he focused on was the sound of the girl's faltering heartbeat. She'd be dead in a few seconds and Stefan was waiting to hear his last draw of breath.

A gunshot rang.

Stefan stood dumbstruck for a moment, his fangs retracted as he stood limp, blinking a few times he heard another shot, then another. This time, he fell straight to the ground. It was all over.

… … …

Stefan awoke. It was dark and dank. It didn't take him long to realise he was caged. Trapped. He had no idea how he'd got here and vaguely remembered sucking the girl dry. His fangs showed again as he reminisced of the blood. The call had been too strong for him.

"How is it possible," the very same voice from before asked.

They came into the light, revealing the short blonde sheriff. Stefan groaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stefan replied, trying the tactic of feigning innocence.

"Is - Is Damon a vampire too," Liz asked. He could sense the regret in her voice.

"No," Stefan said. Though he was drunk on blood he knew he had to protect him brother. "That guy from the news attacked me," Stefan lied.

"Logan," Liz said to herself. "That bastard," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. But after what you did I have to…" Liz said as she drew her gun and aimed.

Stefan used his speed to stand and rock the cage. Gripping the bars he used his strength to pull them aside and walk through. Shots rang as Liz fired shot after shot, but Stefan kept advancing. He refused to back down.

He stood nose to nose with Liz, he could hear her heart pounding. The adrenaline pumping frantically through her veins. She shook from head to toe as she pressed the trigger. It clicked. The rounds were empty.

"What a shame," Stefan said, smiling gleefully as he brushed a finger against her cheek then lowered it to her neck. He could feel her heart racing. "My turn."

"Stefan…"

The sound of his name snapped him back to reality as he saw the pain in her eyes. His conscious was fighting back as it tried to subdue the animal that was threatening to take over.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Stefan repeated to a quivering Liz.

"So am I," Liz replied. She pulled out a stake from behind her back and aimed straight for his heart.

Everything ran in slow motion in that millisecond. Stefan saw the sharp point of the stake and acted reflexively; he grabbed the stake and pushed Liz away. Liz hurtled back and hit the brick wall with bone-crushing force. She had been knocked unconscious and was now pinned to the wall. Held in place in a standing position - held in place by a jagged water pipe which protruded from her chest.

Liz Forbes was slowly dying.

And Stefan Salvatore ran away.

* * *

"Why did you leave her!" Damon bellowed as he kicked Stefan across the room.

"Where is she," Damon demanded. He sped to his brother who lay on the floor and dragged him up by the collar. Stefan refused to fight back. He knew he deserved it.

"I swear, if you killed her -"

"She's at the old warehouse. The one Logan was hiding in," Stefan said, looking away from Damon. "I'm sorry."

Damon ignored his apology. "Is she alive," Damon said, shaking Stefan as he's eyes went blank.

"I'm sorry," Stefan repeated.

Damon released Stefan, letting him hit the floor hard as he left the room. He was determined to get to Liz as he sprinted off into the night.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter and it wasn't too boring. _

_The next few chapter will be more of a filler until a certain character is introduced and the action begins ;)_


	22. Heal

**Chapter 22 - Heal**

_

* * *

_

Damon crashed through the doors of the warehouse, his un-dead heart pumping hard in his chest as he raced to the end of the room. That was where he found her.

The smell of blood was heavy in the air. Damon held his breath as he sprinted to Liz's side; he wasn't sure how much time she had left. She was cold - her skin pale and body unresponsive. Damon looked upon at the horrific sight and tried to keep his emotions in check. She was barely alive.

Liz stirred and weakly lifted her head up to meet Damon's eyes.

"Damon. Help," she croaked weakly.

Damon heard her faltering heartbeat; it was barely able to beat the next beat. Without thinking, Damon tore open his wrist and held it to Liz' mouth.

"Here, drink this."

Liz tried to turn her head away in disgust. "You…" Liz coughed. "You're one of them. How?" she whispered.

"Long story," Damon replied. "Drink," he ordered. "You're dying."

"I'd rather die," Liz muttered.

Damon looked pained. "I can't have that. You're my friend," he replied. A flicker of emotion passed across his face before he forced his blood into her system. "You'll thank me later," Damon added as he held his wrist to her mouth.

**

* * *

**

The sound of heavy footsteps resounded through the hallway as Damon arrived back at the boarding house, an unconscious Liz held securely in his arms. He walked into the parlour and gently laid Liz on the couch before pouring himself a much deserved drink.

With drink in hand, Damon took a seat and watched Liz; she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Her eyes rolled at the back of her head as she mumbled incoherently; words involving a vampire and a stake. Damon assumed the vampire in question was Stefan - after all, how can anyone hate Damon (!)

Damon brushed a stray hair from her face. "Now what to do with you?" he asked himself.

He'd never realised how the thought of not having Liz around actually affected him. He'd always thought their friendship was just a show – a ruse - an act he was flawless at delivering - but somehow their friendship had become real. Damon sighed; he'd never had many friends, never wanted to get close to anyone - what was the point. But now - he'd finally seen how important friendships could be.

Damon laughed at himself, how could their friendship be real? She was completely oblivious to what he was; friends with the one thing she'd sworn to hate. Regardless, their faux friendship meant something to him and he'd do anything to keep it intact. In that moment, it was decided; he'd have to compel her - compel her to forget everything about what he was. He'd send her back to living in the dark about his identity. Damon doubted she'd invite him with open arms when she came to, not unless she had a stake hidden behind her ready to kill the man she once called a friend.

Damon forced the thoughts of his death out his mind; who was to say what she'd do. Deciding to deal with one problem before going onto another, he left a sleeping Liz on the couch and left to clean up Stefan's mess. He was getting good at it- anything to keep Stefan's 'good brother' image intact.

* * *

**She was dreaming.**

**She was older, taller…and she wasn't alone.**

**Paige ran as fast as she could, whipping her head back to see if he was there.**

**Nothing. **

**No one.**

**She turned back and carried on running. There was laughter. She fell.**

**Paige turned on her back; the grass, soft beneath her. Within seconds he had come to her, leaning over her until there was just an inch between their bodies. Paige breathed heavily as she looked up at him.**

**"Gotcha," he laughed, leaning down for a kiss to which she didn't refuse.**

**Paige woke with a start. Ruby was looking at her with concern. "Nightmare?" She asked.**

**Wiping the sweat from her brow, Paige nodded, not wanting to reveal the true nature of her dream. "Yeah, a nightmare," she said breathlessly.**

**She couldn't get the face of the man out from her mind - she just hoped she'd see him again in her dreams.**

**"I'm gonna get some water," Paige said as she silently left the room. **

* * *

Damon returned a half hour later to find Liz still unconscious. He had buried the bodies a few towns, making sure to destroy any means of identification. They'd blame it on an animal attack, call it a tragic accident and bury the case - that was, if they ever found the bodies, and Damon was notoriously good at hiding bodies. The things he did for his brother.

Damon took a seat on the leather sofa and turned on the laptop. It was going to be a long night. Damon wouldn't stop until he found a cure for Elena's...situation. And he was willing to bet his best bottle of scotch that this Julian knew a thing or two on them. He opened up the file Alaric had saved on it earlier with details on vampires - and more importantly, details on the soon-to-be-dead Julian.

Not half an hour had gone by and Damon was still busy researching. That was, until he heard a faint rustling sound. At first he'd assumed it was the sound of mice as they scurried across the floorboards, but it only took a moment for him to remember the two guests he had in the house.

"I know you're there," Damon said in sing-song as he turned to the open door overlooking the stairs.

After further rustling sounds, Paige came downstairs; she was obviously not expecting to get caught.

"I couldn't sleep," Paige said in a small voice. She stood at the doorway, hesitant to enter.

"You can come in, you know. I don't bite…Well, not at this very moment," he smirked.

Paige smiled, and then slowly came further in the room.

"What happened to her?" she said, motioning to Liz.

"My brother," Damon answered dully.

"Oh," Paige answered. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Of course you wouldn't," Damon laughed. "We've only known each other five minutes."

Paige blushed. "Sorry. That was stupid to say. I don't know why I said it."

A silence crept up on them. A silence threatening to become awkward until Paige motioned back to Liz.

"She's in pain," Paige stated. "Do you ...Do you want me to heal her?"

"I gave her some of my blood. It _should_ be all good." Damon said; his attention on the laptop as he spoke to the young witch.

Ruby shook her head. "It's not. Something's blocking the healing process."

Damon studied the unconscious Sheriff for a moment before rolling his eyes in realisation. He should have known. "Vervain," Damon said aloud. "I assume she's been taking double doses. One can never be too careful."

Damon looked at Paige, an eyebrow raised. "Are you strong enough to do this, little witch?"

Paige decided it was better to show than tell in response to Damon's question; so without prompt, Paige took Liz's hands and closed her eyes in concentration. Within seconds, the lights began to flicker as she chanted. Damon watched as the lights went out for a single second before lighting back up again. He focused back on Liz, noticing immediately that the colour had begun to return to her face and her breathing wasn't as laboured as before.

"Done," Ruby smiled standing back up slowly.

Damon nodded in thanks. Now he had to deal with a conscious Liz. He instantly regretted speeding up the healing process - a sleeping Liz he could handle. A screaming manic Liz - probably not.

"I should get going now. Ruby might be wondering where I am," Paige said as she stood up.

"Goodnight Damon." Paige smiled as she left the room.

Damon went back to his research.

… … …

Paige really had meant to go back up the stairs and back to bed. But it felt as if an invisible pull was leading her elsewhere. Paige made no sound as she descended the flight of stairs until she was at the lowest level of the house - the basement.

Moving through the narrow corridor, she could hear a shuffling noise coming from the room ahead. Paige, being the curious young girl she was, followed the sound to a large door; across the top of the door were steel bars – Paige was too short to see what or who was inside. Feeling the pull, she reached out to unlock the lock when a voice sounded.

"Don't open the door," the voiced growled.

"Why?" Paige asked. Her hand stilled at the lock.

"I'll hurt you," he said, his voice now normal.

Paige let a small gasp as she heard it. She knew that voice; it was the voice from her dream.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter what my name is. Please leave," Stefan pleaded.

"Bu-" Paige started.

"You shouldn't be here, little lady," came another voice.

Damon stood behind the young girl, expecting her to jump. She didn't. She spun on her heels and looked directly up at Damon.

"Why is that guy locked up?"

"Because he didn't eat his veggies," Damon replied patronisingly.

"Is he your brother?" Paige asked, ignoring his sarcasm.

"Yes, he is; and he's a liiiitle bit coo-coo at the moment so I suggest you run back up those stairs. Off you go. Shooo," Damon said, nudging the girl away from the basement.

Paige did as she was said, but was determined to see him.

"Who was that?" Stefan asked after he heard the girl leave.

"We've got a houseguest... Or two." Damon replied.

Stefan began pacing the small room. "They can't stay," Stefan said. "It's not safe."

"As long as you be good and don't do anything stupid, it'll all be fine. Trust me. You just stick to rainbow, bunny and flower type thoughts and not on the grrr, I'm gonna kill you type ones and everything will be peachy. Okay?"

"Damon," Stefan warned.

Damon turned and locked eyes with Stefan. "You don't get to _Damon_ me, Stefan. Now, if you excuse me, I have a houseguest to entertain. Ttfn brother."

"Oh, and in case you were wondering, Liz is fine," Damon added bitterly as he left.

Five minutes later, Damon was back in front of his laptop. He didn't need to sleep. He simply set his attention back to the laptop as he furiously tried to find new information. His night was spent researching, drinking, and from time to time sending a glance or two at Liz.

* * *

_No DE in this chapter, but don't worry, they're reunited in the next chapter :)_


	23. Without You Here

**Chapter 23 – Without You Here **

_Welcome back to another chapter! I've combined chapters 23&24 together!_

_This won't be written in, but Jeremy was invited into the house by Jenna (naturally, since that's her new job – inviting vamps in the house!) Elena didn't need an invite – she just walked straight in – looks like dhampirs don't need them!_

_Thanks to **Debbie**, **Ayna** and **Chelsey **who helped get me back to writing these fanfics._

_

* * *

_

**For those of you who forgot what the story is about, there's a full recap (chapters 1-19) in the beginning of chapter 20. Chapter 21 & 22 are fillers and not much happens in them (except for Stefan coming back and explaining where he was).**

**

* * *

****3 a.m**. Elena stared at the glowing red numbers of her alarm clock and sighed. Sleep still hadn't taken her; and how could it? The instant she closed her eyes she was met by flashes of vivid memories – more specifically – the moment of her death. Every time she felt her eyes fall heavy as the waves of subconscious crept in, she was suddenly jolted back to wakefulness like a shock to the heart.

She wanted to see Damon but knew she shouldn't. The urge was just too great, and one thing _always_ led to another - sight was linked to smell and smell was linked to touch and touch was linked to taste – and Elena so desperately wanted to touch and taste him – the other three senses just weren't enough.

Elena growled in frustration. This wasn't working. In a huff, she threw back the covers of her duvet, sat up in bed and glanced at her alarm clock – it was still 3am.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Tonight was going to be a long night.

... ... ...

It was morning. A crow cawed outside Elena's window, waking her up to a new day. Groaning, Elena stretched and turned around – not once opening her eyes. The crow cawed again and instantly, Elena's eyes shot open. Within a second, she was opening her window.

"Damon?" She called softly as she leant out and looked outside.

The crow rested on a tree branch. It looked at her dumbly with black beady eyes before flying off.

_Stupid bird._

Well, at least she was up.

Turning on her heels, Elena went straight to the bathroom to get ready to see Damon. They couldn't touch but they could at least talk. Besides, just Damon doing the eye thing could make her ––

Elena took a deep breath as she tried to expel _those_ thoughts. She turned on the shower, making sure it was as cold as possible before stepping in. She couldn't let her mind wonder to things like that. Not when she couldn't act on it.

... ... ...

Elena walked into the boarding house at just past ten. Turning into the parlour, Elena saw him. He was sleeping rather awkwardly on the seat - awkward, but cute. His head was to the side, his mouth slightly open, his hair a perfect mess and his feet resting on the small coffee table. Even in sleep, Damon still managed to look perfect. She allowed herself to just watch him; the rhythmic rise and fall of his his chest was almost hypnotising. She couldn't look away.

But she did look away. A shape lying on the couch beside Damon caught her eye, and that's when she saw her - Liz.

Elena couldn't help but react - the sound leaving her lips a mixture of shock, fright and confusion.

At her small gasp, Damon awoke. Before another breath could be taken by either one of them, Damon had materialised in front of Elena. He put a finger to his lips, shushing quietly before motioning for her to follow him out of the room.

"What happened?"

"Stefan came back last night," Damon answered.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Elena replied fiercely, a look of disbelief on her features.

"What good would that have done? You'd have rushed here in the middle of the night just to watch Stefan wallow in self pity and Liz sleep. After the day you had, you needed the sleep."

Elena sighed, nodding slowly. She knew Damon was right.

"What did Stefan do?" Elena asked. She was afraid to hear the answer.

"He lost control. Again," Damon said. "Killed two girls in the woods, got caught by Liz and nearly killed her too."

Elena took a sharp intake of breath at his words.

"Don't worry; I got rid of the evidence."

Elena sighed; it was just killings after killings in this town. "I need to talk to him," she said determinedly.

"He's in the basement, though I doubt he's in the talking mood."

Elena nodded and sidestepped Damon as she headed to the basement. She shook inside, almost scared to see the state Stefan was in; she had a feeling it would be worse than last time.

... ... ...

Walking slowly and cautiously through the narrow corridor, she called for him.

"Stefan," Elena called as she peered through the gap in the bars.

Stefan sat on the metal bed, his head in his hands. Elena had a feeling he'd been like this all night. Just sitting. Contemplating. Letting the guilt sink in.

"Stefan," she called again.

Stefan lifted his head up in acknowledgement before letting it drop.

He looked awful.

"You heard," Stefan said dejectedly, his voice even more monotone than usual.

Elena nodded. "I heard."

Stefan let out a deep sigh. "I thought I could handle it. I couldn't. I should've known better," he said – more to himself than to Elena.

"We'll get through this," Elena said.

"I killed two people, Elena. I remember enjoying it," he said painfully.

"Stefan, what you did, it wasn't you. You should have talked to us if you weren't coping. We would have been here for you."

"It's a bit late for that," he replied sadly.

Knowing of nothing more to say, Elena sighed as she wrapped her fingers around the bars. "You'll get through this, Stefan."

Stefan didn't reply.

Elena was determined to get through to him. She remembered exactly what he tried to do the last time he'd lost control. She couldn't have that.

"Maybe you need to build a tolerance to human blood. You know, drink a little bit every day," Elena said. She had no idea where the idea came from.

Stefan looked up."You think I can do it?"

Elena nodded, a new found hope suddenly appearing. "We should give it a go. Going cold turkey just isn't working."

Stefan thought about it for a moment before looking up. "Okay. I'll try. Not yet though, I can still feel their..." Stefan paused.

"That's fine," Elena interjected. "We can do this," she said reassuringly.

Elena smiled weakly before leaving Stefan.

Stefan listened as he heard Elena's footsteps grow softer and softer. When he could hear her no more, he went back to holding his head in his hands. What did he have to live for?

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Damon watched as Elena disappeared to the basement before walking to the drinks cabinet and pouring himself a drink.

"I have an idea where we can keep her," Paige said from the doorway. Her sudden appearance actually startled Damon, of course, he didn't show it.

Paige walked in. "She knows your secret, so I guess you'll have to do the mind trick on her."

"Compulsion. Yeah," Damon answered. "How do you know so much about this?"

"Julian had me captive for months... I heard things," Paige replied quietly.

"Anything of importance?" Damon asked. He was intrigued now.

Paige shook her head. "They kept telling me they'd make me do things. Things that I didn't want to do. Horrible things..." Paige's voice cracked; her eyes watered as she struggled to keep control.

Damon looked at her, unsure of how to respond. Should he offer her a drink? Hot chocolate? God forbid, a hug?

Luckily for Damon, Paige quickly changed the subject. Her voice sounded steadier. "There's a spell we can cast to stop someone from leaving."

"Like a seal," Damon inquired.

"Yes. It should be simple, seeing as she's human, there wouldn't be any resistance to the wall."

"How long would it take?"

"An hour."

"Let's get started. What do you need."

"The usual; candles and a few herbs... Another witch."

Damon knew exactly _who _he meant. "Do we really need _her_?" Damon asked, the word 'her' coming off with a hint of spite. He really didn't feel like playing nice.

"It would raise the seal faster," Paige replied.

Damon turned to Liz, she was still sleeping. Her wounds had healed, however, meaning she'll be awake soon.

"Make it happen," Damon said before leaving the room.

"Okay. I can get a message to her. Witch to witch."

Damon couldn't help the flicker of a smile pass his features. After what she'd been through, she still managed to stay strong – it was admirable.

"We don't have any of those ingredients here. I suggest you add those ingredients when you make your little witchy call," Damon said.

Paige nodded and watched as he left. She'd seen him smile, and it made her heart beat a little faster.

Not knowing what came over her, Paige mentally shook herself before thinking of the man from her dream. She still didn't know his name, but she would soon.

... ... ...

"How is he?"Damon asked as Elena came back upstairs from the basement.

"Depressed. Angry at himself," Elena replied as she slowly walked up to Damon, looking up to him. Her eyes spoke a thousand words. She was worried.

"He'll bounce back. He always does. This little slip-up will be brushed under the rug and never spoke of again."

"I had an idea. Something we haven't tried. I told Stefan and he seemed all for it," Elena said.

Damon couldn't help but turn what she said into something nasty. "If it's what I think you're suggesting, then hell no!"

Elena gasped at the thought. "No! I wasn't thinking _that," _Elena cried, she was obviously flustered. Damon loved watching her reaction. It was so darn cute.

Elena calmed herself and glared at Damon before relaxing. "I was thinking Stefan should build a tolerance to human blood. He can't keep avoiding it."

"I was thinking the same thing. He needs it, I just wasn't sure if he'd be as agreeing."

"He's willing to give it a go," Elena said. "I just hope it works."

Elena walked back into the parlour. Damon followed.

"How is she?" Elena asked.

Damon looked to Liz. "She'll be fine. I'll need to compel her to make her forget about what happened. I need to figure out where to keep her in the meantime, seeing as Stefan's taken residence in the basement."

"They'll notice the Sheriff being missing soon."

"I've got that covered."

"Do I want to know how?" Elena asked. Her eyebrows raised.

Damon shook his head. "Best not ask."

Elena didn't ask. She had a feeling she knew the answer.

"Are you coming to John's funeral?" Elena asked.

Damon looked to Elena. "I probably have to. He was a council member. It'd look odd if I didn't go."

"...and Sheriff Forbes."

"The vervain should pass her system before then. She'll be up and at 'em in no time. None the wiser to our little secret."

Elena nodded before her attention moved to the laptop resting on the empty chair. "So have you found anything out about...this," Elena asked, motioning between herself and Damon.

"Not much. I'm hoping the witch has found something. I didn't find out more on our friend Julian, but it turns out he's not the only one of his kind. There's a whole clan of them – they like to call themselves "The Originals" – I know, not very original. But that's all they say about that. They're pretty elusive - underground."

Elena swallowing hard as she digested all this information.

"I just want this to be over," Elena said in frustration.

"It will. Soon," Damon replied.

"We've only just come together and it feels as if the whole universe is conspiring against us. It's just one thing after another."

"There's always rain before a rainbow," Damon said helpfully.

"Or is this just the calm before the storm," Elena answered back.

"We'll get through it. Before you know it, we'll be holding hands and skipping across the fields," Damon laughed.

Elena laughed softly, trying to hide what it was she was really thinking - skipping wasn't all she wanted to do with him. Elena blushed at the thought and her body acted on its own accord. Damon looked at her; his eyebrows raised.

"You don't know how much I want you right now," he said, his voice low and husky. "I can tell what you're feeling."

Elena blushed even more. She shivered at his tone of voice. "Oh... sorry," he said shyly.

"Don't be. I like it," Damon smirked.

Damon's smile turned serious as he eyed Elena; the look of pure desire on his face. Elena's breathing picked up as she backed up. She was against the wall and looked into his eyes. It was almost as if she'd forgotten how to breathe. All she saw was him. He towered over her, his breathing jagged as he struggled to hold back and not touch her. He bit his lip before releasing it, he could just tell what was going through her mind right now. It was even harder with Elena in such close proximity – everything she was feeling, he felt too - but stronger. It was irresistible - _she_ was irresistible. He rested both hands on the wall beside Elena and moved closer, his body now touching Elena through their clothes. He could feel the heat from her body and the warmth of her breath as it tickled his skin.

He inhaled deeply and looked into her eyes. There was silence as they just gazed at each other. The energy between the two was potent. "Soon, I'll be able to do this," Damon kissed her lightly on the lips. Holding back the pain as he left her lips, "and so much more."

Elena licked her lips. The feel of his mouth on hers still remained.

Damon moved to look Elena in the eyes. "I've waiting so long for you and now I have you." Damon leaned in, his cheek brushing hers before resting his lips against her ear. "You're mine," he whispered seductively.

Elena shivered at his words, goosebumps forming rapidly on her body. Her eyes closed as she let the sensations run across her body. Her breathing hitched as Damon kissed her cheek.

"I'm yours," Elena replied. "and you're mine," she whispered wickedly.

Damon leant in and kissed her hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

_Sorry, this is all going so slowly. Things will pick up again. Remember, it was only yesterday for them that they were face to face with Julian! They need a little break! Haha_

_Next one will be up same time next week!_


	24. Lockdown

**Chapter 24 – Lockdown**

_Happy April 1st! Anyone had any cruel pranks played on them!_

_Just want to say thanks to all 168 people who have this on story alert. You may have forgotten about this story, but I still love you! Haha __J_

* * *

"Hey," Ruby smiled. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, watching as Paige crossed the room and sat down. "You're in a good mood."

"I am," Paige smiled coyly.

" - and why's that," Ruby asked curiously. She loved the smile her sister had on her face – it was almost as if the last few months never happened.

"Nothing. I just feel like –" Paige was lost for words. Being here – in this house – she felt home. Her insides felt all warm and fuzzy and the prospect of leaving was incomprehensible. "I feel like we belong here," she finally said.

Ruby smiled. "You know we can't stay here forever. I'm sure Damon would mind."

Paige shook her head. "I already asked him. He said it's all good."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "He did?"

Paige nodded. "He's my friend. Of course he's be fine with it," she announced proudly.

Ruby smiled. It looked like a certain little lady had a crush.

Truth be told, they had nowhere to go. Since their parent's death, Ruby had just about managed to keep a roof above their heads. It was nice knowing they had somewhere to stay – just for a little while. She didn't want to stretch Damon's generosity and outstay their welcome.

"Just for a short while," Ruby replied. Paige smiled as she rummaged through the draws to get a paper out.

"- and what are you doing?"

"Calling Bonnie."

"- and you don't think to use a phone?"

"This way's cooler," she smirked.

After sending the magical message to Bonnie, Paige explained the plan to Ruby. She had no idea Stefan had become dangerous, and instantly regretted agreeing to them staying here.

"It's too dangerous," Ruby said in an authoritative tone.

"He won't hurt us," Paige pleaded. "I _know he won't."_

"I've only just got you back. I can't lose you, Paige."

"Trust me," Paige said, looking up to her sister with those bright blue eyes she could never deny.

"I'll think about it."

That answer seemed to be enough for Paige. For now.

...

Bonnie had the urge to visit Ruby and Paige. It wasn't everyday she met fellow witches – and not just any witches – they knew the craft better than her, having obviously grown up around Wiccan practice. Bonnie often found herself wondering how her life would have been had she known about that part of her life earlier – how different her life would have been – but she found this to motivate her even more and often found herself studying the grimoire as if she was studying for finals. Magic had become her life, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Bonnie glanced over the table to her cell phone. Every single time she found herself reaching for the phone to call, she wimped out and distracted herself. She didn't want to call and have nothing of value to offer – going empty-handed seemed like admitting failure and Bonnie was not a failure. She had spent almost the whole night pouring over the grimoire, trying to find if the dhampir curse could be reversed. If the ring Emily had enchanted was the cause of the turning, then maybe she would be able to undo what was done.

So far, she'd found nothing.

The grimoire only wrote of the healing effects of the ring. There were no known side-effects to its use. Bonnie quickly pulled out a pen and added an amendment to the passage – '_Whilst wearing the ring with vampire blood in your system, upon death, the wearer may become a half vampire (Dhampir)'_

Bonnie paused before writing again. '_There is no known cure to the curse of being a dhampir. For now...'_

Bonnie sighed, she hated that there was little she could do to help her friend. Elena was her family – her sister – and she'd be damned if she couldn't find a way to help her.

After pouring herself a cup of coffee, Bonnie walked back into the living room and began reading the grimoire – she'd found very interesting spells and supernatural theories, but none on half vampires. There was one particular spell – the spell to call a vampire – but as soon as she read on, she'd turned the page so fast that she ripped the corner clean off. It turned out, that calling a vampire compelled them to seek you out, and once they did, the witch's location would forever be known to them. She had played with the idea of trying to find a vampire that may hold some information, but the risk was too high.

Bonnie rubbed her eyes and closed the grimoire; she needed to sleep. She leant back on the couch and relaxed, she'd only sleep for an hour and get back to work. Just before she shut her eyes, an object caught her eye – it floated above her like a feather before resting on her lap. Bonnie looked at the think piece of paper for a moment – wondering whether it was an illusion, a trick of her mind from her sleep deprivation – hell, maybe she was already asleep. Still, Bonnie picked up the paper and her eyes went wide.

It was a message from Paige.

Her mind raced with how she could do such a thing. She was dying to try it. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling tired anymore – quite the opposite. She quickly drank the rest of her coffee, grabbed the grimoire and a few ingredients and raced out of her house.

Ten seconds later, Bonnie ran back into her house, grabbed her car keys and left.*

...

After finding the door to the Salvatore house unlocked, Bonnie let herself in and headed towards the parlour; all the action seemed to always happen there. When she arrived, the two witches, Paige and Ruby were waiting patiently. They smiled at her arrival. Damon and Elena were deep in research.

Elena sensed her presence immediately and her face lit up.

"How are you," Bonnie asked.

Elena placed the old journal down on her lap before looking up to her friend. "I'm okay. I don't feel different. The only time I know something's wrong is when –" she glanced at Damon – "you know."

"I promise, I'm doing everything I can to undo this," Bonnie said reassuringly. Elena never doubted Bonnie's commitment, but couldn't help but notice how tired she looked.

"How are you," Elena asked with an expression of concern.

Bonnie smiled. "Fine," she said, not wanting anyone to know how shattered she really was.

Elena saw straight through her act; a tingle of guilt seeping through. "Thank you... for doing this," Elena said.

Bonnie nodded and turned to the two other witches int he room. "I got your message. How did you do that?" Bonnie asked, she couldn't help but show the curiosity in her voice.

"I'll show you sometime; all you need is a bit of fire," Paige smiled.

"Let's get this seal up first. She'll wake up soon," Ruby said glancing to the couch on the side.

"Who'll wake up?" Bonnie asked – she was obviously missing something.

It was then that took another step into the room, followed Ruby's gaze and saw her – her face snapped to Damon and her eyes narrowed instantly.

"Don't even think about it," Damon said, his eyes not once leaving the laptop screen.

Bonnie knew she couldn't do anything. After Ruby drew the protective emblem on his chest the day before, there was nothing she could do to cause him pain. She settled for glaring at him, hoping he'd catch on fire. She focused hard, waiting for the flicker of power to come over her - but before it could - Elena spoke.

"Bonnie, it wasn't Damon. It was Stefan," Elena cut in.

Bonnie tried to keep her anger in. If it wasn't one vampire, it was the other. It was just a few months ago that Stefan was recovering from the last time. She didn't want to always be the one to clean up their messes. If they weren't connected to Elena, she'd have walked out on them in an instant. It was the look in Elena's eyes that made her realise what she had to do. She had to protect Elena – she was mixed up in all this now.

Pushing back against her objections, she spoke. "What do you plan to do," she said.

"We have to wait for the vervain to leave her system then we compel her to forget. It's the only way," Elena replied, hiding the fact that two people had died at Stefan's hands.

Bonnie nodded. "Fine. Let's do it," Bonnie said. "I've got everything you need," she added to the other witches.

Paige smiled. "Thank you. We'll set the seal upstairs," Paige said.

"Right," Bonnie said. She sidestepped the other witches and led the way before topping at the landing. "Which room?"

"The attic," Ruby said.

Five crystals were placed in various sides of the room. Five candles were lit in the middle. It was a pentagram within a pentagram. The three witches sat outside the candles and held hands. They chanted, and as they did, they felt the power pass through them. It was an amazing feeling – never before had Bonnie felt so linked with another witch – sharing their life force. She could feel the combined power flowing through her veins, but just before she could feel anymore, the spell was over.

Bonnie's eyes flickers open. Her head spun slightly and she smiled lazily. "Wow," she breathed.

Paige and Ruby smiled at the other witch.

"How long have you practiced witchcraft?" Ruby asked Bonnie after she blew out the candles.

"Less than a year. It was my grams who taught me."

"I can tell she was a very powerful witch. I know the name Bennett. It's a very respected line," Ruby said.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile proudly. "Thank you. So when do you guys plan to do now?"

"We'll be staying in Mystic Falls for a while. We've nowhere else to go and Damon has offered us a room here."

"He's very kind," Paige couldn't help but say.

Bonnie held back a bitter laugh. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me," Bonnie said.

Not half an hour after the seal was set; Liz slowly began to wake up. Damon had already moved her to her new room in the attic. He stood by the doorway and waited. It wouldn't take long.

Liz felt the sunlight hit her closed eyelids and fought to stay asleep. She felt odd – weird – disorientated.

It took her a moment to remember – it came in short bursts before it came at her at full force – like a bulldozer smashing into her head on. The aches and pains had gone but the remnants of them remained. The events of the night before back to her, clear as day.

Her eyes shot open and she jumped up in bed, an action she immediately regretted doing so as her head began to spin. Her eyes instantly locked to the figure at the doorway – five turned to four, into three, two, one, and her vision focused. A look of disgust crossed her features when their eyes met.

"You!" Liz exclaimed. "You bastard! You did this to me!" Her voice croaked, scratching painfully against her throat, but she didn't care.

She shook from head to toe – both in hidden fear and pure rage.

"Well no. All I did was save your life. Blame my brother for everything else," Damon replied, smirking as he leant against doorway.

"Why didn't you just kill me? Why wait until now?"

"Why would you think I want to kill you?" Damon said with a tinge of emotion in his voice. "I don't,"

"Because I'm your friend?" Liz scoffed.

Damon eyes hardened. The way she spoke to him, like he didn't know what friendship was, was like a punch in the gut. He never let his emotions show.

"That's what you do; you hunt and kill innocent people. You should do the decent thing and kill yourself," Liz spat.

Damon sighed, looking bored. "I don't have time for this. You'll stay here until the vervain has left your system. I'll make you forget about yesterday and it will all go back to normal."

Liz didn't answer; she simply crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance.

"I take that as an agreement," Damon answered before leaving. "...and don't try and leave. Well, you can try, but it won't work," Damon smirked as he left.

Liz was confused to what he meant, though she found out exactly what he meant when she tried to open the window – she couldn't even get within a foot of the window. She threw a chair – it simply bounced of the invisible barrier. She screeched in anger, pain and frustration as she punched, kicked and scratched at the invisible barrier with everything she had.

She was angry. Angry at herself for letting herself get close to Damon – to think he was a friend – and a very close friend at that.

Before she knew it, Liz found her cheeks were wet with tears, thinking it as a mark of weakness she quickly wiped them away and bit her tongue – she needed to feel pain. Physical pain – it was better than letting the feelings from within be brought to surface.

Downstairs, Damon listened as Liz made a riot upstairs. It didn't take his vampire senses to hear what he heard – the parlour was silent as Liz's screams filled the quiet air. He hated what he was doing, but it was for the best.

He took a sip of scotch, then another, and another.

... ... ...

Bonnie, Paige and Ruby were out. Damon, being the kind vampire he was, lent them his credit card for shopping. If they were going to stay at the boarding house, they'd need food and clothes. He'd specifically entrusted his card with Ruby, not trusting Bonnie for a second and guessing Paige would end up with bags full of Barbies or whatever kids were into these days.

It was nearing six in the evening and Damon and Elena had spent almost the whole day sitting in the same place, just reading. Elena silently read an old Gilbert journal, her feet resting upon Damon lap while Damon was on the laptop, still reading pages and pages of Isobel's research. So far, they only had the name of the elusive tribe of vampires – the originals.

With one hand, Damon absentmindedly rubbed Elena's sock covered feet, the other hand, scrolling down the page as he read. Elena felt her eyes getting heavy, the soothing movements of Damon's hands sending her to a restful slumber.

Elena let out a soft sigh and Damon swept his gaze to her. Her head was resting back against the couch, her eyes were closed and the look of pure relaxation covered her features. Damon stilled his movements, causing Elena's eyes to open. Drowsily, her eyes caught his and she smiled.

"Hey," she croaked, she wiggled her toes, wanting attention again and nudged him with her feet.

Damon let out a short laugh - a laugh of pure contentment - a sound she wanted to hear again and again.

They stared at each other for a moment, as if reading each others mind. A small smile started to form on Elena's lips as she drank in all of Damon's features.

Was it cheesy to say that every time she saw him, she was blown away?

Elena laughed softly to herself at the thought. An action Damon had not missed.

He tilted his head slightly and studied her. Elena found herself unconsciously moving towards him till they were inches apart...

Their moment was interrupted by the vibration of her mobile phone. Groaning, Elena answered it.

"That was Jenna," Elena said as she put her phone away. "She's wondering where I am," Elena said.

Elena hated keeping Jenna is the dark. She hated the feeling of Jenna knowing she was hiding something from her. Every time she caught Jenna looking at her, she'd always wondered if she knew; that she was waiting for her to come out and just say it. Elena shook her head – it wasn't her secret to tell. Elena couldn't remember how it even felt like to not know. It was surreal. Suddenly, the secret she had kept had become her. She had become one of the things she had to hide.

"What are you thinking?" Damon asked, breaking Elena from her reverie.

"Nothing. Just trying to remember the times before everything got so complicated."

Damon nodded, obviously thinking about his time as a human.

"Do you miss it?" She found herself asking before realising.

Damon looked at her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Elena said quickly.

"I want to," Damon replied.

Elena held her breath as she awaited his answer.

"I do – miss it. More than you can imagine," Damon said. "But it is what it is. Wallowing in the past won't change a thing. We adapt to change and that's what I did."

"What's your best human memory?" Elena asked. She scooted closer to Damon on the couch.

"Other than everything to do with my mother. It's Stefan. I remember we used to just spend the whole day outside and wouldn't come back 'til after dark."

"Do you miss those days? You and Stefan?"

Damon took an inhale of breath before nodding slowly. "Don't let Stefan know," he said softly, "but I kind of do."

Elena looked long and hard at Damon before smiling softly. "Maybe you'll get it back one day."

"Maybe," Damon replied.

Elena sighed before getting up from where she sat. "I'll see you later," she said as she walked past him, letting her fingers graze his hand lightly before attempting to leave. Damon squeezed her hand softly as he looked up at Elena. She couldn't help what she did next – she bent down and placed a soft kiss on is cheek, letting it linger for a second before raising herself up.

* * *

_I hope that chapter was okay..._

_*a/n – In this chapter, Bonnie drove while obviously sleep deprived. Don't ever do this - even if you think you're wide awake, you might suddenly find yourself going into periods of microsleep where the driver falls asleep at the wheel, sometimes without noticing._ **  
**


	25. The Return

**Chapter 25 – The Return**

**TVD TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE EPIC! DE!DE!DE! Excuse my fangirly outburst. That is all.**

**Warning****:**_ There's a small part here which some people might find disturbing. I apologise in advance for any discomfort._

**_RECAP_**_: Just as Elena decides to choose Damon, Damon is kidnapped by Katherine who is hellbent on getting the device. In attempts to save him, Elena is taken and tortured by Katherine right in front of Damon's eyes. Worst still, Katherine has a witch cast an irreversible spell, linking Damon to Elena so he feels every single slash of her wrist as Katherine compels her to harm herself._

_All hell breaks loose, as a human blood drinking Stefan, Alaric, Anna and Jeremy attempt to save them. Jeremy is turned and John is killed at the hand of Katherine._

_As the chaos ensues, Katherine takes her chance and drags Elena outside to kill her. She is saved, however, as Isobel's conscious finally shows, as not only did she feed Elena her blood to heal her wounds, she also distracts Katherine long enough for Elena to stake Katherine._

_Katherine's witch (Ruby) is sorry for her actions and explains her reasons for doing so - her sister (Paige) was being held captive by Katherine._

_Bonnie helps locate the sister, and once again, they set off to save her (Minus Stefan who had left to hunt and has not yet returned). The plan is, that Elena (while wearing John's protection ring) would impersonate Katherine, long enough for everyone to save Paige._

_The plan goes awry as Julian (Dracula/Original Vampire) sees through Elena's deception and attempts to rape her. Of course, Damon saves her, but not before Julian kills her._

_Back at the BH, Elena wakes up to find that she is neither vampire nor human - she is somewhere in-between - a being called a dhampir - and worse still, her touch hurts Damon._

_Stefan comes back from his wild night out and tells his story. He killed to girls and almost killed Liz. Damon saves her and she is forced to stay at the boarding house until Damon can compel her to forget._

_Meanwhile, the two witches (Ruby & Paige) are invited to stay at the boarding house. After a dream/premonition, Paige comes across Stefan looked in the basement and realises that he is the man from her dreams._

* * *

Liz was slowly going crazy. She had been cooped up in the stuffy room for two days now. She sat in a battlefield of broken furniture and broken glass – the perfect place for a broken woman. Liz sat on a large rug beside the barely open window and watched the dust in the air shine against the sunlight. She felt delusional, having not slept well for days. Her head pounded against her skull like African drums in a mystical ritual – it was persistent – beating like the constant sounds you hear from the game, _Jumanji_ – enticing people before stealing their sanity.

Was her sanity gone?

Maybe?

"No. It couldn't have."

Oh dear lord, she was talking to herself!

She just needed to talk to someone – Anyone. She would even settle for _him_.

The very thought of him made her blood boil, so much so, that she could swear she felt it simmering beneath her skin. He betrayed her; lied to her and used her. Liz knew he saved her life, and the very thought that she 'owed him one' made her want to scratch her skin clean off with her fingernails. She felt sick to her stomach knowing that she had vampire blood in her. His disease was flowing through her system, infecting her with his evil.

That what his kind were - Evil.

Liz repeated this to herself over and over again. At times, a small voice in her head would tell her of all the times he made her smile, all the times she called him her friend and genuinely meant it. If only she could take a scourer to her mind and scrub away all those thoughts - she couldn't deal with the fact that besides the fact that he was a vampire, she still loved him as a friend. It pained her and killed her inside.

"Breakfast is served," Damon chirped as he swung open the door, breaking Liz from her thoughts, or lack thereof.

Liz's stomach growled involuntarily and Damon laughed as he slid the tray against the floor. She still hadn't figured out how one earth he'd managed to keep her in the room. What other powers had these bloodsuckers kept from her – not only could they walk in the sun, but to – Liz couldn't think of the words to describe it – blame it on sleep deprivation – but to keep her here was crazy.

Liz glared at Damon as he stood at the doorway before disappearing down the hallway. Once he was gone, Liz made a beeline for the tray of food - Orange juice (in a plastic cup, of course) and cereal – just what she wanted (!)

Hours had gone by, dawn turned to dusk, and dusk turned to dawn, and Liz still sat on the floor, leaning back against the large bed. Her mind kept wondering to Caroline; what story had Damon come up with to explain her absence. Did Caroline even notice? Did she care? They had been slowly drifting apart for quite some time now – hardly spoke to one another anymore, and when she did try, she was met with one word answers, eye rolls and exaggerated sighs. Liz was lucky if she was even in the same room as her daughter for longer than five minutes.

No. Caroline wasn't missing her. She was probably using her home as the go to place for parties – riddled with under-age drinking and under-age – Liz didn't want to think about that.

Leaving Liz with her thoughts was for the best, after all. It had been a long time since Liz had actually sat down and analysed her relationship with her daughter, other than brushing it off as teenage tantrums. Caroline had had it tough – past the bubbly exterior laid a fragile soul, afraid of being forgotten and afraid of being left behind. She wanted to put things right between them – start afresh and be the mother she knew she could be.

But then it dawned on her, if he wiped her memories, would all this be forgotten? It surely would. Liz's heart sank at the prospect; she had been elated just seconds before her realisation only for it to be deflated as quickly as they had come.

As if he could read her mind his voice sounded. "Today's the day."

Liz glanced up and saw him. He had a sombre expression as she stood up; taking a deep breath, Liz stepped towards him. "Can I ask you something?"

Damon looked at her for a moment before he gave a short nod.

"Was any of it real, or were you just using me to get to the council?" She tried to keep her anger at bay, but it kept fighting to come to the surface. Her hands balled in fists as she waited for an answer - she needed to know.

"At first, yes, it was. But as I got to know you, I really did become to like you. Whether you believe it or not, you were my friend."

"...and still will be once you're done with me," Liz added under her breath.

Damon heard it. It hurt.

"You were fine with me then. Nothing's changed other than a teeny tiny detail. I'm still the guy who helped you, still the guy you came to for advice."

Liz looked up to Damon. "You tricked me into liking you with your charm!"

Damon laughed. "Charm, huh?" he smirked devilishly, looking at her intensely with his eyes. "You think I'm charming?"

"Maybe that's another trick you people have. You glamour them into liking you."

"Glamour? This isn't _True Blood, _Liz. We _compel_ people; and yes, some people use it to get their way, but I find I get my way the old fashioned way," Damon smirked.

Liz couldn't help but feel infuriated yet amused by him, though she hid the latter well.

"How can someone who hates vampires with such a passion watch a show purely about the very thing she despises?"

Liz didn't answer.

"I must say, they've got almost everything spot on. Except for werewolves – where the fuck did that come from!" Damon laughed to himself.

"I actually like that storyline," Liz said quietly.

"Of course you would," Damon said. "At least werewolves are normal for thirty days of the month."

Liz felt oddly relaxed around Damon now, and despite talking vampire shows with him, she had for a second forgotten about his condition. Perhaps compelling her to forget was the best thing. She'd like to go back to being his friend without the knowledge of his secret.

Liz was conflicted.

"Why did you help us? You killed Logan, the blonde vampire, saved Caroline...saved me. Why would you do that?"

"I did it because contrary to what you believe, I actually like this town. I actually –" Damon stopped before he revealed too much. He couldn't show his new weakness to Liz – the weakness that he cares. That he actually feels.

"You actually what?"

"I actually have somewhere to be and need to make you forget. Like now."

Liz finally noticed Damon's attire - he was dressed in a black suit, black tie and crisp white shirt. He was going to the funeral, Liz realised. "What happened to John?"

"You know what happened to John," Damon replied.

"Was it you?" Liz asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"No."

"Stefan?" She asked.

"No. Another vampire." Damon noticed Liz's eyebrows rise. "Don't worry, she's dead. The town's safe."

Liz nodded in relief.

"We should get this over with," Damon said after a moments silent.

Liz attention perked up and she looked up to Damon, sudden desperation in her eyes. "Wait," Liz said. "I'll keep your secret. You don't have to do it." She clung onto all the things she wanted to say to Caroline – all the things she should have said a long time ago.

"I wish I could believe you... But I can't," Damon said flatly. "You ready?"

"To have to look inside my mind and do god knows what. No, I'm not."

Liz braced herself for what was about to come.

Damon's eyes dilated as he spoke.

She had to forget.

* * *

It was the day of John's funeral. Elena got ready silently; she wore the same black dress she found herself wearing more and more often, so often, soon she'd have to stock up on these black dresses, she thought depressingly.

After applying light make-up, Elena slipped on long black gloves before heading downstairs. Jenna and Jeremy were waiting for her; Damon would meet them at the church.

"You ready?" Jenna asked.

Elena nodded. To be honest, she just wanted this all to be over as soon as possible. Did she really want to pay her respects to the man who had sat back as she was being tortured? She had to do this for show – had to keep up appearances. He was family, after all – her father.

Elena cringed at the thought. She had a father, and a great one at that.

Elena smiled as she answered. "I'm alright."

The whole town had gathered to send off their beloved council member, though no one had gotten up to speak. They simply sat in silence as they listened to the minister conduct the service. It was long and laborious, and with the lack of ventilation, Elena felt as if she was suffocating.

After what felt like the longest time of her life, everyone started to slowly make their way outside to the adjoining church cemetery.

Elena noticed Liz within the crowd. She looked good for a woman who was seconds to dying not three days ago. Liz caught her staring and gave a sympathetic smile, a smile Elena reciprocated.

She was none the wiser.

Elena smiled softly at Damon and began following the crowd. She walked close to Damon, so close, their hands brushed against each other as they walked. She was content in just this small act and smiled as she realised they walked in sync.

Jenna watched her niece; she was confused yet happy for her all at once. The way he looked at her and the way she him gave her goosebumps. The only other time that had happened was when she'd seen her sister with Grayson. Jenna smiled to herself as she remembered Miranda; she knew she would be proud of both Jeremy and Elena, and she knew she'd approve of both Damon and Anna.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second," Jenna said to Elena as she caught up with them.

Damon rested a hand at the small of Elena's back as he leant in to talk to her. "I'll see you in a bit."

Elena smiled as she watched him leave; Liz had caught up to him and began walking with him. She knew how much doing what he did had affected him, he tried to hide it, but she saw straight through his brave face.

"So, when did that happen?" Jenna asked, breaking Elena from her thoughts.

Elena turned to Jenna after taking a moment admiring Damon as he walked away. A soft smile graced her features as she spoke. "Very recently," Elena answered. "It just sort of hit me. That he's the one that I want."

"Please don't break out in song, Elena." Jenna laughed light-heartedly. "I get it. You don't have to explain."

"You do?" Elena asked.

"Just looking at you two reminds me of how Miranda and Grayson were. So in love," Jenna smiled.

Elena smiled at the comparison. She just wished her mother was alive to meet Damon.

"A bit like you and Alaric."

"A bit," Jenna allowed, smiling to herself.

Elena and Jenna walked the short distance to where everyone had congregated. They all stood around the coffin as they listened to the minister say the final words before the coffin was lowered.

"_...Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust..."_

The wind picked up, sending an odd scent in the breeze. Elena turned to see Isobel in the distance. Elena had expected Isobel to be halfway around the world by now. She doubted she had had come back to pay her respects to John, so was confused as to why she had returned. Dread filled her as Elena waited for the service to end and after a few hugs and sympathetic 'I'm sorry for you loss'', Elena waited for the crowd to disappear before she made her move.

"Elena," Isobel said, surprised at her speed. "You're a vampire?" She said in disbelief.

"Close, but no," Elena replied.

"What are you then? What happened?"

"A vampire called _Julian_ happened."

"You met him?" Isobel said alarmingly, her posture changed from relaxed to alert. Not many humans met the acquaintance of Julian and lived to tell the tale.

Elena nodded. "It's a long story. One I want to forget," Elena replied.

"What did he do?" Isobel growled out. She was overcome with the sudden need to protect her daughter.

"He killed me and turned me into half-vampire."

"A dhampir," Isobel said slowly. "They are all but a memory now."

"Well, I'm bringing it back." It seemed light humour was the only thing she could do right now. Getting into the root of it all this just made her angry and depressed.

"Where is he?" Isobel pressed on more urgently; she scanned the cemetery, expecting him to be lurking in the shadows.

"He left. He doesn't know I'm still alive, and we're going to keep it at that."

Isobel breathed a sigh of relief. If Julian had his heart set on getting something, he'd make damn she he'd got it.

Isobel seemed like she was in her own little world. Her paranormal psychologist side was probably jumping at the chance to study her.

"About my problem...," Elena started, breaking Isobel from her thoughts. "Do you know if there's any way of reversing it?"

Isobel shook her head. "It's permanent, Elena. There's no going back, only forward."

"Forward? You mean..."

"Turning into a vampire."

"Do you think I should?"

"It's up to you. Being a dhampir and being a vampire both have its perks, but both have their downsides too."

Isobel glanced to Damon before she spoke again. "And I'm guessing you don't like the downsides so much."

"No," Elena admitted.

"I'll help in any way I can. My research at Duke –"

"Alaric already has it. There's not a lot more it says. It mentions the clan of Originals –"

"Don't go messing with Originals, Elena," Isobel said sternly.

"You can't tell me what to do, and we're not going after them. We just wanted to know more about them," Elena defended herself. She paused midway to study Isobel. Suspicion rising – yes, she had saved her life, she still couldn't trust her.

"Why did you come back?"

"I came to check on you," Isobel said quickly.

"Oh..." Shock had taken her aback and she didn't know how to answer. "Thank you," she said feebly.

"I'll be staying in the old mansion I stayed at last time. If you need anything, just let me know," Isobel said.

"What mansion?"

"Damon knows which one," Isobel replied cryptically.

"I'm glad you're okay, Elena," Isobel said before she vanished, leaving Elena standing alone.

**Fifteen minutes earlier...**

_..."You stay if you want. It'll your funeral - and I won't be going to it," she said coldly, turning to leave..._

Those words she said to John before his death ran across Isobel's mind as she watched the funeral from afar. Regardless of what she said, she could never leave without saying her final goodbye. Isobel looked to her daughter and smiled inside, her exterior as unreadable as ever. She had leant that a long time ago; to show no emotion – to be the cold hearted person they all thought her to be. What _he_ thought her to be.

Alaric.

She had a good life but it wasn't enough. His love wasn't enough for her. He would have moved heaven and earth to please her yet she left him. She saw him now, his hand clasped around the hand of another woman's. A tinge of jealousy seeped through her veins as her eyes darkened.

She had the urge to hurt her, but wouldn't. Hurting her would hurt him, and she didn't want that – She never wanted that.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled against her hair as he squeezed her hand that little bit tighter.

Isobel felt nauseous. They should really get a room.

She knew that smile. It was a smile he used when he was around her – reassuring, genuine, and loving.

He was happy – finally.

She had thrown it all away, and for what. So she could become the very thing she researched.

Was it worth it?

There was no point in thinking such thoughts. What good would it do?

A warm breeze passed her and she watched as Elena looked straight into her eyes.

She knew she was here. But how?

Isobel slunk back behind the large oak tree, away from view. She had no intention of running - no, she intended to stay.

* * *

Elena looked to the empty space she'd last seen Isobel in. It had dawned on her that she was the only parent she had left. The fact that she showed she cared made her feel loved. She remembered back to the time she'd first met her - how cold she'd been; how she'd cried after the anti-climatic meeting at The Grill - she'd been expecting a reunion, for her to at least show some regret for giving her up - she found none, and as much as she didn't want it to - it hurt.

Damon took his time making his way to Elena. She had her 'in deep thought' face on and thought it best to leave her to them. The leaves crunched beneath his shoes, alerting Elena to his presence. She looked up and smiled.

"Nice of her to show her face," Damon said softly. "What did she want?"

"Nothing. Just confirmed what we were all afraid of. There is no cure."

"That she knows of," Damon added.

"No. The only cure of this –" she said motioning between the two of them, "Is if I turn."

"We don't have to decide straight away. We've all the time in the world," Damon said.

Elena moved her hand to hold his and smiled.

"About what Isobel said...about knowing where she was. What was that about?"

"I paid her a visit after the first time she came to down..."

"And..." Elena pressed on.

"Asked her kindly to leave town."

"You threatened her," Elena stated.

"Naturally," Damon smirked. "No one comes to my town and hurts the people I care about," Damon said fiercely.

Just as those words left Damon's lips, a terrible feeling washed over her. She needn't have looked up to know who it was - she just felt it - Julian was nearby. Her gloved hand squeezed against Damon instinctively as he breathing hitched and panic set in. Damon felt her fear and looked down at her. She simply traced the number 3 rapidly on his palm with her finger. Damon looked briefly to the side and saw him. His grip on her hand increased, if she was still human her bones would've broken.

"Where are you, you son-of-a-bitch. Show yourself," Damon growled.

Julian was before them in an instant. "Well, hello," Julian spoke eloquently. He wore a tailored black suit with a crisp white shirt – the first few buttons undone allowing all to see his sculpted chest. If Elena hadn't had the displeasure of meeting him a few days ago, she would have called him dashing. She knew now, that he was far from it. Yes, he was beautiful, but he was ugly inside.

"That was a lovely service, very touching. I think I even shed a tear of two," Julian laughed menacingly. You could see the darkness and evil in his eyes. He was no man.

Anger punched through Damon as the memories of his mother's death came back. "Do you even remember?" Damon growled.

Julian, of course had no recollection. His mother was just a faceless victim of his vampire games.

"Well it was only the other day, how can I not remember having this delectable girl in my hands - so warm, soft, wet…" Julian licked his lips at the thought. He had been so close to claiming her as his own.

Damon's eyes darkened until they were almost black, quicker than the eye could see, he fist connected with Julian's jaw. Julian's head whipped to the right at the impact, but turned his head back immediately, his face, enraged. Another punch was coming at him and Julian acted quickly and efficiently as he grabbed Damon's fisted hand and twisted his arm behind his back.

With a gasp, Elena acted immediately and moved to pull him off, when Julian's head snapped to hers.

"Don't move," he commanded.

Elena froze on the spot, eyes watering at the shock of what he'd done. Julian had somehow placed her under compulsion.

Looking back to Damon, Julian watched Damon's face contort to confusion at his actions, before he could say anymore, however, Julian had broken his arm and quickly moved to snap his neck with a very audible crack.

Damon fell to the floor and Julian focused his attentions on Elena.

"How very odd. Your heart is beating," Julian mused. "Looks like I'll have to stop it again."

Elena heart stopped in her throat at his words.

Julian's eyes dilated but he said nothing. She found herself able to move, yet the moment she tried, he backed her up against a tree and held her there effortlessly.

Slowly, Julian lifted his hand to her cheek and gently caressed her skin. So lovingly and so soft he stroked her as he looked in her eyes.

He felt no pain.

But Elena did.

Tears grew in her eyes as she fought back the urge not to scream. Julian smiled at the revelation; his eyes twinkled in malicious glee.

"How interesting," Julian mused.

Julian lifted her face with one hand while the tucked a stray hair behind Elena's ear. He rested his palm gently across her cheek and growled lowly. "Soon, my dear." He saw the fear in his eyes and smiled. "Luckily for you, I have a prior engagement I need to attend to. Rest assured, however, you will be seeing me _very _soon," Julian said ominously before his lips met hers. Elena gasped in shock and pain and Julian took his chance, he bit into her lip, drawing blood, letting him have a taste before pulling back. He leaned in against her ear, "You're mine, _dhampir_," he whispered

Elena fell to the ground, the shock of what had just happened rendering her incapable of moving. She simply shook uncontrollably, sobs leaving her quivering body. She crawled to Damon's side and shook him desperately. He had to wake up. His eyes were closed as he lay there unmoving.

Damon's fingers twitched as his body regained its strength. At the movement, Elena cried harder as she called his name.

At her voice, Damon jolted upright and instantly stood. Elena did the same and hugged him tight, not caring that her touch hurt him. Damon didn't seem to care. He simply held her.

They stood there in embrace for what seemed like forever until her body stopped shaking. They pulled apart and Damon face turned vampiric as a silent rage took over him.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill him!" Damon said lowly. Unexpectedly, he spun on his heel and punched the tree beside him; it cracked beneath his fist but didn't fall. He raised his fist to punch again -

"Please, Damon," Elena sobbed. "Don't."

Damon's anger receded as he took a deep breath and turned to her. "Are you okay," Damon asked Elena, he had felt her pain as he touched her skin.

Elena nodded quickly, her eyes watered as she forced herself to keep the pain inside.

Damon felt it. He knew what she'd gone through. It just pushed him more to - motivated him to kill him.

"He can hurt me," Elena said to herself. It still hadn't sunk in. Elena wiped the wetness from her cheek and look up to Damon. "He'll be back," Elena said urgently. "We need to prepare."

Damon nodded; his expression tense. It took everything in him not to throw Elena over his shoulder and take her somewhere safe. He knew she wouldn't want that - her friends and family were here and she would never put them in danger - Julian seemed the type not care about collateral damage.

* * *

**_Yep, so know the story picks up again. I really do hope to carry on with an update a week, but with this being my final year at uni – work's starting to pile up..._**

_If you have 15 minutes to spare, can you please help me with my university project. It's an online survey. If you want to help me out, send me a message either here or on my twitter KaraRK3 and I'll send you the link. (The quicker, I get this done, the quicker I'll be able to update all these stories...)_

_If ten or more people help me out, then I'll write a new M rated DE one-shot **and **I'll bump this story up to an M..._

_Thanks!_


End file.
